Infiltrado
by AdmiRo
Summary: El corredor callejero y ex-convicto Emmett Swan y los miembros de su equipo al volante perpetran una serie de secuestros de camiones semi-remolque a alta velocidad. El oficial de policía Edward Cullen es enviado encubierto por la policía de Los Ángeles. Adaptación de la película The Fast and the Furious
1. Chapter 1

**Mini-Fan Fic: Infiltrado**

Sinopsis: El corredor callejero y ex-convicto Emmett Swan y los miembros de su equipo al volante Seth, Jasper, Alice, Bella (su hermana menor) y su novia Rosalie, perpetran una serie de secuestros de camiones semi-remolque a alta velocidad, llevándose más de $6,000,000 en mercancía. El oficial de policía Edward Cullen es enviado encubierto en una investigación conjunta de la policía de Los Ángeles y el FBI para detener a la banda. _Adaptación de la película "The Fast and the Furious"_

 _Fiction Rated M (+16) Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explícito y escenas fuertes._

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Año 2010**

 **Edward POV**

-¡Este trabajo es perfecto para ti, Cullen! –exclamó mi superior al mano desde su oficina.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunte intrigado asomándome.

-Una banda de corredores que ya asalto diez camiones, camiones llenos de productos importados para autos de carreras –explicó él levantando sus cejas de forma extraña.

-Interesante –ingresé en su oficina –¿Y qué quieres que haga, Forge?

-Infiltrarte en las carreras para que averigües cual es la banda de ladrones. Necesito un infiltrado, lo necesito ya mismo.

-¿Infiltrarme en las carreras? ¿Estás loco?

-Todos sabemos de tu pasado como corredor, Cullen –respondió riéndose.

-Eso ya pasó –aclaré –¿Acaso quieres que me infiltre en las carreras y vuelva al ruedo?

-Debes fingir, Cullen. Es simple.

-No me parece la mejor idea. La pasé muy mal, y lo sabes. Cambié.

-Eres el mejor para esto, por favor –palmeó mi hombro derecho.

-¿Quién me va a infiltrar? –decidí tomar el caso, Forge tenía razón era el mejor en esto, lo iba a resolver rápido.

-Tyler Crowley, ex convicto te infiltrara a cambio de borrar sus nuevos delitos del sistema.

-Perfecto. Trabajare con un delincuente –exclamé poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, no será la primera vez –lanzó una carcajada.

-Claro –asentí.

-Mañana te quiero listo, lee el expediente, estudia el caso y luego ven a verme –ordenó.

-Si señor –respondí con firmeza.

Esa noche me leí el expediente completo, no dormí ni una hora.

-Isabella Swan, hermana de Emmett Swan, ex convicto y jefe de una banda organizadora de carreras ilegales –leí y luego miré su fotografía.

Linda muchacha; pensé.

Al día siguiente llegue a la oficina, me caía del sueño.

-¿Quieres un café? –Jessica, secretaria de Forge se me acercó.

-Ya me tomé al menos diez tazas. Estoy asqueado –saqué la lengua.

-¿Noche de sexo?

-Trabajo, mucho trabajo, Jessica –susurré.

-Oh –musitó sonriéndome.

Antes de ser policía de adolescente era algo… rebelde. Incontrolable sería la palabra exacta para describirme. Luego de la muerte de mi padre decidí estudiar y volverme un orgullo para él.

Trabajaba hacía cinco años como oficial de policía en esta seccional, con Forge al mando, y esta no era la primera vez que me tocaba trabajar de encubierto.

Quería parecerme a mi padre, pero me faltaba mucho para llegar a sus talones. Él era el mejor de su clase, llegó a teniente muy joven e hizo arrestos peligrosos, metiéndose con los que nadie se metía, por esa misma razón murió.

No quería terminar como él, pero si quería alcanzar su grandeza y venerar su apellido.

-Estoy listo, señor –ingresé en la oficina de Forge.

-Bien, Cullen. Estaba seguro de que este caso te gustaría –me guiñó un ojo –¿Leíste todo sobre James Vulturi?

-Sí, señor, recuerdo el caso de su padre a la perfección –respondí recordando el caso de Aro Vulturi, un mafioso traficante de drogas.

-Bien, intenta acercarte a él. También me interesa Swan, tiene algunos delitos interesantes. Prefiero no fiarme de nadie. Vigílalos.

-Comprendo –asentí.

-Te encontrarás con Tyler Crowley en un bar a unas calles de aquí, hablarán y se pondrán de acuerdo en todo.

-¿Hoy?

-Ahora –indicó.

-Me duermo –bufé.

-¡Oiga! ¡Aún eres joven! –me empujó fuera de su oficina –Pídele la información a Jessica.

-Necesito la información de Crowley –me acerqué al escritorio de Jessica.

-Bien, aquí Forge me dejó esto para ti –me entregó una carpeta.

-¿Más para leer?

-Parece que sí.

En la primera página había una dirección.

-¿Aquí debo verme con Crowley?

-Ni idea, Edward –se encogió de hombros.

-Uffff –bufé y caminé a la oficina de Forge –Oye, Forge –le mostré la dirección.

-Ahí, en treinta minutos –aclaró pausando la llamada en la que se encontraba.

-Bien –asentí y cerré la puerta.

.

.

.

-Hola –Crowley se me acercó algo altanero.

-Ya déjate de boberías –susurré de mala gana.

-Ya, ya, hombre –suspiró sentándose.

-¿Cómo me infiltrarás?

-Diré que te conocí en el penal –comentó.

-¿Y mi delito?

-Corredor ilegal.

-Si hubiera sido corredor en Los Ángeles me conocerían, mala idea.

-Corredor de otro sitio, otra ciudad. Eso piénsalo tú. Invéntate otra vida, imbécil. No es mi trabajo, es el tuyo.

-No me insultes porque te haré tremenda causa, Crowley. Veré si Forge me preparó algo.

-Recomiendo que te busques un coche vistoso, algo que llame la atención. Forge me ha dicho que si te ayudo me limpiarán algunos líos.

-¿En qué te metiste esta vez?

-Droga –susurró –Pero fue solo una vez, lo juro.

-Da igual, no me interesa. Solo quiero que me infiltres y cuides mi trasero. Si la cagas me matarán.

-Sí, si te atrapan estarás frito, hombre.

-Y tú también –lo señalé.

-Bien, bien. Puedo infiltrarte en una carrera este sábado. Ten todo preparado. Coche vistoso, recuérdalo.

-Bien. ¿Conoces a Vulturi?

-¿Quién no lo conoce? Es un tipo malo, muy malo –repitió.

-¿Te hizo algo?

Asintió nervioso.

-¿Qué hay de Swan?

-¿Emmett?

-Sí.

-Él es lo más, el mejor, hombre.

-¿El mejor?

-¡El mejor! –exclamó –Ah por cierto, tienes que hablar de forma más callejera, hombre, eres muy…

-¿Muy?

-Serio… y pareces policía.

-Lo soy –hice una mueca con mis labios.

-Pero no deberías parecerlo, recuerda, o terminas frito como pollo.

-¡Lo sé, Crowley! ¡Lo sé!

-¡Bien!

-¿Sábado a qué hora?

-A las nueve de la noche –aclaró escribiendo en una servilleta la dirección –Te espero allí, no llegues tarde. Y que la policía no se meta, recuérdalo.

Asentí terminando mi exprimido.

-Pagas tú –señalé riéndome.

-¡Joder! –se quejó Crowley.

.

.

.

-¡Newton! –grité ingresando a la seccional.

Volteó –¿Qué quieres, Cullen?

-Necesito un coche, uno bueno.

-Ahora estoy ocupado –susurró alejándose.

-¡Ahora! –exclamé –Lo necesito ahora –repetí.

Negó con la cabeza –Bien, sígueme.

-Algo vistoso, de carreras –aclaré sentándome a su lado –¿Qué tienes?

-Pues… tenemos embargados algunos coches –ingresó en el sistema de embargos.

-¡Ese! –señalé la fotografía de un _Toyota Supra Turbo 1995._

-¿Este?

-Sí, ese es perfecto. Quiero que lo pinten de naranja y que le hagan unos banner al costado.

-No soy tu sirviente –se quejó.

-Mira, Newton, tuve una noche muuuy –me levanté de la silla –larga y estoy cansado. Solo quiero tener todo listo para el sábado y necesito tu ayuda. ¿O prefieres que le pida ayuda a Forge?

-Bien, bien. Tendremos el coche mañana –contestó.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana –me despedí.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa me sentía exhausto.

Me quité la ropa y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, torpemente golpee una punta del escritorio donde se encontraban los archivos confidenciales, cayeron instantáneamente al suelo, desparramándose.

-¡Puta mierda!

Me agaché para recoger todo, volví a ver la fotografía de Isabella Swan.

Que hermosa mujer, dios, la veía y sentía como se me caía la baba por la comisura de mis labios.

-Basta, Edward, basta –me dije a mi mismo apoyando los papeles nuevamente en el escritorio.

Luego de una ducha relajante con agua caliente me dispuse a dormir. Me caía del sueño, literalmente.

 _Al día siguiente en la seccional_

-¿Tienes el coche listo, Newton?

Asintió.

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento general, allí me esperaba el _Toyota Supra Turbo 1995._

-Perfecto –susurré.

-Naranja como lo pediste. Y tiene esos banner con forma de humo al costado como puedes ver.

Palmeé la espalda de Newton –Una pinturita. Y dime ¿tiene nitro?

-¿Nitro?

-Para las carreras, Mike, las carreras. Necesito el nitro. Pídelo.

-Tengo que hablar antes con Forge, eso es algo que necesita autorización.

-No me vengas con estupideces. Hazlo de una vez.

-Forge me pidió que le comunicara todo. No puedo hacerlo, Cullen.

-Bien, yo le comunico, no te preocupes –respondí –Cagón –susurré por lo bajo.

-Serás tú –replicó riéndose.

Me dirigí a la oficina de Forge para confirmar el nitro.

-Lo necesito –aclaré.

-Bien, entonces dile a Newton que lo encargue –asintió.

-Díselo tú, es un maricón –hice el sonido de una gallina.

-Ya, ya.

-¿Qué hay de mi identidad?

-Aquí tienes –me entregó unos archivos –Te ingresamos al sistema como delincuente. Robo de autos a mano armada, organización de carreras ilegales. Edward Masen será tu nuevo nombre. Originario de Chicago. Soltero y sin familia ni compromisos.

Asentí.

-Tienes que integrarte lo antes posible. Haz amigos.

-Entendido –tomé los papeles y me retiré.

-Recuerda tu identidad, estúdiala. Newton hará tus credenciales falsas, las tendrá para el viernes.

-Sí, señor.

.

.

.

 **Sábado 21:00 hs.**

Llegué a la dirección que Crowley me había anotado. Bajé de mi coche y lo esperé entre la multitud.

-Relájate, hermano –Crowley se me apareció por detrás.

-Estoy calmado –suspiré algo nervioso.

-¿Este es tu coche?

Asentí –Sí.

-Me gusta.

-¿Viste a Vulturi por aquí?

-Aún no llegó. Siempre llega último. Se hace el importante –alzó sus manos al cielo –Pero por allí esta Emmett –aclaró señalando a lo lejos.

-¿Swan?

-Sí, está con su banda.

-Llévame con ellos –ordené cerrando la puerta del coche.

Caminamos hacia donde se encontraba Swan y su equipo.

-Emmett –Crowley lo saludó entusiasta.

-Tyler –Swan respondió estrechándole la mano.

-Este es mi amigo, Edward Masen –me señaló.

-Hola –un muchacho de tez morena al lado de Emmett me dirigió la palabra –Me llamo Seth –se presentó.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunté estrechándole la mano.

Emmett tenía en brazos a la que parecía ser su novia.

-Rosalie –se presentó saludándome.

-Lindo nombre –respondí.

-Oye, hermano, búscate la tuya –susurró Swan de mala gana.

-Claro, yo solo intentaba ser amable –respondí y Crowley me empujó.

-Es nuevo aquí, discúlpalo, Emmett –Crowley se puso delante de mí.

-Bien –asintió.

-¿Quién es este? –un muchacho de aspecto andrajoso me miró de arriba abajo, parecía que estaba analizándome.

-Edward –me presenté.

-Un amigo –Crowley interrumpió.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Chicago –mentí.

-¿Eres nuevo, verdad? Nunca te había visto.

-Sí, llegó la semana pasada, es un buen corredor –comentó Crowley alabándome.

-¿Ah, sí? –Swan captó nuestra atención.

Asentí.

-¿Qué tan bueno?

-Bastante –me elogié.

De repente la ví, Isabella Swan venía caminando con unos jeans negros y una blusa blanca de _Rolling Stone_ con escote en V.

Levantó su ceja derecha al verme –H-hola –me presenté algo nervioso.

-Hola –respondió mascando chicle.

-Edward –me mordí el labio inferior.

-Bella –susurró sonriendo.

-Es su hermana –Crowley cortó la conexión.

-Q-que bi-bien –tartamudeé al notar que Swan me miraba con desconfianza.

-¿Tiene coche? –preguntó Seth.

-Sí, lo dejé del otro lado –señalé.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro –asentí y caminé hacia mi coche.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué buen coche, hombre! –golpeó el capot.

-Gracias, yo mismo lo diseñé –aclaré mi voz.

-Yo también diseñé el mío ¿quieres verlo?

Seth parecía ser más confiado, accesible.

-Aquí lo tienes, un _Volkswagen Jetta 1995_ , era de mi padre, yo diseñé estos banner que ves a los costados –señaló unas imágenes en azul que se encontraban a los costados del coche –también diseñé el motor –abrió el capot para mostrarme.

-¿Estudiaste mecánica?

-No, hermano, mi padre no tenía dinero para pagarme los estudios, todo lo aprendí gracias a Emmett –aclaró.

Al parecer le debía mucho.

- _Cool_ –levanté mi pulgar.

-¡La primer carrera de la noche! –exclamó alejándose –¡Ven, vamos a verla! –gritó entusiasmado.

Corrí tras él –¿Conoces a alguno? –le pregunté mirando los coches que se colocaban en fila.

-Ella es Alice, de nuestra banda –señaló un _Honda S2000 2001_ de color rosa chicle –Es novia de Jasper, el muchacho que viste antes.

-¿Antes?

-El muchacho que te preguntó quién eras…

-¿El andrajoso?

Lanzó una carcajada –Pues sí, ese.

Me impresionó el diseño tan detallado que tenían las puertas del _Honda_.

-Yo hice sus diseños –aclaró.

-Eres realmente bueno –admití.

-Allá –señaló un _Lexus LFA 2011_ –Ese es James Vulturi ¿oíste hablar de él?

-Claro, oí muchas cosas –reí.

-Es un patán –declaró sin filtro.

-Su padre tiene mucho poder por estas zonas ¿verdad?

-Sí, lamentablemente. Y aquella es su novia –señaló a una pelirroja que estaba parada junto a su coche.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Victoria.

-Tremenda perra –Isabella se apareció de la nada.

-¿No te cae muy bien? –la miré.

-No –negó.

-¿Tú tienes coche?

-Sí, _Nissan 240 SX_ –comentó.

-¿Color?

-Rojo.

-¿Rojo pasión? –jadeé –Lindos tatuajes –miré sus brazos repletos de dibujos.

-El tuyo también –señaló mi hombro, tenía una calavera.

-Tengo otros, pero no puedo mostrártelos –hice que se sonrojara.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? –mordió su labio inferior.

-Porque están en un lugar secreto –posé mi dedo índice en sus labios.

-Ojo, hermano –un muchacho alejó mi mano del rostro de Bella.

Lo desafié con la mirada.

-No la toques –susurró furioso.

-¡Jake! –Bella lo tomó del brazo –Por favor, esto es estúpido.

-Vamos –arrastró a Bella a otro sitio.

-¿Es su novio? –le pregunté a Seth.

-Lo fue, pero no duró nada. Bells no le da cabida, pero Jake aún la persigue.

-¿Y quién se cree que es?

-Es mi primo –lanzó una carcajada.

-Oh, lo siento –agaché la cabeza.

-¿Listos? 3…2…1… ¡YA! –gritó una muchacha de cabello rosado en medio de la pista dándoles el okey a los conductores para la carrera –¡Seth! –la joven corrió hacia nosotros.

-Hola, Kate, él es Edward, amigo de Tyler, viene desde Chicago.

-Genial, _bro,_ bienvenido a _LA_ –besó mi mejilla.

-Gracias –asentí varias veces.

-Aquí estabas –Crowley me tomó del brazo –Tenemos que preparar el coche para una carrera, vamos.

-Sí, disculpen, nos vemos luego –indiqué.

-¿Qué haces, hermano? –estaba furioso –¡Jake anda diciendo que quisiste aprovecharte de la hermana de Emmett! ¿Acaso estás loco?

-Ohh ¡que pedazo de imbécil! –bufé –Solo estábamos hablando… algo cerca quizás.

-¿Algo cerca? ¿Acaso quieres que Emmett te mate? Nadie se mete con su hermanita menor, nadie. Y te lo digo de verdad, Edward, no te metas con ella. No vuelvas a hablarle.

-¡MASEN! –gritó Swan hecho un toro.

Lo miré paralizado.

-¡Una carrera, ahora mismo! –exclamó señalándome.

Asentí –¿Y si gano la carrera que ganaré? –pregunté provocándolo.

Mi miró fijamente.

-Uuuuhhhh –Rosalie saltó riéndose –Sí que es bravo tu amiguito –miró a Tyler.

-¿Qué ganarás? –se rió irónicamente –¿Qué ganaré yo?

-Mi coche –señalé.

-Entonces ganaré tu coche.

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué ganaré?

-Tú perderás mi amigo –se burló.

-Estás loco, perderás el auto, Edward –Crowley susurró en mi oído.

-Ya veremos –me subí a mi coche y conduje hasta el punto de partida.

Me había desafiado y no era para nada un gallina.

.

.

.

 _Nota de la autora_

 _Si desean saber más de los personajes y los coches que utilizan, en mi grupo cerrado de Facebook pueden encontrar todo. Solo deben unirse a "Fan Fictions –AdmiRo". También encontrarán adelantos de este fiction y otros proyectos. Espero sus reviews con ansias, díganme que les parece el primer capítulo. La próxima actualización será dentro de una semana y media aproximadamente con un capítulo más largo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Edward POV**

-Vas a perder, eres un idiota, Edward –Tyler seguía acosándome.

-Yo sé lo que hago –lo empujé antes de subirme al coche.

Me coloqué al lado de Emmett, tenía un _Dodge Challenger SRT 2011_. La canción _"Gasolina"_ de _Daddy Yankee_ a todo volumen me dejaba sordo.

-Linda música –ironicé.,

-Estás frito, Masen, frito –respondió él riéndose.

Aceleré el motor desafiándolo.

-Nadie me gana, soy el mejor –indicó acelerando.

El ruido de los motores le indicaba a la gente que habría otra carrera.

-¿Listos? –Rosalie se colocó en el medio–¿Listos? –repitió levantando sus brazos.

Asentí.

-3… 2… 1 –bajó sus brazos y aceleré a toda potencia.

Swan me ganaba por uno o dos metros.

-¡Puta mierda! –grité aumentando mi velocidad, no podía ganarme.

Llegamos a una curva, esquivé un pozo y perdí velocidad, Swan tomó ventaja. Forcé el coche, necesitaba ganarle. Algo en el motor andaba mal, salía una gran cantidad de humo.

-No, no –negué presionando el nitro.

El coche volaba, pasé a Swan por mucho –¡Wohooo! –grité, ya podía ver la meta, iba a romperle el trasero.

De repente su coche me pasó a una velocidad inigualable.

Ganó la carrera.

-¡Carajo! –bufé golpeando el manubrio repetidas veces.

Cuando frené se me acercaron un par de personas –¡Lo fundiste, hermano! –gritó Seth riéndose.

-Mierda, mierda –me quejé furioso, Emmett me había ganado, me sentía un perdedor.

-Al parecer este coche es mío –se acercó caminando de forma altanera.

Asentí –Eso parece –tragué saliva.

-¡La policía! –se escuchó el grito de un joven a lo lejos.

Giré, al menos cinco móviles de policías se dirigían a nosotros.

-¡Vámonos! –exclamó Seth corriendo desesperado.

Me quedé paralizado. No sabía qué hacer –¡Corre, idiota! –gritó un muchacho mirándome atónito.

Me subí al coche e intenté ponerlo en marcha.

Prrrrr, prrrr –giré la llave, no arrancaba.

-¡Vamos, vamos!

-¡Oye, Masen, te atraparán! –gritó Tyler pasando a mi lado con su coche.

Giré nuevamente la llave –¡Pedazo de chatarra! –grité y luego encendió.

Aceleré lo más rápido que pude, escapándome de la policía.

Me metí dirigí a la calle principal, donde me crucé con el coche de Seth, un móvil nos perseguía.

-¡Sepárate! –exclamé bajando la ventanilla.

Yo me dirigí a la derecha y tomé un callejón bastante angosto.

-¡Detenga su vehículo! –indicó el policía con el megáfono.

-Ni en sueños –susurré y sentí como la pared raspaba el costado izquierdo del coche.

Comenzaron a salir chispas. El móvil se detuvo y dio marcha atrás, yo seguí avanzando.

De repente me crucé con Swan que corría a pie.

Frené de golpe –¡Mierda, Swan! –exclamé asustado, por poco no lo arrollé.

Un móvil lo perseguía –¡Swan, detente! –gritó el policía.

-¡Sube! –indiqué abriéndole la puerta del acompañante.

Al subirse aceleré y giré a la derecha tomando una calle paralela en contramano.

-¡Imbécil! –gritó un hombre desde su coche dando una frenada.

-Estás loco, hombre –Emmett lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Woohoo! –aceleré a fondo perdiendo a los policías.

Emmett me indicó su dirección y lo llevé hasta su casa.

-¿Aquí? –pregunté.

Asintió –Los mataré –susurró notando que en su casa había una fiesta –Ven, baja del coche, Masen.

Ingresamos a su casa, todos se quedaron en silencio y se detuvo la música.

-¿Dónde estabas, Emmett? –preguntó Jasper mirándolo confundido.

-¿Dónde estaba? –Emmett repitió furioso.

-¡Bebé! –Rosalie se le abalanzó.

-¿Qué hace este puto marica aquí? –preguntó Jake de mala gana.

Retrocedí –Nada.

-Este puto marica –Emmett me señaló –Me salvó el trasero de la policía.

-¿Y tu coche? –interrumpió Seth.

-Mi coche quedó por la quinta, reventado por la policía –indicó.

-¿Te dispararon? –Seth abrió los ojos bien grande.

-Me chocaron, Seth, me chocaron –Emmett puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Creo que me iré –me dí la vuelta.

-Oye, oye –Emmett me tomó de la campera –¿A dónde vas?

-No quiero molestar…

-No molestas. Además hay una fiesta –comentó Rosalie.

-¿Quién armó esta mierda? –preguntó Emmett luego.

Rosalie señaló a Alice –Ganó la carrera.

-Bien por ella –susurré.

-Hablando de la carrera, me debes un auto, Masen.

-¿Yo? El coche está fuera, es tuyo.

-Ese no, está fundido, los has destrozado hermano –se rió.

-¿Quieres que te consiga uno nuevo?

-Así es… uno mejor –palmeó mi espalda –Toma una cerveza –le quitó la cerveza a Jake y me la entregó.

-Oye… es mía –Jake se quejó.

-Cállate –Emmett lo silenció –Pongan música, idiotas.

Volvieron a prender la radio, sonaba un tema de _Wisin & Yandel_.

Dí unas vueltas en la casa, Jake me seguía a todos lados.

-¿Tienes algún problema? –le pregunté.

-Tienes pinta de policía –me miró despectivamente.

Me reí –¿Policía?

-Sí, policía –sacó una navaja de su bolsillo.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya basta! –apareció Bella y lo empujó –¿Qué mierda haces?

-Este tipo no me gusta…

-Problema tuyo –respondió tomándome de la mano –Ven vamos a la cocina –me arrastró hasta la cocina, donde tomó una cerveza del refrigerador –Oí que perdiste –se burló de mí.

-Muy graciosa –suspiré.

-Mi hermano siempre gana, siempre –indicó.

-Parece que sí –asentí.

-Seth dice que fundiste el coche ¿es verdad?

-Sí –admití algo enojado conmigo mismo.

-Emmett te matará –se rió.

-¿Me das otra? –le mostré la cerveza vacía.

-Toma –me entregó otra –¿Quieres ir afuera?

-Claro –me encogí de hombros.

Nos sentamos en el porche.

-¿Trabajas o estudias? –pregunté.

-Estudio –respondió.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Medicina.

-¿Medicina? –levanté mis cejas asombrado.

-¿No te parezco intelectual? –me empujó.

-No, no es eso… ¿Y cómo pagas la universidad?

-Mi hermano paga mis estudios –aclaró –Él se hizo cargo de mí luego de la muerte de nuestros padres.

-Wow –hice una pausa –¿Y de dónde saca Emmett el dinero para costear la universidad?

Lanzó una carcajada –Del trabajo y las carreras ¿de dónde más?

Reí –Claro, obvio.

-¿Tú de que trabajas?

-Vendo repuestos en una tienda de coches –mentí.

-Interesante –asintió repetidas veces –¿Alguna vez te apresaron?

-Sí –tragué saliva.

-Niño malo –me sacó la lengua.

Sonreí –¿Y cómo conociste a Tyler?

-En una carrera –desvié la mirada.

-¿Amor a primera vista? –se burló.

-¡Oh muy graciosa! –comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ahhhhh ¡oye! ¡Basta, basta! –gritó retorciéndose.

-¿Qué mierda pasa? –Jake nos interrumpió furioso, parecía que había bebido de más.

-Nada, Jake, no te metas… por dios ¡Que pesado eres!

-Te oí gritar –bufó.

-¿Acaso estás pendiente de mí? –se levantó hecha un fuego.

-Este tipo no me gusta, ya te lo he dicho –me miró de reojo.

-Déjalo en paz –Seth intervino.

-Váyanse a la mierda –se ofendió rápidamente –Sigan defendiendo al poli –susurró por lo bajo.

-Siempre hace lo mismo, no te preocupes por él –Seth me palmeó.

Asentí.

-Vamos por otra cerveza –me arrastró dentro de la fiesta.

-Adiós –Bella me guiñó un ojo.

-No te metas con ella, hermano, Emmett te cortará la de abajo –señaló mi paquete.

Me atraganté.

-Su hermanita es intocable –explicó.

-Pero –hice una pausa –¿tú primo Jake?

-Sí, bueno ellos son como hermanos, nacieron en el mismo barrio, sus padres eran amigos de niños. Tienen otros códigos. Emmett impulsó la relación entre ellos.

-Oh… entiendo.

-Intenta no meterte en líos, si haces todo bien puedes unirte –sonrió.

-¿Unirme?

-Al equipo, hermano… Me caes bien, pareces _buena onda_.

-Tú también me cae bien –admití.

-Deberás arreglar ese coche para Emmett, yo te podría ayudar –comentó luego mirando por la ventana.

-¿Me ayudarías a repararlo?

-Claro, pero tú pones el _cash_ –frotó sus dedos.

-Obvio –asentí.

Tener a Seth como amigo me ayudaría para infiltrarme más en el mundo de Swan y su equipo.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

-Me cae bien –miré a Cullen analizándolo.

-Jake lo odia –respondió Jasper riéndose.

-Jake odia a todo el mundo –aclaré.

-Dice que es _poli_ –susurró.

-¿ _Poli_? –negué –No lo creo, no me parece un _poli_.

-Ha estado mirando a Bella toda la noche –Alice metió su bocadillo.

Bufé –Por favor, Alice, no llenes mi cabeza de mierda.

-Solo decía –ironizó.

-¡Oye, Cullen! –grité llamándolo –¿Qué harás con la basura que está fuera?

-La repararemos –interrumpió Seth.

-¿Repararemos? –levanté mis cejas.

-Le ofrecí ayuda, pero el pondrá el _cash_.

-Está bien, pueden usar el taller de atrás –asentí.

-¿De verdad? –Cullen se sorprendió.

-Si robas algo te corto la mano –lo tomé de la camisa –¿Entendido?

-S-sí –respondió nervioso.

-Y no pienses en mi hermana.

Negó.

-Porque si lo haces te cortaré otra cosa –sonreí.

Tragó saliva –Entendí.

-Mañana te espero para comenzar ¿tienes como volver a tu casa? –preguntó Seth.

-Tomaré un taxi –indicó revisando su billetera.

-Seth te llevará –señalé –Jasper ve con ellos –ordené empujándolo.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana –choque los cinco con él.

-¡Gracias por salvarme de la _poli_! –exclamé –Oye –tomé a Jasper de la chaqueta –Verifica sus datos, Seth confía demasiado en él y es muy inocente, no quiero arriesgarme. Quiero saber quién es, quiero saber todo. Debes ser discreto.

Asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de la autora_

 _Pido disculpas por mi atraso en la actualización. Esta semana habrá doble capítulo como compensación. Y el siguiente será más extendido._

 _He tenido algunos problemas y cambios personales, dejándome poco tiempo para escribir. Sepan disculparme. Espero ansiosa sus reviews._

 _ByAdmiRo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Edward POV**

-Tengo algunos detalles interesantes –le comenté a Forge.

-¿Qué detalles?

-Estoy metiéndome en la banda de Swan –indiqué –Y la hermana va a la universidad, no decía nada de eso en su reporte.

-¿Universidad?

Asentí.

Revisó unos papeles –¡Jessica! –gritó.

-Sí, señor.

-Tráeme a Newton ¡ya!

No había pasado ni un minuto, que Mike ya se encontraba allí.

-Sí, dígame que pasó –agachó la cabeza.

-El motor se fundió –metí mi bocadillo.

-¿Se fundió? –Forge miró a Mike furioso.

-Ups –hizo una mueca.

-¿Isabella Swan va a la universidad?

-¿Universidad? No, señor, no hay registros –negó la información.

-Sí, sí va a la universidad, me lo ha dicho ella.

-Quizás mintió…

-No, no mintió –negué.

-Busca en los registros tiene que haber algo –ordenó Forge.

-Sí señor –afirmó y luego me lanzó una mirada penetrante –Suerte, Masen –bufó.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-¿Se fundió el motor? –preguntó Forge luego.

-Sí, en una carrera con Swan, tengo que entregarle mi coche porque perdí. Necesito presupuesto para comprar repuestos nuevos.

-¿Perdiste?

-Perdí la mano –aclaré.

-Bien, pídele a Jessica un cheque para comprar esas cosillas.

-Gracias, Forge. Avísame si consigues la información de Isabella Swan.

-Ten cuidado, la familia Swan no es de fiar –susurró.

Me reí –Okey, tendré cuidado.

-¿Qué hay de Vulturi?

-Aún nada, no he podido hablarle. Es algo inaccesible.

-Bien, bien. Ten cuidado –me echo de la oficina.

-Jessica, necesito un cheque con dos mil dólares –comenté.

-¿Dos mil dólares?

-Se me fundió el coche, tengo que repararlo.

-Oh… este Mike –bufó.

-No es mi culpa, tú no sabes conducir, Masen –Mike se apareció y ya comenzó a quejarse.

-¡Cállate la boca!

-Bueno muchachos, no peleen –Jessica se levantó de la silla y se colocó entre medio de ambos.

-Imbécil –susurró.

-¡Dímelo en la cara, Newton! –grité furioso al verlo alejarse.

-Ya, ya… listo –Jessica me acarició la espalda.

Me alejé –Sí, gracias, estoy calmado.

-Bien, aquí tienes el cheque –me lo entregó.

-Gracias, nos vemos –la saludé con amabilidad.

-Adiós, Edward –suspiró.

¡Joder! Jessica vivía intentando coquetear conmigo. ¡Era insoportablemente pesada! No comprendía que no me sentía atraído a ella, seguía intentando conquistarme, una y otra vez. ¡Qué mujer persistente!

.

.

.

 **Seth POV**

-¡Hey, _bro_! –saludé a Edward que acababa de llegar –¿Trajiste la chatarra?

-Tampoco para tanto –lanzó una carcajada.

-A ver, vamos a ver que estaría necesitando –abrí el capot.

-Traje unos repuestos de la tienda –aclaró.

-Bien, bien.

-¿Emmett?

-Está en la casa –señalé la puerta trasera.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, sí.

Ingresó a la casa mientras le echaba un vistazo al coche.

A los pocos minutos salieron abrazados y riéndose.

-¿Te doy una mano? –preguntó Edward.

-Claro, ve a buscar la caja de herramientas –indiqué señalándosela.

-Saldré con Rose, si necesitan algo llámenme –comentó Emmett.

-Claro, ve tranquilo.

 _Dos horas más tarde_

-¿Traes unas cervezas de la heladera? –pregunté sediento.

-Okey –tomó un trapo viejo y se limpió las manos.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Tomé dos cervezas de la heladera, al cerrar la puerta me pegué un susto de muerte, Bella estaba allí.

-¡Oh, Bella! –me asombré –No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Sí, aquí estoy, estudiando para un parcial –me miró de arriba abajo –Te ves muy sucio –sacudió mi blusa.

-Estamos reparando el coche con Seth –respondí.

-¡Qué bien! –sonrió.

Aclaré mi voz –Iré a llevarle una –le mostré las cervezas.

-Claro, claro, nos vemos luego.

-Aquí están –le dí una de las latas a Seth –Bella estaba dentro de la casa ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, estaba estudiando.

-Ah –hice una pausa –¿Sabes dónde estudia? ¿En qué universidad? –pregunté intentando sacarle algo de información.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Universidad de California –respondió inocentemente.

-¿Y Emmett paga sus gastos?

-Sí, él lo hace.

-Es un buen hermano –susurré.

-Sí, lo es, es un tipo de fierro, a mí siempre me ayudó tanto –explicó –es tan generoso, ya verás, no hay nadie como él… ayuda a su gente como nadie.

-Sí, puedo verlo.

-Ellos son mi familia.

Sonreí, Seth verdaderamente admiraba y quería a Emmett.

Cuando terminamos de reparar el coche, Seth se ofreció a darle unas vueltas.

-Yo me quedaré, iré por otra –señalé la cerveza vacía.

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato –me saludó y se subió al coche.

Ingresé en la casa –¿Qué buscas ahora? –preguntó Bella desde el sillón.

-Otra –indiqué.

-¿Otra, qué?

-Cerveza –reí.

-¿No deberías darte una ducha? –preguntó levantándose.

-¿Una ducha? –pregunté tragando saliva –No lo creo.

-Estás negro –intentó contener la risa.

-Pues… no lo sé. ¿No le molestará a tu hermano que use su baño?

-No le diremos nada, será un secreto –susurró acercándose –Además te prestaré mi baño.

-Bien –sus manos apretaron mi cinturón, muy cerca de mi bragueta.

Me alejé suavemente –Bien, gracias.

-Aquí _el castillo de Bella_ –abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Linda cama –admiré su acolchado de _animal print_ _violeta._

-Aquí está el baño –señaló una puerta.

-Gracias, Bella, eres muy amable –me quité la blusa.

Se quedó parada mirándome.

-¿No te irás?

Negó levantando su ceja izquierda.

Me quité los tenis y luego el jean –¿Cuál es la caliente? –pregunté ingresando a la ducha.

-Esa –indicó Bella detrás de mí señalando la llave derecha.

-Bien, gracias –repetí esperando que saliera del baño.

-¿Te bañas con ropa interior?

-No.

-Dámela –colocó su mano frente a mí.

Me quité el bóxer y se lo entregué.

Lamió su labio inferior –Lindo –sonrió mirando mi polla con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Cerré la cortina –Bien, abriré el agua –indiqué.

-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó algo traviesa asomándose detrás de la cortina.

-Bien –exclamé riéndome por dentro, la situación era muy bizarra.

.

.

.

-¿Esta toalla es para mí? –pregunté al ver una toalla azul apoyada sobre la tabla del inodoro.

-Sí –oí su voz en la habitación.

Tomé la toalla y me sequé rápidamente –¿Mi ropa?

No respondió –¿Bella? –salí del baño, estaba tirada en la cama desnuda –Mierda –me paralicé.

-¿Mierda? –preguntó sentándose.

-Yo… mm… es… q-que –tartamudeé.

-Shhhhh –posó su dedo índice en mis labios.

Jadeé acariciando su cintura –¿Te parezco bonita? –preguntó arrinconándome contra la pared.

Asentí –Muy bonita –susurré nervioso.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que era un error, que no era lo correcto, que debía detenerme, pero mi cuerpo no podía evitarlo, debía hacerlo, era un impulso que no podía controlar.

Tiré la toalla, la levanté en brazos y besé sus labios, la besé de una forma tan vulgar que me sentí un maldito pervertido.

-Edward –gimió mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Apreté sus nalgas con mis manos.

-Házmelo –suplicó tensando su cuerpo.

La coloqué contra un aparador y comencé a penetrarla.

-Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhhh –gimió.

-Oh cariño –jadeé embistiéndola con fuerza.

-Ah… sí, sí –gritó clavando sus uñas en mi espalda.

De repente me alejé –No puedo, tu hermano me matará –el miedo me invadió, tiraría un caso a la basura en tan solo segundos.

-No –me besó con suavidad.

La alejé –De verdad, Bella, esto… yo…

-¿Estás casado? –preguntó confundida.

-No –negué y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez decidió morderme.

-Ouch –me quejé –Me has mordido –me toqué y noté que me salía sangre.

-Es que soy una niña traviesa –jadeó lamiendo sus labios.

-Si alguien se entera de esto… yo…

-No diré nada, lo prometo –susurró.

La miré fijamente, algo en su mirada me ponía la piel de gallina.

Corrió hacia la cama de forma aniñada.

La perseguí –Ven aquí traviesa –me puse sobre ella –¿Qué es lo que te gusta? –acaricié su coño con mi dedo índice.

Se retorció. Introduje mi dedo una y otra vez.

-Ahhhh –gimió moviendo su cadera hacia los lados –Edward –mi nombre se oía tan bien en sus labios.

Bajé hasta sus piernas, le di unos besos suaves y cosquillosos.

-Mmmm –suspiró.

Llegué a sus muslos y comencé a mordisquearla.

-Ahhh –lanzó un leve gemido.

Pasé mi lengua por su coño para humedecerla, introduje dos dedos y comencé a masturbarla.

-Eres hermosa, mujer –tenía la polla como una roca.

Me tironeó de la oreja, subí hasta su rostro –¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Todo –me envolvió con sus piernas.

-¿Todo? –coloqué mi polla en su coño.

-Todo –repitió y me penetré suavemente.

-Ahhh, ahhhh –gemimos desesperados.

Con su lengua lamió mi cuello –Ah, ah, Edward.

-Oh, Bella –jadeé embistiéndola más y más fuerte.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah –sus gemidos me volvían loco, rápidamente salí de su coño para acabar.

-Hazlo en mi boca –susurró chupeteando mi semen.

Me recosté a su lado.

-No le diré a nadie, te lo prometo, Edward –suspiró.

-¿Volverá a suceder?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto –la miré.

Sonrió –¿Te gustaría que volviera a suceder?

-Sí –admití sin pensar en las consecuencias futuras de mis actos.

-Me gustas mucho –apoyó su rostro en mi pecho.

-Y tú a mí –acaricié su cabello.

.

.

.

Me vestí y bajé las escaleras, Seth ya debía preguntarse dónde estaba.

-Te la follaste ¿no? –preguntó Jasper sentando en la mesa de la cocina.

-No, no, no –negué perdiendo la calma.

-Todo bien –sonrió –Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, porque Emmett te la cortará, literalmente.

Tosí nervioso –Olvídate de Bella, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, _bro_.

Asentí –Sí.

-Oye, Cullen –Seth se me apareció por detrás –¿Dónde andabas?

-Por ahí –tragué saliva.

-El coche es una _joyita_ –levantó su pulgar.

-¿Lo estuvieron reparando? –preguntó Jasper.

-Así es –respondió Seth.

-Hola –Bella bajó las escaleras y saludó a Jasper.

-Hola –levantó sus cejas.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –negó riéndose.

Me miró –Yo… no…

-Es obvio –me interrumpió Jasper.

-¿Qué es obvio? –Seth preguntó confundido.

-Nada, nada –Bella cortó la conversación –No te metas en donde no te incumbe –le susurró a Jasper luego.

-Yo no me meto en nada –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres café? –preguntó mirándome.

-Claro, un café me vendría bien.

-Yo también quiero uno –Seth levantó la mano como un niño.

-Buenas –saludó Rose ingresando.

-Hola –la saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ya terminaron con el coche?

Seth asintió.

-Ve a ayudar a Emmett –ordenó a Jasper.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene bolsas –bufó –Fuimos al mercado e hicimos la compra semanal.

-Yo también ayudo –Seth corrió detrás de él.

-¿Cómo está todo? –preguntó saludando a Bella.

-Bien, muy bien –mordió su labio inferior mirándome.

Desvié la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Estudiaste?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo rindes?

-La semana próxima –respondió –Aquí está tu café –me entregó la taza y rozó mis dedos con los suyos.

La piel se me erizó.

-Yo también quiero, hazme uno –pidió Rosalie.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

-¿Averiguaste algo?

-¿Algo de qué?

-Nada, unos repuestos –mentí.

-Sí –asintió –Lleva estas, Seth –Jasper le dio unas bolsas para alejarlo.

-¿Y?

-Estuvo preso, por robo de autos a mano armada.

Me reí.

-Tiene algunos antecedentes por organizar carreras ilegales.

-Bien, ¿tienes algo más?

-Nació en Chicago, quedó huérfano a los dieciséis, vivió en un hogar sustituto hasta que cometió su primer delito. No tiene hermanos, ni familiares, tampoco está casado, no hay nada que lo vincule a Vulturi, ni a otra banda de Los Ángeles.

-¿Y Tyler?

-Hablé con él, dice que es de su total confianza.

-Genial –me sentí satisfecho con la información.

-¿Compraste para una parrillada? –revisó las bolsas.

-Sí, se le ocurrió a Rose –respondí.

-¡Parrillada! –gritó Jasper al ingresar a la casa.

-¡Siii! –Bella saltó de alegría –¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, Ed?

-¿Yo? No, no quiero molestar.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte, no molestas –indiqué.

-Gracias –sonrió.

Al rato comenzamos a preparar el fuego –Pásame más carbón –le pedí a Jasper.

-¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? –Jake llegó y se quedó paralizado mirando a Edward.

-Lo invitó Bella –respondió Seth.

-Él o yo, decidan ahora –bufó.

-No te comportes como un niño… ¡anda! –exclamé.

-Este tipo me da mala espina, no confío en él.

-Me iré –Edward se levantó de la silla, Rose lo empujó para que se volviera a sentar.

-A ver, ya, ya. Se pueden quedar ambos –insistí.

-Yo no me quedo ni loco –Jake comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Oye, Jake! ¡No te vayas, imbécil! –gritó Jasper.

-¡Vayan con el _poli_! –gritó.

Me reí –La tiene con que eres _poli_ –me senté al lado de Edward.

-Qué tontería –respondió riéndose.

-Ya se le pasará, está celoso.

.

.

.

-Todos a la mesa –ordenó Rose.

Seth tomó un pan.

-Ya que tú tomaste la comida primero, te toca rezar –tomé de la mano a Bella.

-Ohhh –se quejó –Querido señor Jesús, te agradecemos por esta cena y por los repuestos para el coche de Edward.

Intenté contener la risa.

-Los repuestos, claro –se burló Alice.

-Boba –la empujó.

-Shhh, shhh, nada de insultos en la mesa –los frené.

Edward estaba petrificado por la situación, no se lo esperaba.

-¿No te esperabas que fuera católico? –le pregunté riéndome, negó –¿Tú eres católico?

-Sí –asintió –Pero verdaderamente, no soy practicante, nunca he ido a una iglesia.

-No te preocupes, en esta mesa todos son bienvenidos –le sonreí.

-El domingo irás conmigo –Seth lo codeó.

-Hola –Jake volvió con la cabeza gacha.

-Volviste –susurró Jasper.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-¡Claro, siéntate! –le pedí a Bella que trajera una silla.

-Me alegra que volvieras –confesó Edward.

-Sí, claro que sí –respondió irónicamente.

-Bueno. Nada de peleas, a comer –ordené.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Edward POV**

-En mi barrio el que cocina no lava platos –susurré acercándole a Bella los últimos platos de la mesa.

-Pues aquí sí –bufó –ve con los muchachos a ver la televisión –indicó sonriéndome.

-Está bien, te ayudaré –tomé un trapo y comencé a secar los platos que ya había lavado.

-¡Oye! –Jake ingresó a la cocina –¿Me lavas el coche más tarde _muchachita_?

-¿Qué? –Bella se dio vuelta furiosa.

-No es contigo, Bells, le digo a él –me señaló.

-¿Y porque le dices así? –lo enfrentó.

-Porque lavar los platos es cosa de mujer –se rió.

-¿Ah sí? –Bella se le acercó –¿Cuál era el nombre de ese restaurant, de comida mexicana, al que una vez me llevaste?

-¿ _Mambo_? –sonrió y luego mordió su labio inferior.

-Sí, sí, ese mismo –Bella respondió entusiasmada –Allí podríamos ir a comer –me miró –¿Quieres que vayamos mañana por la noche, Ed? –asentí intentando no reír.

-¿Qué? –Jake me miró lleno de odio.

-Iré con la _muchachita_ , lo lamento, Jake –susurró Bella sacándole la lengua.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente_

-¿Consiguieron ese puesto para mí? –le pregunté a Forge.

-Sí, Jessica ya tiene todo lo que necesitas, pídeselo –respondió –Mañana mismo te quiero trabajando allí, Vulturi compra seguido en ese negocio de repuestos, quizás puedas cruzártelo algún día, hay que aprovechar cada segundo.

-Genial, jefe.

-¿Ya te has mudado a la pensión?

-Sí, ya lo hice, mudé lo indispensable como usted lo pidió.

-No lleves nada del caso a ese departamento, debes tenerlo limpio para que todos crean en ti, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien puede meterse a revisar.

-Hay uno de la banda que desconfía de mí, su nombre es Jake, fue novio de Bella, está algo celoso y me tiene entre ceja y ceja –comenté.

-¿Ah sí?

-Dice que soy un _poli_ –reí.

-Ten cuidado con ese, no te confíes –susurró –A todo esto ¿cómo has avanzado? ¿Alguna pista de Swan que lo vincule a los camiones?

-Aún nada, es muy pronto, jefe –admití.

-¡Oye, Cullen! –gritó cuando estaba a punto de irme –Ten cuidado con esa tal _"Bella"_ –enconmilló –Es un trabajo, no es la vida real, recuérdalo, no debes involucrarte.

-Lo sé –asentí mintiéndole, ya me había involucrado.

.

.

.

Toqué timbre en la casa de los Swan –Hola –Emmett abrió mirándome seriamente –Si le rompes el corazón, te mataré Masen, te mataré –repitió señalándome y luego me dirigió una sonrisa.

Asentí repetidas veces –¿Ya está lista?

-Ya casi –indicó Rose bajando las escaleras –¿Qué hay, _bro_? –me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Bien, bien, todo bien –respondí nervioso.

-Hablo enserio, Edward, es mi hermanita –susurró Emmett.

-Lo sé, Emmett, la cuidaré con mi vida, lo prometo, nunca la lastimaría –hice una promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir.

-Ed –oí la voz de Bella bajando las escaleras, tenía un vestido negro, con un gran escote en V que dejaba entre ver parte de sus _bubis._

-T-te ves… te… ve-ves perfecta –tartamudeé quedándome atónito con su belleza.

-¿Pero qué mierda? –Emmett miró su escote con asco.

-Se usa así –Rose lo interrumpió.

-¿Así? –dudó.

-Yo creo que te ves muy hermosa –le dije sonrojado.

-Tú también –me guiñó un ojo.

-¡Hey, Ed! ¡Me olvidaba! –Emmett me tomó de la camisa –El domingo hay una carrera, la llaman " _La carrera del desierto_ ", te quiero listo para ir.

-¿Pero con que auto voy a correr?

-Yo te conseguiré uno, no te preocupes por eso, _bro_.

Subí en el coche de Bella, _Nissan 240 SX_ , nos dirigimos hasta el restaurante mexicano, _Mambo_ –Disculpa que no he traído el coche, es que no tengo –ironicé –Tu hermano se apoderó de él.

Lanzó una carcajada –Está bien, entiendo.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-¿Qué quieres pedir? –le pregunté intrigada.

-Creo que pediré unos tacos ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo –sonreí.

-Quería hacerte una pregunta –aclaró su voz –¿Aún te interesa Jake?

Reí –¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sabes, de forma romántica.

-¡No!

-Es solo que me pareció entender que querías darle celos con esta cena, justo en este sitio, me sentí extraño.

-Solo quería que pagara por decirte _muchachita_ –confesé –No quería hacerte sentir incómodo, lo lamento, Ed.

-Está bien, es solo que me sentí celoso cuando quisiste darle celos a él.

-¿Celoso? –con mi pie debajo de la mesa acaricié su pierna.

Sonrió y me miró a los ojos fijamente –Eres hermosa, Isabella.

Después de cenar y una laaaarga charla nos dirigimos a su departamento, subimos a mi coche, aceleré y tomé una calle en contramano –¿Estás loca? –Edward me miró riéndose.

-¡Sí, estoy loca! –exclamé –¡Woooohoo!

Vivía en una especie de pensión –¿Rentas el departamento?

-Sí –respondió quitándose la chaqueta.

-Es bonito –me quité los zapatos.

-¿Quieres beber algo?

-¿Qué tienes? –revisé su heladera, estaba casi vacía.

-Cerveza –señaló el freezer.

Tomé dos latas –¡Toma! –le lancé una y me acerqué lentamente a él, lo empujé para que cayera en el sofá, me senté arriba suyo y le chupeteé la boca con mi lengua –Me gustas, Edward –jadeé.

Esa noche volvimos a hacerlo.

-Está bien, sí, sí, entendí –oí que hablaba con alguien, me levanté de la cama.

-¿Edward?

-Bells –besó mi frente colgando el teléfono.

-¿Quién era? ¡Son las tres de la madrugada!

-Equivocado –respondió, sentí que estaba mintiéndome pero no me importó.

-Vamos a la cama –lo arrastré a la cama nuevamente.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

 _8:00 am_

-¿Bells? –la sacudí, aún estaba dormida –Debo irme a trabajar –indiqué.

-Mmmmm, no –bufó.

-Sí, tengo que irme, llegaré tarde y tendré problemas –le di un beso en la mejilla –Hay una llave en la mesa de la cocina, vete cuando quieras.

Esa noche el grupo de asaltantes había atacado nuevamente, Forge me había llamado en medio de la noche para avisármelo. Tuve que mentirle a Bella, otra vez, odiaba hacerlo.

 _9:00 am_

-¿Dónde debo trabajar? –le pregunté al supervisor de la tienda.

-Atenderás en caja –indicó.

Me coloqué en mi puesto, horas más tarde llegó un muchacho con el cabello de _Justin Bieber_ –Necesito unos repuestos –me entregó un papel con todo detallado.

-¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?

-Para hoy, para ayer –respondió de mala gana –¿Cuándo lo tendrás?

-¿Ocho llantas? ¿Tres baterías? ¿Un alternador? ¿Todo para _honda civic_?

-Sí, ¿acaso quieres que te lo lea? –ironizó.

-No, no, entiendo todo –respondí –Para hoy mismo, por la tarde puedes venir a retirarlo.

Sacó una faja de dinero –Aquí está todo –me lo entregó.

-¿A pedido de quién?

-Riley –indicó haciéndose el canchero –¿Acaso no me conoces, hermano? –negué riéndome.

-No te burles de Riley, nadie se burla de Riley, _baby_ –me lanzó una mirada asesina.

¿ _Baby_?; pensé y lancé una arcada –Es el maldito _Justin Bieber_ –susurré al supervisor.

-Es conocido en las carreras, es muy bueno, tiene un grupo _cool_.

-¿Tiene un grupo?

-Sí, son como cinco, siempre andan juntos, ganan bastante con las carreras, al menos eso parece, siempre están comprando repuestos.

 _14:00 pm_

Recibí un mensaje de texto de Bella _"Estoy en casa estudiando, Emmett se ha puesto furioso porque no viene a dormir, no aparezcas por aquí esta noche"_

Llamé a Forge –Tengo una pista, es algo grande –me dirigía a la parada del autobús, para ir a casa, cuando un móvil policial me detuvo –¿Por qué? –pregunté nervioso.

-Forge nos envió –susurró el oficial.

Me llevaron hasta la estación de policías –¿Qué tienes, Cullen?

-¿Quién es esa? –señalé a una mujer sentada en el escritorio de Forge.

-Esme Anne Platt –se presentó –FBI –me mostró su placa –Usted llamó a su superior indicándole que tenía una pista, algo grande.

Asentí.

-¿Y que es esa pista?

-Un muchacho hoy llegó a la tienda y ordenó unos repuestos para _honda civic_ , su nombre es Riley, tiene una banda con la que corren ilegalmente. Según mi supervisor gastan mucho dinero, más del que deberían.

-¿ _Honda civic_?

-Esa es la marca de los coches que han asaltado todos esos meses, los camioneros lo declararon –respondí –Me pareció una coincidencia muy interesante ¿no creen?

-¡Buen trabajo, Cullen! Debemos atraparlos lo antes posible, los camioneros comenzarán a defenderse.

-¿Defenderse?

-Han avisado que a partir de mañana estarán armados –indicó Platt –Preferimos tener a los delincuentes vivos y no una masacre que limpiar.

-Entiendo.

-Debes investigar un poco más, necesitamos pruebas antes de allanar su taller. Un juez no nos dará una orden de allanamiento por una simple compra.

-Bien, haré lo posible.

-¿Jefe? –Mike ingresó en la oficina –La putita pasó la noche en casa de Cullen –indicó riéndose.

-¿De qué putita hablas? –lo enfrenté furioso.

-La putita Swan –respondió.

-¡Te mataré, Newton! –le pegué en el rostro.

Forge me sostuvo –¡Detente, Cullen!

Me solté y me dirigí a la salida –¡Son todos unos puntos imbéciles!

-¡Cullen! –Forge caminó hacia mí furioso –Debes cortar eso, ahora mismo.

-Yo… es solo por trabajo… no es nada serio.

-Mantén la cabeza fría, o todo saldrá mal.

-No es nada importante –mentí.

-Emmett no es lo que crees, Edward. Puedo notar como estás adaptándote a él, a ellos. ¿Acaso olvidaste de leer todo el informe?

-No, señor, lo leí todo.

-¿Recuerdas la parte donde Emmett estuvo preso por intento de homicidio?

-Sí, señor –asentí.

-¡Este es tu trabajo! ¿Acaso no quieres ser como tu padre?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-¡Entonces haz lo que debes!

Esa noche me dirigí al taller del equipo de Riley, iba a revisar cada rincón, debía encontrar algo que los involucrara en los asaltos.

Me metí por una ventana trasera, revisé sus coches, no eran los del asalto, estaba equivocado, la banda de Riley no tenía nada que ver.

-¡Maldición! –pateé un tarro furioso.

Cada vez me acercaba más a la idea de que Emmett estaba involucrado en los asaltos.

Salté de la ventana, comencé a caminar hacia mi coche cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

-Carajo –me toqué la cabeza –¿Qué mierda? –alguien me arrastraba por el suelo.

-Shhhhh ¡Maldito _poli_! –exclamó la voz de Jake –¡Te lo dije, Emmett, es un maldito policía, te lo dije, joder!

-¡Cálmate! –oí la voz de Jasper –¿Edward? –me cacheteó para despertarme.

-¿Mmmm? –abrí los ojos –¿Qué mierda les sucede?

-¿Qué hacías revisando el taller de Riley?

-¿Qué?

-¡Que es un puto policía! –Jake insistió.

-¡Edward! –Emmett se acercó furioso –¡Responde la maldita pregunta! ¿Qué hacías humeando en el taller de Riley?

-Yo… yo…

-¡Es un _poli_!

-¡Ya cállate la puta boca! –Jasper lo empujó.

-¡Edward, respóndeme! –Emmett insistió.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte, Emmett, por la carrera –mentí.

-¿De qué hablas? –Jasper me tomó de la camisa.

-Quería saber contra que nos enfrentábamos. Riley se pasó hoy por la tienda de repuestos y compró muchas cosas.

-¡Está mintiendo! –Jake insistió furioso y sacó una navaja –¿Lo matamos?

-¡No, nadie matará a nadie! –Emmett lo frenó.

-¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro! –juré en vano.

-¿Entonces dices que ibas a revisar taller por taller para saber a qué nos enfrentábamos? ¿Eso dices niño allanador? –Jasper me miró fijamente.

-Sí, eso mismo –tragué saliva.

-¡Es _poli_! –Jake perdía la cordura –¿Acaso estás ciego, Emmett?

-¡Cállate la puta boca! –gritó –Iremos al taller de Vulturi, queda a unas calles de aquí –indicó.

-¿Qué? –Jake se aquedó boquiabierto.

-Vamos –Jasper me levantó y me sacudió la camisa.

Me quedé paralizado ¿acaso era todo un engaño e iban a matarme, o me habían creído?

-¡Sube al auto! –indicó Emmett señalándome la puerta trasera –Ve con él, Jasp.

Jasper se sentó a mi lado –Espero que no seas un puto _poli_ , porque me las pagarás –susurró.

-No lo soy –insistí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

 _Quería disculparme por la suspensión del fiction. Me costaba encontrar la inspiración para seguirlo, pero ya está, ya la conseguí. Y volví, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, y mañana subiré otro más. Ya tengo cuatro capítulos escritos así que, se asegurarán las actualizaciones del mes. Espero disfruten de la historia, no los defraudaré._

 _Saludos cordiales, ByAdmiRo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Jasper POV**

Nos dirigimos al taller de James Vulturi, ingresamos forzando una puerta paralela –Quédate en el coche a unas calles de aquí, avísanos si alguien viene –le ordenó Emmett a Jacob.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo ¡maldición!

-¡Ya, ya, ve hombre! –lo empujé.

Revisamos los coches, no tenían motor, ninguno de ellos.

-¿Qué mierda? –pregunté confundido –¿Por qué no tienen motor? La carrera es en dos días.

-Es muy extraño –Edward siguió revisando el taller.

Sonó mi teléfono –¡Están yendo! ¡James llegó! –exclamó Jake desesperado –¡Deben salir de ahí!

-Puta mierda, tenemos que irnos –de repente el gran portón delantero se abrió, nos escondimos detrás un coche.

-¡Trae al maldito! –gritó James pateando su propio coche.

Caius, hermano menor de James, traía a un hombre a los golpes.

-¿Ves algo malo aquí? –preguntó James al hombre.

-No –respondió él agachando la cabeza.

-¿No? –James lo golpeó lanzándolo al suelo.

Miré a Emmett, saqué el arma de mi bolsillo –No, ahora no –negó, no íbamos a meternos en esto.

-¿No ves nada malo, imbécil? ¡No tenemos los motores! ¡Los motores!

-La carrera es en tan solo unos días ¡retrasado! –aclaró Caius escupiéndolo.

-¿Dónde mierda están los motores _Nissan SR 20_? ¿Acaso se los vendiste a otra persona? –preguntó James en voz baja.

-No, no, no.

-Eres un revendedor muy astuto, lo sé –James sonrió y luego lo golpeó con una llave de tuercas.

El hombre cayó al suelo y escupió sangre –Por favor, no, no.

-¿Aceite? ¿Qué dices, Caius? –tomó la manguera del aceite de motor.

-Sí –éste sonrió y lo alentó.

Tomó al hombre y le metió la manguera en la boca –¡Ábrelo, Caius!

-¡No! –el hombre se ahogaba con el aceite.

Miré para otro lado.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Conseguiré los motores! ¡Lo haré! –vomitó aceite.

-¿En dónde los tienes? –cacheteó su rostro.

-En el taller, en el taller –respondió.

-Mataré a tu esposa si no están allí ¿comprendiste?

-Sí, comprendí –el hombre temblaba en el suelo.

-Quiero que beses mis zapatos –James le señaló sus zapatos de cuero.

El hombre arrodillado caminó como perro hasta James y besó sus zapatos.

-¡Vámonos! –ordenó James a su equipo.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Tenemos bastante para allanar a Vulturi ¿no? –comentó Froge –Antecedentes, y ahora con nuevo problemas, allanamiento, hurto, amenaza, intento de homicidio, tráfico de repuestos –¿Por qué nos lo arrestamos?

-Necesitamos más evidencia para inculparlos en el caso de los camiones –respondió Platt.

-¿Qué hay de Swan? –preguntó Newton.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿Por qué aún no has traído ninguna prueba?

-Porque no la hay –bufé.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Es tan obvio!

-¡Emmett no es así, es demasiado moderado como para hacerlo! ¿Arriesgar su vida por unos repuestos? No lo creo.

-Su hermana está nublando tu visión –metió su bocadillo tan deseado.

-No hables de ella –lo miré colérico.

-¡A todos se nos pone dura al verla, no te culpo!

-¡Te lo advertí, Newton! ¡Te mataré! ¡Maldito hijo de perra!

-¡Por favor, ya basta! –Platt gritó furiosa.

-¡Él comenzó! –lo señalé, Forge me retiró de la oficina a la fuerza.

-¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¡Es la segunda vez, Cullen! ¡No volverá a pasar porque te quedarás fuera del caso! ¿Comprendes?

-Sí, señor –intenté calmarme.

-¡Maldición, Cullen! ¿Qué te está pasando? –se acercó a Jessica –Dame los archivos de Swan –señaló –¿Viste antes estas fotos? –me mostró las fotos de un hombre con el rostro destrozado.

Negué.

-Este es el tipo al que Swan intentó matar, su nombre es Sam Uley ¿ves lo que le hizo? ¡Lo destrozó! ¿Aún crees que es moderado?

-Yo… no…

-¡Estás ciego! ¡Debes despertar o te sacaré del caso! ¡Lo haré!

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

-¡Masen! –exclamé llamando a Edward que se encontraba cuchicheando con Seth en el taller –¡Ven!

-Hola, Emmett –me saludó algo incómodo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí.

-Lo que sucedió ayer… bueno, vamos a olvidarlo. Yo no desconfío de ti.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Ven, vamos, quiero mostrarte algo –nos dirigimos al depósito.

-¡Wow! ¡Es un _1970 Dodge Challenger R T_!

-Era de mi padre –comenté –era corredor, el mejor de todos.

-¿Qué sucedió con él?

-Murió en un accidente en el circuito profesional.

-Lo lamento, Emmett –se asombró.

-Bells era muy pequeña, no recuerda ese momento, pero yo… yo jamás lo olvidaré, vi a mi padre en llamas, quemándose vivo, fue el peor día de mi vida –hice una pausa –Sam Uley chocó con él, fue a propósito porque mi padre iba ganándole.

-¿Sam Uley?

-Otro corredor –respondí –Había sido amigo de mi padre mucho antes, pero las carreras son carreras ¿no? Allí la gente pierde todos los códigos, menos mi padre, él era un hombre con honor, nunca perdía los códigos. Lo único que deseaba era ser como él, pero no lo logré ¿sabes? No pude lograrlo.

-¿Qué sucedió con Uley?

-Una tarde me lo crucé, vivía aquí en el barrio. Yo llevaba una llave de tuercas en la mano, estaba reparando el coche viejo de Jake, cuando lo ví, sentí una furia incontrolable, me abalancé sobre él y comencé a pegarle. Lo desfiguré, le arruiné la vida, ahora trabaja como conserje en una escuela y gana un suelo mínimo, su esposa lo dejó –me lamenté por lo que había hecho –Fui a la cárcel por intento de homicidio al poco tiempo, pagué cada día ahí dentro. No volvería jamás.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

-Claro que sí, me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Mi padre no hubiera estado orgulloso de mí.

-Yo creo que estás equivocado, creo que tu padre está orgulloso de ti, Emmett, eres un gran hombre.

-Me harás llorar, Masen.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-Masen –tomé a Edward por la espalda –¿Quieres subir un rato?

-No puedo, Emmett está en la cocina.

-Está con Rose –susurré.

-Se dará cuenta, Bells –me empujó riéndose.

-¡Anda, bobo! –supliqué –Un ratito… por favor.

-Solo un poco –subimos hasta mi habitación –Pero solo un poco, Bells, no quiero problemas con tu hermano.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –pregunté intrigada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oí a Jasp parlotear con Alice, hablaban de ti y de algo que hiciste –comenté.

-Eso está resuelto –respondió.

-¿Sí? –me arrodille y abrí su bragueta –Tú sigue hablando, yo tomaré la leche –gemí.

-¡Bella! –me tomó de los brazos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Emmett subirá y nos verá!

-Ponle la traba a la puerta –indiqué mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Acaricié su polla lentamente, luego le bajé los jeans –Grrrrr –gruñí.

-Traviesa –jadeó.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres más? –le pregunté a Edward si deseaba más pasta.

-No, gracias, estoy bien así –se tocó la barriga.

Me reí.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?

-¿Acaso no tiene dónde dormir? –Jake interrumpió de mala gana.

-Sí, si tengo –Edward le respondió.

-¡No te metas! –Alice le lanzó un trozo de pan.

-¡No jueguen con la comida! –exclamó mi hermano levantándose de la mesa –Si quieres puedes dormir en el sofá, Ed.

-Gracias –sonreí entusiasta –Mi hermano el más bonito del muuuundo –lo apretujé.

-Ya, ya, Bella –me alejó.

Le preparé el sofá a Edward –¿Estarás cómodo? –le dí un almohadazo en el rostro.

-Sí, estaré bien –tomó otra almohada y me pegó.

-¡Ouch!

-¿Te hice mal? –se puso serio y se me acercó preocupado.

-Sí –mentí –¡Bobo! –le pegué varias veces lanzándolo al suelo –¡Guerra de almohadas! –exclamé –¡Yo gano! Siempre gano, Masen –susurré luego y besé sus labios –Por la noche vendré a saludarte, no te duermas –acaricié su entrepierna.

Esperé a que todos se durmieran, cuando el silencio invadió la casa bajé las escaleras en puntas de pie.

-¿Ed? –pregunté intentando no reír.

-¿Qué? –se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Vamos al taller? –levanté mis ceja derecha.

 **Edward POV**

Estaba dormido cuando oí mi celular sonar –¿Hola?

-Aquí Forge –indicó –¡Arrestaremos a Vulturi por la mañana!

-¿De verdad?

-Platt consiguió una orden del juez para retenerlos –reveló.

-¿A qué hora?

- _9:00 am._

Cuando el reloj marcó las _8:00 am_. –Debo irme al trabajo –mentí besando la frente de Bella.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, cariño.

-Sí, cariño –me hizo burla.

-¡Tonta!

-Buenos días –Alice ingresó en la cocina con unas bolsas –Traje más huevos para el desayuno ¿ya te vas, Edward?

-Sí, tengo que irme, hay mucho trabajo pendiente en la tienda.

-Bien, nos vemos luego –sonrió –¡No te olvides de practicar para la carrera!

-No tengo coche –puse mis ojos en blanco.

.

.

.

Me dirigí a la seccional, me preparé con los otros oficiales y nos dirigimos a la mansión de la familia Vulturi, a las nueve en punto allanamos la casa –¡Todos quietos! –gritó Forge.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Aro se levantó de la mesa y escupió el café.

-James Vulturi está arrestado por extorción, tráfico e intento de homicidio –Forge le colocó las esposas –Caius Vulturi está arrestado por extorción e intento de homicidio –le coloqué las esposas al hermano menor.

-¡Nooo! ¡Salgan de mi casa, malditos! –James gritaba desaforado.

-¡Cállate! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado? –Aro lo cacheteó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Emmett POV**

-Osito bubu –Rose escarbaba mi oreja con su dedo índice.

-Ya, mujer, ya –me puse sobre ella –¿Acaso no puedes dejarme dormir un rato más?

-No –negó ella apretando mi trasero.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –me quité la blusa.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero, bubu –besé su cuello, bajé hasta su vientre, le quité las bragas y jugueteé con mi lengua en su coño.

-Ohhhhh –jadeó retorciéndose –Sí, sí, sí –contrajo su cuerpo.

Cuando sentí que estaba por venirse me detuve, le quité el brasier deportivo, masajee un poco sus pechos y luego busque en la cómoda un condón –¿Me lo pones tú?

Con sus pequeñas manos me colocó el condón –Oh, bebé –gemí sintiendo sus manos frotar mi polla erecta.

Se colocó encima de mí, colocó mi polla en su coño húmedo y comenzó a moverse.

-Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh –gimió, apreté sus senos que rebotaban de arriba abajo.

-Sí, bebé, sí –la embestí con fuerza, una y otra vez –¡Que rico que se siente!

-¡Oigan! ¡Aún intento dormir! –gritó Seth en la otra habitación.

-¡Madre mía! –exclamó Rose riéndose.

-¡Lo lamento, Seth! –grité avergonzado, me sentía tan rojo como un tomate –Oh por dios, que incómodo –intenté aguantar la risa.

.

.

.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? –preguntó Alice cuando bajé a desayunar.

-¿Haciendo de qué?

Hizo la seña de penetración con sus manos.

-¡Oye! –grité atragantándome con una tostada.

-¡Y Seth los oyó! ¡Bueno en realidad todos los oímos!

-¡Ya, ya!

-Qué asco –Seth se hizo una bolita.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar de nosotros! –Rose empujó a Alice –Prepárame un café, linda.

Alice le mostró su dedo índice –Que te lo haga tu novio.

-¡Anda, malvada!

-¿Qué se traen? –Jasper llegó todo sudado.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Del gym –mostró sus músculos.

-No empieces que pareces un ridículo cuando haces eso –susurré.

-Mmmm… sexy –Alice se le abalanzó –¡Hoy es el día del sexo! ¡Seth tendrás que irte de la casa por hoy!

-¡Diuuu! ¡Qué asco! –Seth salió disparado al jardín –¡Son un asco! –gritó desde fuera.

Miré a Rose, me lancé a reír.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente_

 **Edward POV**

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté a Jessica –¿Los dejaron salir? –lo he oído en las noticias esta mañana.

-El hombre que los denunció retiró la denuncia por extorsión, robo e intento de homicidio, no hay pruebas en contra de ellos para retenerlos por los robos de los camiones, no han encontrado nada en el allanamiento. Además su padre les pagó la fianza.

-¡Mierda! –pateé el cesto de la basura.

-¡Calma, Ed! –intentó consolarme.

-¿Dónde está Forge?

-Está reunido con Patt del FBI, no puedo dejarte pasar, lo siento.

-¿Cómo pudieron dejarlos ir? ¡Joder!

En ese instante, Patt salió de la oficina de Forge –Cullen –me saludó.

Asentí.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué los dejaron ir?

-No podemos retenerlos. En el allanamientos no encontraron nada que los vinculara con robos. El hombre no ratificó la denuncia, y el padre pagó la fianza. Lo único que nos queda es llevar a juicio a James Vulturi por tráfico de piezas. No hay nada más.

-¡Es obvio que el hombre fue amenazado y retiró la denuncia, Forge! ¡Por favor!

-Lo sé, no soy idiota, Cullen, pero es así.

-No puedo creerlo –negué irascible.

-Debes apretar a Swan para que confiese –comentó luego.

-¿Qué?

-Es obvio que Swan y su banda tienen algo que ver con todo esto ¿quién más podría ser? Por ahora es el único sospechoso que nos queda.

-No, no es él.

-Si no me traes una confesión en _48 horas_ te sacaré del caso –afirmó.

-¿Es broma, cierto?

-No, no es broma. Hablo muy enserio, Cullen. Quiero esa confesión ¡ya!

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde le envié un mensaje a Emmett para que nos reunamos en un bar a tomar cerveza.

-¿Qué les sirvo? –preguntó la moza, una rubia de rostro angelical.

-¡Hey, Irina! –Emmett la saludó con confianza.

-¿Cómo están todos por casa?

-Bien, muy bien por suerte –admitió.

-¿Jasp? ¿Todavía con la enana?

-No le digas así, Alice es muy agradable –Emmett se sintió ofendido –Sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio, Irina, no te queda la maldad.

Se rió –La verdad es que extraño a Jasp, no lo sé, me gustaría que al menos me llamara para saber cómo estoy –mordió su labio superior.

-Sabes que no es lo mejor –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y bien, que les traigo? –preguntó cortando la conversación.

-Dos cervezas –indicó él.

-¿Ella es? –pregunté intrigado.

-Ella fue novia de Jasp, salieron un tiempo. Se conocieron en las carreras, es la hermana de Kate, una muchacha de cabello rosado, no sé si la recuerdas.

-Oh, sí, la recuerdo –asentí.

-¿Y qué cuentas?

-Nada –me rasqué la cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Algo con Jake?

-No, nada de eso.

-¡Oye, Ed! ¡Confía en mí!

-Estoy mal, yo… estoy muy complicado. Y le debo dinero a alguien –mentí.

-Calma, yo te ayudaré a pagar.

-No, Emmett, no quiero limosnas, yo gano mi dinero, yo puedo ganar mi propio dinero.

-Lo sé, sé que puedes ganártelo, pero puedo sacarte de un aprieto, tú luego me lo devuelves, _bro_.

-No, no quiero eso –negué.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Crees que me chupo el dedo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sé que tienes otro " _trabajo"_ por ahí, Emmett, no soy idiota.

Se quedó boquiabierto –Yo solo quiero que me incluyas, que confíes en mí.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Ed.

-¿Cómo pagas la universidad de Bella? ¿Los impuestos? ¿Los coches? ¿Los repuestos importados? ¿Cómo pagas todo eso? ¿Con el taller y las carreras? ¡No me vengas con esa mentira! ¡No soy ciego!

-Bien, entendí.

-¿Entendiste? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Después de la _carrera del desierto_ veremos que sucede.

-¿Veremos?

-Sí, veremos.

-¿Me incluirás en tus planes?

-Veremos –llegó Irina con las cervezas.

.

.

.

Al fin llegó el día, _la carrera del desierto_ , llegué con el _1995 Toyota Supra Turbo_ que había reparado Seth –¡Oye! –saludé a Tyler –¿Cómo va todo?

-¡Mierda, Cullen! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!

-No me digas así, imbécil.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento –repitió –Por aquí bien, estoy apostando quién ganará. ¿Juagarás?

Asentí.

-¿Qué tal, ya sabes? –señaló a Emmett.

-No quieres saber –respondí.

-Bien, mejor no saber, me queda claro. ¿Ya limpiaron mi último delito?

-Eso supongo, Tyler.

-¿Podrías verificarlo, _bro_?

-¡Claro, _bro_! –le hice burla.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¿Vas a competir? –saludé a Seth.

-Sí, en unos minutos me toca –saltó contento.

-¿Con este coche? ¿El de tu padre?

-Sí, es mi _amor_ –acarició el capot y luego lo besó.

-Bien, bien, enamorado, ya fue suficiente –me reí.

-¡Hey! ¡Seth! ¡Vamos! –un muchacho lo llamó.

-Tengo que irme, Embry me llama –palmeó mi espalda.

-¡Suerte!

Estaba buscando a Bella, pero no la veía por ningún lado, de repente llegó James Vulturi con su sequito.

-¡Swan! –gritó acercándose a Emmett –Aquí estoy, vine a competir.

-Bien por ti –respondió Emmett irónicamente.

-La policía quiso culparme de cosas que no hice. Yo que tú, tendría un poco de miedo, ya sabes –me miró de reojo.

Tragué saliva; ¿acaso sabía quién era?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Emmett lo enfrentó, Jasper lo frenó.

-No, _bro_ , no hagas nada estúpido.

-Eso, _bro_ , no hagas nada que te lleve a la cárcel otra vez –James lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Oye, imbécil! –grité perdiendo la calma –¡Vete de aquí!

-¿Y tú que te metes, estúpido? –Victoria me repugnó.

-Ya, ya, ya, por favor, es una carrera en paz –Embry nos interrumpió.

-No arruinemos la fiesta –susurró Alec, primo de James.

-Qué tipos pesados –los observé alejarse.

-No les hagas caso, Emmett, por favor –Rose lo tomó del rostro.

De repente noté que Seth estaba hablando con Alec de una forma agresiva.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres? –me interpuse entre ellos.

-Vamos a competir –Alec se subió a su coche.

-¡Le ganaré, voy a destrozarlo, no te preocupes, Ed!

Negué riéndome.

-Apostamos los coches, ya verás, ganaré uno nuevo para ti –me sonrió, estaba alejándome cuando recordé los motores que habían encargado los Vulturi.

-¡No! ¡Seth! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No corras! –grité y ambos coches aceleraron –¡Puta mierda! –Alec iba a ganarle el coche a Seth.

Corrí hacia Jasper y le dije lo que sucedería –¡No! ¡Joder! ¡Qué pendejo!

Como lo predije, Alec ganó la carrera.

-¡Aquí el triunfador! –Embry felicitó a Alec delante de todos.

El coche de Seth no se detuvo –¡Seth! –exclamó Jasper –¡No te vayas!

-¡El maldito se llevó el coche! ¡Mí coche!

-¿Tú coche? –Emmett lo enfrentó.

-¡Me lo gané!

-¡Calla la boca, niño!

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –preguntó James apañando a su primo.

-¡Ese imbécil se llevó mi coche, yo gané!

-¡Dile a tu _bicho_ que traiga ese coche de vuelta, si no quiere morir!

-¿Estás amenazándolo? –Emmett golpeó a James desmedido.

-¡Emm! –Rose corrió tras él y golpeó a Alec, me metí para separarlos –¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a Seth! –le dije a James apretando mis puños –¡No lo harás! ¡No permitiré que lo hagas!

-¡Tú cállate! –Caius me empujó haciéndose el vivillo.

-¡Ya basta! –Embry agarró a Caius de la camisa –No me hagan echarlos –susurró –Detengan esta pelea ahora mismo –ordenó.

-La pelea ya terminó, es simple ¡Quiero el maldito auto para mañana, sino, lo mataré! ¿Comprendido? Así es el juego, él perdió.

.

.

.

Esa tarde en casa de Emmett –¿Dónde mierda te has metido? ¡Vuelve a casa, Seth! –Rose le dejó un mensaje en el celular.

-Deberíamos salir a buscarlo –Jasp estaba nervioso –Van a matarlo, lo harán.

Alice lloraba como un bebé –¿Por qué no lo detuvieron?

-¡No pudimos, Alice, no pudimos! –Jasp golpeó la mesa rabioso.

-¿Y? –pregunté al ver a Jake cruzar la puerta –¿Nadie lo ha visto?

-No, nadie lo ha visto. Hablé con todos en el barrio, no ha aparecido por aquí en todo el día.

-¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo justo ahora? ¡Joder, Seth! –Emmett se encerró en su habitación.

Esa noche me quedé a dormir con Bella, desperté en medio de la noche –¿Quieres agua? –le pregunté, no respondió.

Pasé por la habitación de Emmett, estaba vacía, bajé las escaleras creyendo que lo encontraría abajo, pero no fue así.

-¿Emmett?

-¿Qué sucede? –Bella se asomó por las escaleras.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Tenía que hacer algo –comentó bajando las escaleras algo dormida.

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?

-¿Me sirves agua? Si tengo sed –susurró refregándose los ojos.

-¿Algo como qué, Bells? –la sacudí.

-Ayyyy, Ed, me lastimas –se quejó.

-¡Dime!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Asaltarán los camiones, cierto? –Bella se quedó en silencio y agachó la cabeza –¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Emmett te lo dijo?

-¡Debes decirme donde están!

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Me das miedo!

-¡Tu hermano morirá si no me lo dices! ¡Todos morirán! ¡Los camioneros se han armado!

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Soy policía –confesé.

-¿Qué? –una lágrima recorrió su mejilla –¿Eres policía?

-¡Debes decirme dónde encontrarlos! ¡Debemos decirles que no lo hagan! ¡Morirán, Bells! ¿Comprendes?

-Me mentiste –susurró lanzándose al suelo –¡Me mentiste! ¡Me usaste todo este tiempo! ¿Por qué?

-¡No, no! ¡Todo lo que siento por ti es real! ¡Lo juro! ¡Todo ha sido real!

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¡Te odio, Edward! ¡Te odio! –me golpeó furiosa –¡Te odio! ¡Maldito seas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Bella POV**

-No sé exactamente donde atacarán el camión, solo sé el punto de encuentro donde cambiarán de coches –comenté mostrándole un mapa de a donde debíamos dirigirnos.

-No, ahí no debemos ir, perderemos el tiempo –suspiró –¿A qué hora asaltarán el camión? ¿Eso lo sabes?

-Al salir el sol, ese era el plan –sollocé.

Tomó su celular y realizó una llamada –Aquí el oficial Edward Cullen, número 11274 –hizo una pausa y me miró, desvié la mirada, no podía creer cuanto me había mentido –Necesito que rastreen un celular, dime el celular, Bells –se lo dicté –Bien, ya sabemos a dónde están, agarraré un atajo –indicó.

Se estaba haciendo de día, el siniestro se llevaría a cabo en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué haremos?

-¡Debemos detenerlos!

-¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo?

-Llegaremos, llegaremos –repitió.

 **Emmett POV**

-Bien, ahí está –señalé el camión –Prepárate, Jasp.

Nos colocamos frente al camión, Rose del lado derecho, Alice del lado izquierdo y Jacob atrás. Hicimos que el camión desacelerara, Jasper se subió al capot del coche, tomó un arpón y lo lanzó al camión, clavándolo en uno de los asientos.

-Bien, todo bien, ve –indiqué.

Jasp se enganchó a la soga y se subió sobre el capot del camión.

Cuando miré por el espejo retrovisor noté que el camionero tenía una escopeta en mano.

-¡Jasp! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Vuelve!

Disparó, Jasp se agachó, desaceleró de manera violenta y tocó el coche de Jacob que se encontraba por detrás, voló por el aire –¡Nooooo! –grité desesperado.

Volvió a disparar, esta vez le dio a Jasper –¡Rose! ¡Alice! ¡Frénenlo! –grité mediante los _walkie talkie._

-¡Jasp! –Alice intentó acercarse para sostener a Jasper que estaba sosteniéndose del cable del arpón, éste le estaba cortando la circulación de su brazo derecho.

El camión me chocó de atrás –¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

 **Edward POV**

-¡Ahí están! –encontramos el camión, noté que uno de los coches había volcado.

-¡Sigue, sigue! –exclamó Bella desesperada y abrió el techo del _2005 Dodge Viper SRT10_ para hacerlo descapotable.

De repente y sin previo aviso dio unos cuantos vuelcos otro de los coches.

El segundo coche, al parecer era Alice, intentaba rescatar a Jasper que colgaba de un cable, herido.

-¡Lo hirieron! –gritó Bella temblando llena de miedo.

-¡Toma el volante! ¡Tómalo! Acércame al camión –ordené.

-¿Estás loco?

El camionero le disparó al segundo coche, éste frenó de golpe.

-¡Acelera! ¡Puedo alcanzarlo! –insistí.

Me subí al techo del coche e intenté alcanzar a Jasper que estaba casi inconsciente enganchado del cable.

El camión no se detenía y seguía intentando dispararnos.

-¡Deténgase! –grité –¡Deténgase!

-¡Ed, ayúdame! –exclamó escupiendo sangre.

-¡Acércate más!

El coche principal chocó con una de las ruedas del camión y se desvió desacelerando y quedando atrás.

Salté al camión y me agarré del cable, intenté sostener a Jasp, noté que el camionero recargaba balas.

-¡Puta mierda! ¡Debemos saltar!

Bella se acercó lo más que pudo –¡Vamos, salta, Jasp! –lo empujé al coche.

Cuando estábamos a salvo, le pedí a Bella que frenara.

Bajamos a Jasper del coche y lo colocamos sobre el costado de la ruta –Se ve muy mal –indicó Bella revisándole la herida –¡Oh dios!

Llegó un coche detrás, Emmett estaba en él –¿Jasper? –lo agarró en brazos –Todo estará bien, hermano –sollozó –Perdóname, perdóname.

-¡Necesita una ambulancia urgente o morirá!

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos? –Bella intentaba detener la sangre que salía a borbotones.

 **Alice POV**

Después de que me disparara el camionero decidí ir por Rose –¡Rose! –la ayudé a salir del coche volcado.

-¡Vamos por Jake! ¡Vamos! –insistió.

-Creo que Bella está en tu coche con Ed, pasaron a mi lado, intentaban llegar a Jasp –indiqué.

-¿Qué pasó con Jasp? ¿El camionero le disparó?

-Le disparó, el maldito le disparó. No sé qué pasará –golpeé el volante hecha un fuego.

Conduje hasta donde Jake había chocado, estaba fuera del coche mal herido –¡Puta mierda! ¡Ayúdame a subirlo! –exclamó Rose.

Luego nos dirigimos hacia delante en busca de los otros coches, al llegar me encontré con lo peor, Jasper estaba muriendo.

-¡Jasper! ¡Noooo! –bajé del coche desesperada, corrí a él –¡Nooo!

Edward tomó su celular –Aquí el oficial Edward Cullen, estoy fuera de servicio, necesito una ambulancia urgente es de vida o muerte, en la autopista 86, kilómetro 236 –lo observé confundida.

-¿Oficial? –gritó Emmett perdiendo la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, hermano, de verdad –Edward se alejó lentamente.

No comprendía nada _¿acaso Edward era policía?_ _¿Nos había engañado todo este tiempo?_

-¿Hermano? ¡Vete al demonio! –Emmett lo empujó, Bella lo sostuvo.

-¡Ahora no!

-Jasp –lo sacudí, tenía los ojos cerrados –¡Jasp!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Edward POV**

-¿Qué haces en la puerta de mi casa? –Emmett salió con un arma en mano.

-¡Emm! ¡Nooo! –Rose lo detuvo.

-¡Vete de mi casa, oficial Edward Cullen! –me enfrentó.

-¡Déjame explicártelo todo!

-¡Vete! –chilló Bella desde la puerta.

De repente llegó Seth –¡Seth! ¿Dónde mierda te habías metido? –Emmett caminó hacia él.

-Lo lamento, Emmett, me asusté, no quería perder el auto de mi padre, entré en pánico. Volví por Jasp, quiero saber de él, supe que le dispararon, me siento terrible –bajó del coche temeroso.

-Jasper estará bien –indicó Rose.

-¿Pueden perdonarme?

-Claro que sí, Seth, ven adentro, vamos a resolver esto como familia. Pero tendrás que entregar el coche ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé –asintió arrepentido de haber huido –¡Hey, _bro_! –me saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡No te acerque a él! –señaló Emmett empujándome.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear!

-Yo les dije que era un puto _poli_ –Jake salió de la casa echando mierda como de costumbre –¡Seth, volviste!

-¿Eres un _poli_? –Seth me miró anonadado.

No pudimos prevenirlo, fue tan rápido que casi no recuerdo como sucedió.

Dos motociclistas pasaron frente a la casa y comenzaron a disparar con unas metralletas –¡Al suelo! –grité.

Me tapé la cabeza, luego me levanté, me toqué el cuerpo, no me había pegado ni una sola bala –Ufff –suspiré.

Me dí la vuelta y noté que Seth estaba en el suelo ensangrentado –¡Seth! –corrí hacia él.

-¡Nooooo! –oí el grito desgarrador de Bella a lo lejos.

-¡Seth! ¡No! ¡Hermano! –Emmett lo tomó en brazos, era irremediable, iba a morir, al menos siete balas lo habían traspasado.

-Lo lamento, hermano –jadeó Seth cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Nooo! ¡Seth! –Emmett sollozó.

Me tape la boca horrorizado –¿Qué pasó? ¿Está muerto? –Rose corrió hacia nosotros, detrás de ella, Jacob que estaba vomitando por la impresión.

-¡Seth! –Emmett lloró con el cuerpo en sus brazos –¡Maldito Vulturi!

-¡Vamos a matarlos, pagarán! –exclamé –¡Los vamos a hacer pagar!

Emmett me miró y corrió hacia su coche mientras yo me subía al mío.

-¿A dónde vas, Emmett? ¡No lo hagas! ¡Noooo! –gritó Bella desesperada –¡Noooo, Emmett!

Seguimos a los motociclistas, me sentía furibundo –¡Los haré trizas! ¡Malditos! –grité odiando la idea de que Seth haya muerto.

No merecía morir, era un gran chico, inocente.

Encontramos a los motociclistas, habían frenado en una gasolinera, la casualidad de la vida, los motociclistas eran Alec, quién reclamaba el coche de Seth, y su primo James Vulturi, ahora iban a pagar por lo que habían hecho.

-¡Hijos de puta! –exclamé bajándome del coche, desenfundé mi arma reglamentaria y comencé a disparar.

-Ahhhhhh –los gritos de la gente alrededor me ensordecían.

-¡Mierda! ¡Corre, James! –chilló Alec disparándome con su metralleta.

-¡Mataste a Seth! –Emmett reventó a Alec con su escopeta por la espalda, cayó al suelo y murió al instante.

James se subió a la moto y escapó cobardemente –¡Maldito cobarde!

-¡Vete, Emmett! ¡Vete! –indiqué haciéndome cargo de la situación.

.

.

.

-¡Quiero a ese hombre en la cárcel! –gruñó Felix, padre de Alec –¡Asesinó a mi hijo! ¡Mi único hijo! ¡Mi sobrino, James, es testigo! ¡Este hombre es testigo, me consta! –me señaló.

Agaché la cabeza –¡Ellos asesinaron a Seth Clearwater! ¿Eso también le consta?

-¡Cullen! –Forge me detuvo.

-Es la verdad, ¿acaso no piensas apresarlo? ¡James es un delincuente, todos lo saben!

-Eso ya lo estamos investigando, Cullen, calma. ¡Por ahora, Swan tendrá que declarar, hay que cumplir la ley, es nuestro deber!

-¡No, no puedo calmarme, esto es injusto! ¿Todo porque tienen dinero, cierto? ¿Lo han comprado?

-Me insultas, Edward –Forge me miró anonadado.

-Me avergüenzo de ser policía si esta es la justicia que vamos a implementar –me retiré ofendido y le envié un mensaje a Emmett – _"Irán por ti. Felix Vulturi está movilizando a la policía. No quise mentirte, solo hacía mi trabajo, quería ser un orgullo para mi padre igual que tú. Te aprecio de verdad, eres un gran hombre, Emmett. Lamento todo lo que sucedió, dile a Bella que no la olvidaré. Edward"_

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

-¿Qué haremos? Tenemos a la policía encima, hoy pasaron por el hospital e interrogaron a Jasp –explicó Alice.

-Todo va a estar bien –terminé la cena y me dirigí a mi habitación, me había llegado un mensaje de Edward, la policía vendría por mí, ya me lo veía venir.

-¿Bubu? –Rose se acostó a mi lado –¿Crees que James vaya a la policía?

-Vamos a dormir –la abracé e intenté no hablar del tema.

Me levanté a la madrugada, armé mi bolso con lo indispensable y le dejé una nota a Rose sobre el aparador.

No iba a volver a la cárcel, bajé las escaleras en puntas de pie, tomé las llaves del _1970 Dodge Challenger R T_ –¿Emmett? –Alice estaba sentada en la cocina con una taza de té en manos.

-Shhhh –le hice la seña de silencio.

-No, no te vayas –negó –Eso no va a solucionar nada, Emm.

-Sí, sí lo hará. Los dejarán en paz, estoy seguro, la policía vendrá tras de mí –susurré –Por favor cuida a mi hermana y dile que lo lamento, cometí un error, un terrible error –me largué con el coche de mi padre, no me detuve, escapé lo más lejos que pude – _Vivo la vida un cuarto de milla a la vez, nada más importa, por esos diez segundos o menos, soy libre._

 **Fin (de la primera parte, no os asustéis)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Infiltrados"** (Parte II de Infiltrado)

Sinopsis: _El fugitivo Emmett Swan y el detective Edward Cullen vuelven a encontrarse en Los Ángeles, pero sus relaciones no mejoran. Sin embargo, obligados a enfrentarse a un enemigo común, no les queda más remedio que unir sus fuerzas si quieren vencerlo._


	9. Chapter 9

**Infiltrados** (Parte II de Infiltrado)

Sinopsis: _El fugitivo Emmett Swan y el detective Edward Cullen vuelven a encontrarse en Los Ángeles, pero sus relaciones no mejoran. Sin embargo, obligados a enfrentarse a un enemigo común, no les queda más remedio que unir sus fuerzas si quieren vencerlo._

 _Adaptación de la película "Fast and Furious: aún más rápido"_

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Año 2014**

 **Emmett POV**

 _República Dominicana_

-¿Puedes hacerlo, bebé? –pregunté mirando a Rose con una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy lista! –exclamó besándome –¡Vamos a ganar dinero! –salió por la ventanilla y se posó sobre el capot –Acércate más –señaló.

Me acerqué al camión a toda velocidad –Estén atentos –indiqué mediante el _walkie talkie_ –¡No pierdan de vista el camino!

-Entendido –respondió Eric –Estoy detrás de ti –lo observé por el retrovisor.

-¿Ateara?

-¡Joder! ¡Dame el maldito _walkie_! –oí la voz de Quil y una especie de forcejeo.

-¡No pelen, idiotas! –grité furioso.

-¡Aquí, Paul, todo bien _bro_! –indicó riéndose.

-Bien, menos charla, y más acción –suspiré, Rose se lanzó a la parte trasera del camión que trasladaba gasolina y luego me coloqué por delante de él.

-¡Oye! –gritó el camionero tocándome bocina –¿Acaso eres un lento?

-Ya verás, viejo –me reí.

 **Rose POV**

-¡Vamos, vamos! –le hice señas a Quil –¡Engánchalo!

Quil manejaba un _Hummer H1_ , volteó el coche y lo colocó de culata.

-¡Ahí voy! –Paul se lanzó al camión y enganchó el último vagón de gasolina al _Hummer_ –¡Suéltalo Rose!

Saqué la lata de nitrógeno, lo batí y luego lo vacié en la unión del vagón para soltarlo, esperé unos segundos y luego le dí una patada –¡Woohhhoo! –exclamó Paul cuando el vagón se desprendió.

-¡Oro líquido! –grité entusiasta –¡Vamos, rápido! –Quil se alejó, era el turno de Eric –¡Acércate, acércate! –le hice señas –¡Detente!

Frenó y volteó su coche, me acerqué y enganché el penúltimo vagón.

-¿Listo? –Eric habló por el _walkie talkie_.

-Ya casi, ya casi –lo enganché por completo y luego me subí para desengancharlo del vagón principal, de repente el camión se movió a los lados.

-¡Te descubrió! –dijo Emmett por el _walkie talkie_.

-¡Mierda! –saqué la segunda lata de nitrógeno, la batí, tropecé, el camión se movía desenfrenadamente.

-¡Rose! ¡No puedo desengancharlo! –Eric no podía soltarse.

Apliqué el nitrógeno e intenté romper la unión.

-¡Vamos, Rose! –Emmett se acercó a mí –¡Tienes que saltar!

-No, no, yo puedo hacerlo, ya casi –pateé el nitrógeno, pero no se rompía.

Volví a patearlo, se rompió –¡Listo! –indiqué a Eric –¡Acelera!

-¡Vamos! ¡Rose! –Emmett salió por la ventanilla y estiró su brazo –¡Salta de una puta vez!

El camionero se tiró y rodó por la carretera, miré a Emmett atónita –¡Hay un barranco! ¡Salta ya! –gritó.

Intenté saltar, mi blusa se enganchó en un fierro suelto –¡No! –me desesperé, perdí la calma.

-¡Rose!

Mi blusa se destrozó, salté al capot de Emmett y frenó de golpe –Ufffff –me tomé la cabeza y suspiré.

Emmett salió del coche –¿Estás loca? ¡Te dije que saltaras!

-Todo está bien, Emm –reí.

Una explosión reventó los vidrios del coche –¡Joder! –caí al suelo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Casi mueres! –me abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy bien –besé sus labios.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

 **Tres días más tarde**

Sonaba la música de _Don Omar_ a todo volumen –¿Bailamos? –tomé a Rose del brazo, lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Me amas? –preguntó.

-Claro que sí –la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo –¿Acaso crees lo contrario?

-Nunca vuelvas a dejarme, Emm –susurró.

-¡Oh, los enamorados! –Paul se burló de nosotros.

-¡Ya, _bro_! –Quil lo empujó.

-Bien, aquí tengo el dinero –abrí la cajuela de mi coche y saqué tras bolsos –Eric –le entregué uno –Ateara, aquí está el suyo, repártanlo.

-¿Debemos compartir? –Quil se quejó.

-Es tu hermano –Rose bufó.

-¡Paul se llevará la mayor parte! ¡Siempre lo hace! –gruñó.

-¡Madre santa! ¡Son insoportables! –Rose se dirigió a la orilla de la playa.

-Emmett –Eric me tomó del brazo –Debo decirte algo, es importante.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La policía comenzó a preguntar por ti en la zona, te están buscando, creo que nos encontraron.

-Me encontraron –susurré –ustedes no tienen que pagar el precio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eres un buen muchacho, Eric, gracias por estos años compartidos –estreché su mano.

-¿Te irás?

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, estoy seguro –le guiñé un ojo.

.

.

.

-¿No crees que es hora de ir a Brasil? –Rose miraba la luna anonadada.

-Me gustaría –musité abrazándola.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada –mentí.

-Sé que sucede algo, no me mientas, Emm –se enfureció.

-La policía está cerca –confesé.

-No te irás, no lo hagas otra vez, por favor no –me tomó de la mano.

-No quiero que te hagan daño –agaché mi cabeza.

-¡Emm! ¡No lo hagas otra vez! ¡Podemos irnos juntos, vámonos a Brasil! ¿Aquí no nos fue tan mal, o sí?

-No me iré solo, tranquila –la tomé del mentón –Te amo, Rose, te amo –repetí.

Al llegar al _hoste_ l me recosté a su lado –¿Brasil? –preguntó entre dormida.

-Brasil –susurré.

Esperé a que se durmiera por completo, tomé algo de dinero y me largué sin decir adiós.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 2**

 **Año 2015**

 **Edward POV**

 _Los Ángeles_

-Persiguiendo al sospechoso por la calle 31 –indiqué mediante la radio –Ingreso por la intersección 45 –exclamé luego –¡Detente! ¡Maldición!

El sospechoso se subió por un tapial –¡Hey! –grité –Me dirijo al sur por los techos –aclaré y salté de un edificio a otro –¡Detente! ¡Ven aquí, maldito!

Me metió por una ventana abierta, lo seguí, ingresé a un departamento, desenfundé el arma –Todos quietos –le dije a las personas que se encontraban dentro, una niña señaló la puerta de salida.

Corrí hacia el pasillo, el sospechoso se dirigía a las escaleras de emergencia –¡Oye! ¡Detente ahora mismo! –disparé errándole.

Lo perseguí por las escaleras, se metió en otro piso –¡Deja de correr! –tropezó, me le abalancé y lo golpeé –¡Se terminó! –me empujó y se subió al elevador, no cerraba, me subí con él, lo golpeé nuevamente –¡Dame un nombre!

-¡Vete a la mierda! –respondió escupiéndome.

El elevador se detuvo en otro piso, una mujer iba a ingresar pero se asustó y gritó –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

El sospechoso se me escapó de las manos y se lanzó por una ventana rompiéndola –¡Joder! ¡Hijo de puta! –me lancé por allí, seguía saltando los techos –Me dirijo al sur por los techos, calle 47 –indiqué por la radio.

Lo agarré de la blusa y caímos al vacío, el capot de un coche nos detuvo –¡Ya, hermano, estás loco! ¡Estás loco! –exclamó lloriqueando.

-¡Dame un puto nombre! –lo zamarreé.

-¡Nahuel! –gritó –¡Su nombre es Nahuel! ¡Él organiza las carreras para _"el jefe"_! –lo solté.

.

.

.

-¡Cullen! –Platt me tomó del brazo –¡Recibí más de veinte quejas por los destrozos en la ciudad! ¿Sabes quién los hizo?

Me auto señalé –Pero… tengo al sospechoso, y tengo un nombre –le guiñé un ojo.

-¿Un nombre?

-Nahuel, organiza las carreras para _"el jefe"_

-¿Y dónde lo encontramos?

-Necesito interrogarlo –empujé al sospechoso a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Déjame a mí –Newton se interpuso –Hiciste suficiente, Cullen.

-¡No te metas, Newton!

-¡Calma! –Forge me sostuvo –Déjalo a él, es su turno. Ya sabes que subió de categoría.

-¿Es una broma? –bufé.

-Estos dos se detestan, te equivocaste al meterlos en el mismo caso, Platt –susurró Forge riendo.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

 _Panamá_

-¡Señor Swan! –un niño se acercó a mí corriendo –¡Lo llaman por teléfono!

-¿A mí?

-Sí –corrió hacia el teléfono, lo seguí.

-¿Hola? –levanté el tubo del teléfono público.

-Emm –susurró la voz de mi hermana.

-¿Bella? ¡Te lo dije! ¡No debes llamarme!

-Pasó algo –hizo una pausa –Rose… ella…

-¿Qué pasó con Rose?

-Ella murió, Emm –sollozó.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

 _Los Ángeles_

Estábamos sepultando un cajón vacío, no habían quedado ni cenizas del cuerpo de Rose, se había desintegrado con el fuego.

La tristeza me invadía por dentro.

Abracé por la espalda a Jasper y lloré en su hombro.

Observé a lo lejos unos móviles policiales, allí estaba Edward observándome.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa, solté el bolso sobre la cama, me quité los zapatos y me quedé paralizada, aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Oí un ruido en el comedor –¿Quién está ahí? –me asusté y tomé el arma que tenía bajo el aparador.

-Bells –susurró la voz en la oscuridad, era Emmett.

-¡Oh, hermano! –corrí hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza.

Caímos al suelo y lloramos juntos.

 _Después de unos minutos_

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Emmett.

-No lo sé, no sé bien que sucedió, la policía dijo que fue un accidente, iba muy rápido, volcó y el coche explotó.

-¿Dónde fue?

Lo llevé al lugar del accidente –Aquí –señalé.

Se tiró al suelo y rasqueteó con sus uñas –¿Ves esto? –preguntó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nitrometano –aclaró –Rose nunca lo usaría.

-¿Qué significa?

-Que no fue un accidente –gruñó furioso.

-¿Crees que la asesinaron?

-Sí.

-¡Por favor, Emm, no sigas con esto!

-¿Qué no siga? –se levantó hecho un fuego –¡No quedará impune!

-¡Te lo suplico, hermano! Nada de lo que hagas la revivirá.

-Lo sé –agachó la cabeza y luego se subió al coche –Vámonos –indicó.

El regreso fue en silencio –¿Aquí te parece bien? –me dejó a dos calles de la casa.

-Sí, aquí está bien, no te acerques más, es peligroso –bajé mirando alrededor –Por favor, Emm, no te metas en líos, no otra vez. Rose no querría esto para ti.

-Ya es tarde –aceleró.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Los de arriba piden pruebas –Forge puso sus ojos en blanco –Nos dan 72 horas para averiguar algo sólido.

-¿Solo 72 horas? ¿Por qué? –Mike interrumpió.

-¡Traje al sospechoso, nos dio un nombre! –exclamé.

-Ese idiota no sabe nada –Mike me provocó.

-El caso lleva dos años, todos nuestros infiltrados han muerto. No hemos conseguido nada sólido, ni siquiera le hemos visto el rostro a _"el jefe"_

Observé el expediente de Rose –¡Tiene que haber una forma! ¡No podemos dejar esto así!

-72 horas, Cullen, trae algo sólido y el caso seguirá su curso –indicó Forge.

-¡Forge! ¡Vieron a Swan por el barrio! –ingresó Jessica al despacho.

-¿Emmett Swan? –Mike se levantó de la silla.

-Sí, está en Los Ángeles.

-¡Es mío!

-¿Tuyo? –me reí.

-¡Cállate, Cullen!

-¡Cállate tú, Newton!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Me tienen harto ustedes dos! –Forge nos separó.

-Iré al barrio, lo atraparé –Mike se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Seguro que sí! ¡Sobre todo con tu coche tan veloz! –me burlé de él.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente_

-Buenos días, Jessica ¿noticias? –pregunté entregándole una taza de café.

-La señorita Swan está en un interrogatorio –comentó.

-¿Isabella?

-Sí, en la oficina de Newton –aclaró.

Corrí hacia allí –¿Qué haces, Newton?

Bella se quedó mirándome.

-¡Hago mi trabajo, imbécil!

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! –Platt me sacó por la fuerza.

-No te metas en esto, Cullen –indicó.

-Yo…

-¡Se terminó! –me silenció.

Esperé fuera de la seccional –¡Bella! –exclamé cuando la vi salir.

-¿Qué quieres? –siguió camino y se prendió un cigarro.

-¡Por favor, espera, quiero hablar contigo!

-¿Hablar?

-Sí, ha-hablar –tartamudeé –¿podemos ir a un bar?

Asintió.

Nos sentamos en un bar a dos calles de la seccional –¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, estoy bien –negó.

-Un café para mí –le indiqué a la moza –No te involucres en el caso de Rose –supliqué.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te metas en esto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Rose contigo?

-¿Emmett volvió, verdad?

-No te incumbe.

-La policía sabe que está aquí, Bella, lo están buscando –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Después de cinco años es todo lo que me dirás? ¿Qué no me meta en esto? –bufó.

-Yo… no… pasó mucho tiempo… y no sé… yo…

-Tú me usaste, me usaste para infiltrarte.

-No, no fue así.

-¡Sí, sí lo fue!

-Bella –la tomé de la mano, se alejó rechazándome.

-No me toques –susurró –No me usarás otra vez, no soy tan estúpida.

-No planeo usarte, no es así.

Se levantó de la silla –¿Por qué dejaste ir a mi hermano ese día?

-¿Cómo?

-Hace cinco años lo ayudaste a escapar ¿Por qué?

-Yo no lo sé –dudé.

-Adiós, Edward –se despidió.

Sonó mi teléfono celular –¡Cullen! –Jessica gritó mi nombre desaforada.

-No me grites, Jessica, por favor.

-¡Encontramos a Nahuel!

-¿Lo tienen?

-Tenemos una dirección –indicó.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 3**

 **Emmett POV**

-Hay un solo vendedor de nitrometano aquí en Los Ángeles, y ese eres tú –lo señalé furioso.

-¿Y? –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es broma? –le agarré del cuello –¿A quién le modificaste un coche con nitrometano?

-No te diré ni mierda –me encaró.

Tomé una llave de tuercas y lo amenacé con darle un golpe –¡Yaaaa! ¡Te lo diré! ¡Lo diré!

-¿A quién?

-No sé a quién, pero le hago ese tipo de trabajos a un tipo llamado Nahuel –respondió temblando.

-¿Nahuel?

-Es organizador de carreras de _"el jefe"_

-¿El jefe?

-Sí, sí –asintió –¡Puedo darte su dirección!

.

.

.

Me dirigí a la dirección de Nahuel –¿Nahuel? –pregunté golpeando su puerta, abrió, le di un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Joder, hombre! ¡Para!

-¡Te mataré! ¿Por qué asesinaron a Rose?

-No sé de qué hablas, _bro_ , no conozco a ninguna Rose –gritó tapándose el rostro.

-¡Sí la conoces! ¡Tú tienes el coche modificado con nitrometano!

-No, no –negó –No tengo un auto así… yo no tengo nada que ver –mintió.

-¿No? Me dieron tu nombre, sé que tú tienes ese maldito coche, sé qué pides coches así, para tu maldito jefe, lo sé todo corredor.

-¡Lo hago para _"el jefe"_! ¡No son para mí! ¡Lo juro! ¡Hay muy buena paga! ¿Tú también quieres una paga?

-¿Una paga? ¡Dime como encontrar a ese jefe! –lo colgué de la ventana.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Estás loco, hombre! ¡Me matarás!

-¡Emmett! –Edward abajo gritó mi nombre –¡Bájalo!

-Puedo infiltrarte en las carreras para que te conectes con _"el jefe"_

-¿Infiltrarme?

-Sí, infiltrarte, puedo hacerlo, lo juro, lo haré, lo haré.

-¡Ellos mataron a mi novia!

-¡Te infiltraré! ¡Te daré todo lo que necesites pero no me mates!

-¡Emmett! ¡Cálmate! –Edward me apuntó con un arma.

-¿Sigues siendo _poli_? –me reí de él.

-Lo necesito con vida, es testigo de un caso –interrumpió.

-¿Me arrestarás? –pregunté, Edward no respondió.

Lo levanté y lo tiré al suelo –¡Por favor, no me hagan daño! –Nahuel se había hecho pis encima.

-Maricón –susurré y le di un golpe inesperado a Edward.

-¡Oye! ¡Emmett! –corrí al elevador, Edward me siguió.

-Voy a matar a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino, Cullen –dije antes de que se cerrara la puerta y escapé.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-¡Lo dejaste ir, imbécil! –Newton me empujó, le devolví el empujón con un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Oh por dios! –Jessica gritó alejándose.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Ya! –Forge agarró a Nahuel –¿Este es el testigo?

-Sí –asentí.

-Bien, buen trabajo, Cullen.

-¡Dejó ir a Swan! –Mike insistió con la nariz echando sangre –¡Lo dejó ir porque es su maldito amigo!

-¡Basta! ¡Tema terminado! –Platt se acercó y nos miró fijamente.

 _Horas más tarde_

-¡Cullen! –Platt ingresó en mi oficina –Entrarás en las carreras de Phil Dwyer, mano derecha de _"el jefe"_

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, eres el más calificado, ya no tenemos más opciones. ¡Ve con Jessica al depósito y elije un coche, correrás mañana mismo!

-Sí, señora –respondí.

.

.

.

Llegué al punto de encuentro designado por Nahuel, bajé de mi coche _Subaru WRX STI 2009_ y me dirigí a una muchacha rubia, delgada y de aspecto dulce que parecía ser la que estaba a cargo –He venido por la carrera –indiqué.

-¿Eres el que envió Nahuel?

-Sí –asentí.

-Bien, sígueme –señaló tomándome de la chaqueta.

Ingresé a una oficina –¿Quién es? –preguntó un hombre calvo con frialdad.

-Lo envió Nahuel –respondió ella sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edward Masen –susurré –¿Usted quién es?

-Phil –se levantó de la silla –Soy la mano derecha de _"el jefe"_

Detrás de mí llegó otro hombre –¿Cuándo correremos?

-Ten paciencia, amigo –Phil lo palmeó.

-¿Qué hay, _bro_? –esa voz me parecía familiar, volteé, era Emmett.

Le dirigí una mirada penetrante y negué.

-¿Quién lo envía? –Phil lo señaló.

-Nahuel –indicó la rubia –Envió a dos corredores esta vez.

Emmett había logrado infiltrarse.

-Aquí verán el mapa y la ruta designada –nos entregó un GPS a cada uno –quién gane la carrera se quedará con el puesto ¿entendido?

-¿Quién despejará la calle? –preguntó uno de los muchachos.

-¿Despejar la calle? –Phil rió irónicamente.

-No despejarán la calle, tonto –contestó la rubia –Esa es la idea, debes hacerlo con dificultades, si no puedes hacerlo así, no podrás trabajar para nosotros.

Me reí.

.

.

.

Aceleré en el lugar, calentando el motor, miré a Emmett que me observaba con odio –¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

-Seguro –respondió guiñándome un ojo.

-Tres… dos –indicó la rubia colocándose entre medio de mi coche y el de Emmett –¡Uno! –exclamó bajando sus manos.

-Siga la ruta designada –habló la típica española del GPS mostrándome el camino que debía seguir.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –grité pasando a otro de los coches.

-Gire a su derecha –indicó el GPS.

Giré bruscamente y pasé a Emmett –¡Sí!

Aceleré lo más que pude, iba ganando, de repente un camión se me cruzó, tuve que doblar a la izquierda para no chocar, me desvié del camino designado.

-¡Muéstrame una ruta alternativa! –exclamé tocando el GPS.

-Ruta alternativa, gire a la derecha, a los 200 metros doble a la izquierda y siga derecho –indicó, seguí sus instrucciones, me encontré con Emmett nuevamente, él iba ganando.

El coche detrás de él lo chocó con fuerza, quería frenarlo.

-Siga derecho –habló el GPS.

-¿Derecho? –noté que había una pared al final de la calle –¡Maldito GPS!

Pegué un volantazo, rompí unas cercas y volví a la ruta designada, iba detrás de Emmett –¡No ganarás, no esta vez!

Estábamos cara a cara, él activó su nitro.

-Te adelantaste, Emmett, esta vez te equivocaste –susurré riéndome.

Activé mi nitro, ya casi llegábamos a destino –¡Sí!

Emmett jugó sucio y me golpeó la rueda delantera, haciéndome girar.

-¡Maldito! ¡Joder! –golpeé el volante furioso.

Emmett había ganado la carrera.

-¡Tramposo! –bajé del coche hecho un fuego.

-No hay reglas en las carreras, _bro_ –se burló de mí.

-¡Eres un maldito tramposo! ¡Te iba a ganar, lo sabes!

-¡Ya, ya, niñas! –Phil se acercó y palmeó a Emmett –Bienvenido al equipo, hombre.

-Es injusto –declaré.

-Ve a llorar con tu mami –susurró un muchacho de tez oscura.

-Buen trabajo, Emm –la rubia se le acercó de forma provocativa.

.

.

.

-¿No entraste? –Forge estaba decepcionado.

-No, no lo hice –negué avergonzado de mí mismo.

-Hay que encontrar la forma de que ingreses, si no lo haces el caso quedará suspendido.

-Tenemos que eliminar a otro corredor –comenté.

-¿Eliminar?

-Meterlo preso por drogas, me da igual, solo así quedará libre un lugar.

-Bien, hablaré con Jessica, analizaremos los perfiles de los elegidos por Dwyer.

-Swan ganó la carrera –Mike ingresó a la oficina.

-¿Qué? –Forge me miró –¿Es verdad?

-Sí –asentí.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-Porque lo protege –Mike me provocó.

-No empieces –Forge lo detuvo –Vete, Cullen, te avisaré cuando haya un lugar libre –me echó de su oficina.

-Maldito, Newton –salí furioso de allí.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Platt me frenó.

-Nada, nada.

-¿Otra vez problemas con Newton?

Negué y la evadí.

.

.

.

-¡Cullen! –Platt me despertó, me había quedado dormido en mi escritorio.

-¿Sí?

-Metieron preso a un corredor por _"drogas"_ –encomilló –Tienes que estar atento, podrías ingresar a otra carrera, esta vez no puedes perder ¿entendido?

Asentí.

 _Horas más tarde_

Me llamaban de un número privado –¿Hola? –atendí.

-¿Masen? –la voz de una mujer de intrigó.

-¿Quién es?

-Masen, Tanya, nos conocimos en la carrera, soy la mano derecha de Phil, te necesitamos para un trabajo ¿estás disponible? –preguntó.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿Cuándo me necesitan?

-¡Ya! Te envío la ubicación por mensaje –aclaró.

Me levanté del escritorio y corrí hacia mi coche –¿A dónde vas, Cullen? –Forge me siguió.

-¡Me llamaron para un trabajo! ¡Es Phil! ¡El plan funcionó!

-¿Llevas el localizador?

-Sí, lo tengo todo listo –me subí al coche y aceleré.

Llegué a un club nocturno –Tanya pidió verme –le indiqué al de seguridad que me hizo pasar rápidamente.

-Hola –me saludó acercándose a mí –¿Cómo has estado?

-Creí que no me querían para el trabajo –susurré.

-Se nos fue un conductor, y tú la verdad eres bastante bueno –sonrió y me entregó una cerveza –Diviértete, seguro te cruzarás a Phil y te contará del trabajillo, pide tragos, chicas, lo que gustes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Emmett se me acercó.

-Entré –respondí.

-¿Entraste? ¿Tuviste que meter preso a otro corredor para hacerlo?

-No me molestes, Emm –le di un sorbo a la cerveza.

-¿Qué me impide decirles que eres _poli_?

-¿Y a mí que me impide decirles a que has venido?

Emmett sonrió.

-¿Se conocen? –Phil nos interrumpió.

Dudé de mi respuesta, no sabía si debía decir que sí.

-Algo así –respondió Emmett.

-¿Algo así?

-Solía salir con mi hermana –me miró fijamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! ¡Suerte que sigues vivo! –Phil lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Suerte que sigo vivo?

-Ya sabes, no debes meterte con la hermana de otro corredor, nunca, códigos, _bro_.

Intenté no reír.

-¿Cómo es _"el jefe"_? ¿Tú lo conoces, verdad?

-Sí –Phil asintió –Es un tipo como yo, como tú –me señaló –Es un tipo que tuvo una infancia humilde, que laburó desde abajo.

-Parece que lo admiras…

-Claro que sí, todos lo admiran, todos morirían por él, pregúntale a cualquiera de aquí –levantó sus cejas.

-¿Tú también?

-Yo también moriría por él, claro que sí –brindó con ambos y luego se fue.

-¿Sacando información? –musitó Emmett irónicamente.

Me levanté, seguí a Phil, de repente me crucé con Tanya –¿Pasándola bien? –preguntó.

-Sí, sí –asentí –Creo que Emmett te estaba buscando –le guiñé un ojo.

Mordió su labio inferior –Gracias –palmeó mi hombro derecho.

Bajé por unas escaleras ––Todo está saliendo bien –oí la voz de Phil al final del pasillo detrás de una puerta.

Caminé lentamente y me asomé –¿Tienes a los corredores listos? –preguntó un hombre que estaba de espaldas a mí.

-Todo está listo, no te preocupes, Toshiro –Phil brindó con él.

¿Toshiro? ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Acaso era "el jefe"?

Me escondí en una habitación contigua y esperé a que se fueran, cuando los oí salir, ingresé con cuidado y me robé el habano que Toshiro estaba fumando más ambos vasos de Whisky, los guardé en una bolsa de evidencia y me largué de la fiesta.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

Observé la puerta de un depósito detrás de una pila de cajas, disimuladamente me metí y prendí la luz, había al menos cinco coches ahí, entre ellos un _Ford Torino 1972_ , modificado.

-¿Me buscabas? –Tanya apareció detrás de mí.

-¿Es tuyo? –señalé el coche.

-No –negó sonriéndome.

-¿De quién es? –insistí.

-Es el coche de Laurent –susurró acercándose lentamente –¿Qué hacías aquí abajo? ¿Querías probar de hacerlo en un depósito?

-¿Hacerlo? –levanté mis cejas.

-He notado como me miras, Emmett –me tomó de la blusa.

Me reí.

-Tú también me gustas –besó mi cuello.

-No –la alejé.

-¿No?

-No puedo –tragué saliva.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Casado? ¿Gay?

-Quizás en otro momento –la evadí y me dirigí a la puerta de salida.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí –asentí.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 4**

 **Edward POV**

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Platt.

-He llevado a evidencia unos vasos para analizar, creo que encontré a _"el jefe"_ –hice una pausa –Eso creo –dudé luego.

De repente sonó mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Tanya _"Te necesito para un trabajo, ya mismo"_

-¡Debo irme, hay un trabajo! –exclamé tomando mi chaqueta.

-¿Localizador?

-Activado –levanté mi pulgar derecho.

Llegué a un galpón que parecía abandonado, allí había un hombre parado fumando un cigarro.

-¡Hey! –grité asomándome por la ventanilla.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó.

-Masen –respondí con seguridad.

-Dobla a la derecha, te encontrarás con un portón verde, allí está Tanya esperándolos –indicó.

Hice lo que me indicó y me encontré con Tanya –¿Todo bien, Masen?

-Todo bien –sonreí y me estacioné junto a los demás coches, entre ellos un _Chevy Chevelle 1970_ , típico de Emmett.

De repente unos hombres comenzaron a rodear los coches y los escaneaban con unas máquinas.

-¡Carajo! –estaban registrando los coches, iban a descubrir mi localizador.

Tomé el localizador, lo arranqué del equipo de radio e intenté desarmarlo antes de que se acercaran a mi coche.

-Puta mierda –susurré cuando un tipo comenzó a rodear mi coche.

Metí el localizador en la lata de _Coca-Cola_ que estaba bebiendo, lo freí.

-Baja del auto –el muchacho golpeó mi ventanilla.

 _¿Me habían descubierto?;_ pensé.

-Suban los coches al camión –Tanya le hizo señas a unos hombres detrás de ella.

Al parecer no iba a tener problemas.

.

.

.

 **Esme POV**

-¿Qué pasó con el localizador? –pregunté desesperada mirando a Jessica.

-Desapareció, lo perdimos.

-¿Lo perdimos? ¡Otra vez nos traicionó! ¡Lo hizo de nuevo, se lo dije capitán! –Mike comenzó con sus quejas recurrentes.

-¡Newton, basta! ¡Encuéntrenlo ahora mismo! ¡Manden un helicóptero a la zona!

-¡Este tipo volvió a cagarnos, se los digo!

-¡Mike! –Jessica lo frenó.

-¡Quiero saber dónde está Cullen, ahora! –insistí apresurando a Jessica –¡Búsquenlo!

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

Nos hicieron subir al camión donde metieron los coches.

-¿A dónde nos llevarán? Esto me da mala espina –comentó uno de los corredores.

-¿Tú sabes a dónde vamos? –preguntó otro mirándome.

Negué.

-Pareces muy tranquilo –refutó –¿No tienes miedo?

-No, no tengo miedo –Edward me miró y sonrió.

 _Horas más tarde_

El camión se detuvo –Creo que llegamos –susurró Edward.

Abrieron la puerta –¡Salgan todos! –ordenó Tanya.

Palmeó mi espalda cuando salí –Espero que te vaya bien, Emmett –susurró.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-Estamos cerca de la frontera a México, necesito que la crucen y luego ingresen unos paquetes.

-¿Cruzar la frontera?

-Sí, Laurent los guiará –señaló al maldito asesino de Rose –Seguirán todas sus indicaciones, al pie de la letra o morirán en el intento.

-¿Morir? –uno de los corredores se asustó.

-¿Todo listo? –Laurent saludó a Tanya.

-Casi –señaló al corredor que estaba a punto de hacerse pis.

-¿Tienes miedo? –sacó su arma.

Negó nervioso.

-Bien, suban a sus malditos coches ¡ya!

Lo observé lleno de odio, quería matarlo, arrancarle la cabeza.

-¡Ya! –gritó nuevamente.

-¡Síganme! –ordenó Laurent asomándose por loa ventanilla.

Lo seguimos, estábamos a unos cuantos metros de cruzar la frontera, dudé del plan, la policía no iba a dejarnos cruzar, era algo obvio.

De repente se prendió la radio de mi coche, había una interferencia –Sigan a Laurent, no se desvíen por nada –era la voz de Tanya –A unos metros identificarán una montaña, deben ingresar por allí, por las minas subterráneas, no teman.

Nos acercábamos a las montañas, parecía que íbamos a estrellarnos contra ellas, de repente una especie de portón se levantó e ingresamos.

-¡Woohoo! –exclamé asombrado, sí que se las arreglaba bien "el jefe" para pasar la droga por la frontera.

-La policía identificó los coches en el límite con la frontera, estarán esperándolos del otro lado, llegarán en aproximadamente diez minutos, tienen nueve minutos para salir de la mina y dirigirse al punto de encuentro antes de que los atrapen –indicó Tanya.

Después de un largo trecho bajo la mina, miré mi reloj preocupado, ocho minutos dentro de la mina –¡Apresúrense! –exclamó Tanya.

Un portón se abrió al final y salimos sin problemas.

Doblamos a la derecha y tomamos una ruta de escape alternativa.

Laurent de repente se detuvo –¡Bajen todos! ¡Carguen los paquetes!

Bajé con precaución, lo miré fijamente, deseaba matarlo, me acerqué lentamente y saqué una navaja de mi bolsillo.

Edward me codeó, sabía que iba a cometer una locura –Ni se te ocurra, Emmett.

Tragué saliva y suspiré, guardé la navaja.

Cargamos los paquetes en los coches y luego esperamos la orden de Tanya para volver a ingresar a –El perímetro está vacío, pueden volver al subterráneo.

Hicimos el mismo recorrido, pero esta vez cargando la mercancía.

Al llegar nos esperaban tres camionetas, me quedé en el coche, decidí no salir, algo me daba mala espina.

-¡Bajen ya! –Laurent bajó de su coche, seis hombres más bajaron de las camionetas y se acercaron a nuestros coches.

Uno me golpeó la ventanilla –Baja, _bro_.

Abrí el nitro y prendí el encendedor de cigarros.

Bajé del coche mientras llevaban la mercancía a las camionetas.

-Bien, los quiero a todos de rodillas –susurró Laurent señalándonos.

-¿Recuerdas a Rose? –pregunté mirándolo, Edward se quedó paralizado mirándome y negó.

-¿Disculpa? –Laurent se rió.

-¿Rosalie Hale? –pregunté furioso.

-¿Acaso me tiré a tu hermanita o qué?

-Era mi novia, tú la mataste… iba en un _Plymouth Road Runner 1970_ , color marrón ¿recuerdas?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡La morocha con buenas curvas!

Apreté los dientes, quería romperle la cara, quería destrozarlo.

-Sí, yo la maté, intentó escapar, pero nadie puede escapar de mí –susurró riéndose –La seguí, choqué su coche por la parte trasera y una vez que volcó la ví salir herida, se arrastraba fuera del coche ensangrentada –cada vez era más específico, podía recrear la escena imaginándome a Rose sufriendo –Saqué mi arma, así –desenfundó su arma –le apunté a la cabeza y disparé –sonrió.

Me le abalancé y lo golpeé, los que venían con él sacaron sus armas y me apuntaron.

-¡Calma, calma! –Edward intervino –Por favor, calma –me separó de él.

Observé mi coche, ya era hora, iba a explotar.

 **Buuuuum** –la explosión se magnificó, explotaron cuatro de los coches, incluido el de Edward, la onda expansiva nos lanzó al suelo.

Edward se levantó y corrió a una de las camionetas –¡Vamos, Emmett!

Corrí hacia Laurent, deseaba hacerlo trizas, debía hacerlo, por Rose.

Uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban me apuntó con su arma, iba a matarme, disparó dos veces, Edward colocó la camioneta en el medio –¡Sube, imbécil! –me gritó.

Subí con dificultad, me habían herido el hombro derecho.

-¡Estás loco, joder! –exclamó Edward.

-Iban a matarnos, ¿lo notaste, verdad?

-Sí, ya lo sabía –susurró asintiendo.

-¿Lo sabías? –pregunté, hizo silencio.

 **Edward POV**

Frené en una estación de servicio, revisé la camioneta, tenía una parte de la mercancía –Cocaína –lo revisé enterrándole un cuchillo al paquete.

-Buena idea lo de la mina ¿no crees? –Emmett se acercó lentamente.

-¿Estás herido? –observé su hombro lleno de sangre.

-Algo –sonrió.

-Me debes un auto, Swan –señalé riendo –Acabas de volar el que tenía.

Caminé hasta un teléfono público –Jessica, comunícame con Forge –indiqué.

-¿Por qué mierda desapareciste, Cullen?

-Tuve que apagar el rastreador. Tengo una parte de la mercancía, es cocaína.

-¿Qué hay de Swan?

-¿Qué hay con él? –dudé.

-Sabemos que estás con él, las cámaras de la frontera los tomaron juntos. Tráelo para la central, ahora mismo.

-Llevaré la mercancía.

-¡No! ¡Traerás la mercancía y lo traerás a Swan! ¡Es una orden, Cullen!

-Lo lamento, no puedo hacerlo –colgué.

Marqué el número de Bella –¿Hola? –atendió.

-Necesito un favor –susurré.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 5**

 **Edward POV**

-Creí que no querías que me involucrara –Bella puso sus ojos en blanco e ingresó al depósito –¿Qué es este lugar?

-Un lugar de trabajo –respondí.

-¿Por qué viniste, Bells? –Emmett se enfadó.

-¿Qué esperabas? Eres mi hermano, claro que vendría.

-La meterás en un lío –Emmett me miró furioso.

-Lo lamento –bajé la mirada avergonzado –Creí que debía llamar a una médica para esto –señalé su herida.

-Aún no me recibí –interrumpió.

-Pero te falta poco –Emmett la palmeó.

-Creo que tendré que sacar la bala y luego coserte –analizó –¿tienes alcohol? –giró a mirarme.

-Sí, claro, ahora lo traigo.

.

.

.

-Esto es lo único que hay para comer –hice una pausa –Conservas –indiqué con un par de latas de atún y verduras enlatadas.

-Por mí está bien, muero de hambre –Emmett insistió en abrirlas.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, Emmett le dio un bocado al atún –Como fuiste el primero en tomar la comida, debes rezar –Bella lo miró fijamente.

-Ya me había desacostumbrado –musitó riendo.

-Vamos –Bella insistió.

Al terminar de comer, Emmett se recostó en un viejo sofá detrás de unas cuantas cajas mientras tirábamos las latas vacías en una bolsa –Lamento todo lo que pasó –la tomé de la mano–De verdad, Bells.

Ella alejó su mano de mí.

-¿No me crees, verdad?

-No, no te creo, Edward. No puedo creerte –suspiró.

-Nunca quise herirte.

-Pero lo hiciste –insistió.

-Y lo lamento, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, Bells –mordí mi labio inferior.

-Pasó demasiado tiempo, Edward, no quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Algún día me perdonarás?

 **Emmett POV**

Podía oír cada palabra de la conversación que tenía mi hermana con Edward.

Me rasqué la cabeza, me senté en el sofá y observé en la pila de cajas, una con el nombre de Rosalie –¿Rose? –la abrí, eran sus cosas, ¿pero, por qué Edward las tenía aquí?

Había un teléfono celular, lo prendí y revisé las llamadas, el último contacto que la llamó se llamaba _E_ ¿acaso Rose hablaba con Edward en secreto?

Marqué el número, el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar dentro del depósito –¿Por qué Rose tenía tu número? –grité levantándome del sofá furioso.

Edward se quedó paralizado en silencio.

-¡Respóndeme! ¡Maldita sea, Cullen! –lo empujé perdiendo el control.

-¡Emm, no! ¡No lo hagas! –Bella gritó desesperada.

-¿Qué tenías tu que ver con Rose? ¡Dímelo! –le pegué con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Ella trabajaba para la policía! –exclamó Edward cubriéndose el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿La metiste de encubierta? –tragué saliva –¡Tú la mataste, Edward! ¡La mataste! ¡Por tu maldita culpa ella está muerta!

-Lo lamento tanto, Emmett –Edward sollozó levantándose del suelo.

-¡No me toque maldito hijo de puta! –volví a pegarle.

-¡Nooooo! –Bella intentó sostenerme, la empujé.

-¡Te mataré! –grité pegándole sin parar.

-¡Lo vas a matar! ¡Basta, Emm! ¡Detente! –Bella me golpeaba la espalda.

-¡Ella lo hizo por ti, Emmett, lo hizo por ti! ¡Solo quería que volvieras! –sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento –Me buscó para limpiar tu nombre, ella vino a mí, me pidió que la ayudara. Quería que volvieras. Quería limpiar tus antecedentes, Forge le ofreció un trato, si nos entregaba a "el jefe" quedarías libre de todo cargo –explicó.

-¡Oh por dios! –Bella se tapó la boca.

-¡Lo hizo por ti! –repitió Edward.

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Llegué a la central, Newton me observaba de lejos con odio.

-Esta vez cagaste, Cullen –me señaló riéndose.

-¡Cullen, a mi oficina, ya! –gritó Platt.

Caminé hasta su oficina, me senté frente a ella –No puedo darles la mercancía.

-¿Disculpa? –se quedó con la boca abierta.

-No lo haré –tragué saliva, estaba arriesgando mi carrera como policía –Tengo un trato para ofrecerles.

-¿Un trato? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¿Intentas chantajearme, Cullen?

-Atrapo a " _el jefe_ " y ustedes dejan a Emmett Swan en paz –susurré.

-¿Dejarlo en paz? –ingresó Forge –Este tipo está loco –suspiró mirando a Platt –¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Cómo vas a atraparlo?

-Tengo su mercancía, vendrá por ella.

-No negociaré nada contigo, Cullen. Dame la mercancía, enviaré a otro oficial a negociar –Platt comenzó a desconfiar de mí.

-¿Cree que me quedaré con la mercancía? ¿Qué escaparé con Swan?

Platt se quedó en silencio.

-¿Forge?

-Tienes 24 horas, si no traes la mercancía de vuelta estás frito, Cullen. Espero que cumplas, o tu carrera se habrá ido por el inodoro.

-Sí, señor –observé a Platt que me negó la mirada.

-Vete –Forge me echó.

.

.

.

-Conque aquí estás, todos están buscándote –susurré notando que Emmett estaba en el garaje de su casa reparando un coche viejo.

-¿A dónde más iría?

-Lamento lo que sucedió con Rose, de verdad.

-No quiero hablar ahora –respondió mirándome.

-Tengo un plan –hice una pausa –Tienes que llamar a Tanya, pídele una reunión con " _el jefe_ ".

-Estás loco, eso no pasará.

-Sí, pasará. Querrá la mercancía de vuelta, estoy seguro.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Agarramos a " _el jefe_ " y quedas libre de culpa y cargo.

-¿Sí? ¿Eso te prometió tu jefe?

Asentí.

-¿Aún crees en _Papá Noel_? –lanzó una carcajada.

-Tendrás la oportunidad de deshacerte de Laurent ¿no es lo que querías? Te lo entregaré en bandeja de plata, Emmett –prometí.

Se rascó el mentón –¿Llamar a Tanya y pedirle una reunión con " _el jefe_ "?

.

.

.

-Espera mi señal –indiqué a Newton.

-¿Tu señal? Recuerda que Platt me puso a cargo de esta misión.

-No te hagas el importante, Mike –lo palmeé riéndome.

-No me toques, Cullen –me empujó.

Apareció Emmett –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loco? –lo miré atónito.

-Me cansé de correr, Edward –susurró –Quizás Rose tenía razón, no tendría que haberla abandonado. Me equivoqué. Hice todo mal, me cansé de correr.

-Al fin ¿no? –Newton lo miraba con desprecio.

-No hables –lo callé.

-Hablé con Tanya, me dijo que estaban por llegar ¿tienen todo listo? –preguntó Emmett.

-Sí, todo está listo.

Nos dirigimos al depósito donde citamos a " _el jefe_ ".

A las seis en punto llegaron dos camionetas negras –Llegaron –suspiré –Todo se terminará.

Tanya bajó de una acompañada de Phil Dwyer.

-¿Y " _el jefe_ "? –pregunté nervioso.

-Él vendrá, no te preocupes, "el jefe" no decepciona a nadie –Phil me enfrentó –¿Creen que esto –señaló la mercancía –estuvo bien?

Emmett rió –¿Bien?

-Nadie le roba a " _el jefe_ ", se equivocaron de enemigo.

Laurent bajó de la otra camioneta con un arma en su mano izquierda –¿Quieres golpearme de nuevo _Popeye_? –le apuntó a Emmett.

-¡Calma, chocolate crocante! –Emmett se burló de él.

-No es momento –Phil susurró calmándolo –Será más adelante, ahora no.

-Te haré trizas, ya verás _Popeye._

Rápidamente llegó un coche negro blindado, Tanya se acercó a él y abrió la puerta, bajó Toshiro arreglándose la corbata.

-¿Ustedes robaron mi mercancía? –preguntó mirándonos.

-¿Usted es " _el jefe_ "?

.

.

.

 **Jessica POV**

-¡Tengo una información importante! –corrí a la oficina de Platt desesperada.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Dwyer es " _el jefe_ "

-¿Qué?

-Estuvo delante de nosotros todo este tiempo, es él.

-¿Segura?

-Lo confirmó el ADN del vaso que nos trajo Edward, lo comparé con todas las bases de datos del FBI, y con muestras anteriores de " _el jefe_ ", él es a quién estamos buscando, lo tenemos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 6**

 **Emmett POV**

Edward me miró confundido y me entregó las llaves de su coche –Por si acaso –musitó.

-¿Tú eres " _el jefe_ "? –miré a Tanya, ella desvió su mirada hacia Phil.

Pero era imposible ¿acaso tuvimos a " _el jefe_ " frente a nosotros todo este tiempo?

-Tú eres " _el jefe_ " ¿verdad? –enfrenté a Phil que miró a Laurent preocupado.

De repente ingresaron los policías intentando arrestar al falso jefe.

-¡Nooo! –grité furioso.

-¡Newton, la cagaste! –Edward desenfundó su arma, todos comenzaron a disparar.

Laurent se subió al coche blindado con Phil y aceleró –¡Maldición! –corrí hacia Tanya, iban a arrollarla, la quité del camino.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh –gritó cuando caímos al suelo –Me salvaste –musitó mirándome fijamente.

-¡Vámonos! –nos subimos en el coche de Edward.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-¡Fue tu culpa, Newton! –grité exaltado –Tú te adelantaste, te dije que esperaras mi orden.

-Ya es tarde, Dwyer salió del país, escapó con todo –Forge golpeó la mesa.

-Tenemos que agarrarlo, no podemos dejarlo así.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Salió del maldito país! ¡No tenemos jurisdicción!

-Me importa un bledo, tenemos que agarrarlo.

-Tendrás problemas, Cullen, te iniciarán un sumario por dejar ir a Swan –Newton lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Basta! –Platt ingresó a la oficina –El caso estará en manos de la policía de México, no podemos meternos.

-No me hice policía para esto –me levanté de la silla, entregué mi placa –Si va a ser así, prefiero no ser parte de la fuerza.

Me dirigí a la casa de Bella, toqué la puerta, nadie atendió, me dirigí a la puerta trasera, encontré a Emmett bebiendo una cerveza.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? Debí imaginármelo –comenté sentándome a su lado.

-Iré tras Laurent –confesó –Lo voy a matar, lo haré por Rose.

-Están en México –indiqué –Podría acceder a los archivos, podemos atraparlos, juntos –me miró.

-¿Juntos?

-Como en los viejos tiempos –sonreí.

-¿Emm? –Bella se asomó –No… yo… no sabía que él –me señaló.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Ingresó a la casa sin decir nada, la seguí.

-¡Oye! –la tomé del brazo –Por favor, debes creerme, Bells, yo nunca dejé de amarte, nunca.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Tú me usaste –interrumpió.

-No, nunca te usé, nunca –acaricié su mejilla –Aún te amo, Isabella –la besé apasionadamente.

Me empujó con una cachetada –Me lo merecía –admití.

-Te odio, Edward, con todo mi ser –jadeó.

Agaché la mirada –Te entiendo –comencé a alejarme, me tomó de la camisa y me besó.

-Te odio, realmente te odio –repitió mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Reí –¿Me odias?

-Sí –asintió sonriéndome con picardía.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente llamé a Jessica –Necesito información, sé que no puedes dármela, pero te juro que encontraré a Dwyer, Jessica, lo haré y lo traeré de vuelta para que pague por sus delitos.

-Te enviaré lo que pueda por e-mail –susurró y luego colgó.

Chequeé todo lo que me envió, no había una ubicación específica, íbamos a tardarnos meses en encontrarlo.

-¿Nada? –preguntó Emmett ansioso, negué –Tengo un plan alternativo –comentó luego rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué es?

 **Emmett POV**

-Me salvaste la vida, te lo debo –Tanya me entregó la ubicación exacta de Dwyer.

-Gracias –le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Me hubiese gustado recibir un beso más especial –sonrió –Debes haberla amado mucho ¿verdad?

-¿A quién?

-Rose –respondió –Ten mucho cuidado, Emmett, este es un plan suicida.

-Lo tendré –subí a mi coche.

-Ve con Dios –susurró ella asomándose por la ventanilla.

.

.

.

 _Una horas más tarde_

Llegamos a México, Dwyer se encontraba en una iglesia, irónico.

-Padre, perdona todos mis pecados –lo oí confesarse.

-No estás perdonado, hijo –respondió Edward del otro lado.

-¿Cómo? –se alteró y salió del confesionario –¿Qué haces aquí? –me miró atónito.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, pagarás por todo, Dwyer, lo harás –gemí apuntándole con mi arma.

-¿Me matarás?

Edward negó –No será tan fácil.

-¿Qué me harán?

-Cruzaremos la frontera –sonreí.

Phil lanzó una carcajada –Nunca lograrán salir de México, mis hombres los agarrarán y los harán pedazos.

Edward se le abalanzó y lo noqueó con un golpe.

 **Laurent POV**

Miré mi reloj, " _el jefe_ " se estaba tardando mucho –¿Jefe? –ingresé lentamente –¿Está todo bien? –me dirigí al confesionario, estaba vacío –¡Joder! ¡Se llevaron al jefe! ¡Rápido!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 7**

 **Edward POV**

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces? –Phil despertó.

-Saldremos de México, estamos llegando a la frontera –sonreí.

-No lograrás salir –lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Dónde están tu amigos ahora, Dwyer? –de repente unos tiros rompieron el vidrio trasero de mi coche.

-Ahí los tienes –susurró.

Observé el coche de Emmett que se quedó atrás, tomé el _Walkie-talkie_ –¡Emmett!

-¡Yo los detendré lo más que pueda, tú llévalo a la frontera, Edward! –respondió.

Aceleré lo más posible.

-¿A dónde vas? –Phil se agarró del asiento.

-Vamos a usar los túneles –me dirigí hacia las montañas.

-¿Seguro que sabes dónde está el ingreso? –me miró atónito –¡Nos matarás, imbécil!

Atravesé el portón de ingreso –¡Wohoooo!

Nos metimos en los túneles de las minas, aceleré, detrás de mí un coche comenzó a dispararnos, Phil se agachó.

-Creo que te matará tu propia gente, Dwyer –comenté.

 **Laurent POV**

-¡Matarán al jefe, idiotas! ¡No disparen, no disparen! –grité furioso.

Me metí en el túnel, debía impedir que se llevaran a Dwyer.

El coche que estaba delante de mí había chocado contra una columna.

Aceleré y rápidamente salí del túnel detrás del jefe –¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

Cuando giró lo choqué de costado y lo hice volcar.

Bajé y desenfundé mi arma –¡Jefe! ¿Está bien? –lo saqué del coche, estaba algo atontado.

-Sí –respondió –¡Mátalo! –ordenó señalando a Edward que se arrastraba fuera del coche.

Lo pateé con fuerza –¡El plan te salió mal, amigo! –me reí.

-¡Mátalo, Laurent!

 **Emmett POV**

Salí del túnel, Laurent estaba frente a Edward apuntándole, aceleré y lo llevé puesto, levantándolo por el aire.

Me bajé del coche furioso y caminé hacia él –¡Esto es por ella! –le disparé en la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Emmett –oí a Edward quejarse.

-¿Estás herido? –lo revisé.

-Creo que me quebré una costilla –jadeó apretando sus dientes.

Se oían las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos –¡Debes irte! ¡La policía viene en camino, Emmett!

-No, me cansé de huir, fue suficiente.

-¡No! –me tomó de la camisa –¡Debes huir! ¡Vete! ¡Bella no me perdonará si te quedas aquí! ¡Yo no me lo perdonaré!

-Tenemos a Dwyer, es lo que importa –lo tomé de la mano.

.

.

.

 _Dos semanas más tarde_

-Señor Swan, se le agradece la cooperación que tuvo con respecto al arresto de Phil Dwyer, más conocido como _"el jefe",_ pero no podemos borrar todos sus antecedentes por una buena acción. ¿Comprende? –comentó el juez.

Asentí.

-Deberá cumplir condena en la correccional de California –hizo una pausa –Se le condena a cumplir treinta años en prisión sin libertad condicional –declaró –Así doy por finalizada la sesión.

Miré a Bella que estaba sentada a un lado llorando en brazos de Edward.

-Lo lamento –susurré mirándolos.

.

.

.

Me subieron a un camión blindado con otros delincuentes que se dirigían a la prisión de California.

Estaba resignado, ya no había más nada por hacer.

 _Una hora después_

Un _Subaru WRX STI 2009_ de color azul apareció delante del camión.

-¿Edward? –pregunté riéndome.

Dos coches más nos encerraron –¡Nos atacan! –exclamó un oficial de policía.

Miré por la ventanilla, Jasper estaba sobre el capot del coche de Alice con una metralleta –Hola, _bro_ –me guiñó un ojo.

 **Fin de la segunda parte**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prófugos** ( _Parte III Infiltrado_ )

Sinopsis: Desde que Edward, Bella y el resto del equipo sacó a Emmett Swan de la cárcel, se han visto obligados a huir y cruzar muchas fronteras para evitar a la policía. Atrapados en Río de Janeiro, una vez más tienen que darse a la fuga; pero se darán cuenta de que la única forma de poner fin a su huida permanente es enfrentarse de una vez por todas al empresario corrupto que quiere verlos muertos.

Rated M (+16) Adaptación de la película _"Fast five"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Prófugos** ( _Parte III Infiltrado_ )

Sinopsis: Desde que Edward, Bella y el resto del equipo sacó a Emmett Swan de la cárcel, se han visto obligados a huir y cruzar muchas fronteras para evitar a la policía. Atrapados en Río de Janeiro, una vez más tienen que darse a la fuga; pero se darán cuenta de que la única forma de poner fin a su huida permanente es enfrentarse de una vez por todas al empresario corrupto que quiere verlos muertos.

Rated M (+16) Adaptación de la película _"Fast five"_

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Año 2016**

 **Edward POV**

-El prisionero Emmett Swan está prófugo hace tres meses, fue liberado por Edward Cullen, ex policía encubierto que actualmente es buscado por el FBI –comentó el conductor del noticiero –Su equipo también está siendo buscado, Isabella Swan, Jasper Hale, Alice Brandon, son alguno de los nombres que pudimos conseguir –publicaron nuestras fotografías en televisión.

-Debemos huir –tomé un bolso y metí la ropa dentro.

-¿Otra vez?

-Mostraron las fotografías por televisión… debemos irnos, la gente nos reconocerá –estábamos en un pequeño hotel en la frontera de México.

-Estoy cansada –Bella se rascó los ojos.

-¿Te has pescado algún virus? –la revisé, se veía muy pálida.

-Solo necesito dormir más, es todo –negó

-Vamos –tomé el bolso –Debemos movernos más rápido o nos alcanzarán.

-¿A dónde iremos?

.

.

.

 _Cuatro meses más tarde_

-Estoy harta –susurró Bella.

-Encontraremos la forma, lo haremos, siempre lo hacemos.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?

-Esta es la dirección que me dio tu hermano hace como un mes –aclaré.

Bajamos del coche, estábamos en medio de un barrio pobre de Brasil, la gente nos miraba de mala forma.

-No sé si es buena idea –Bella dudó tomándome de la camisa.

Unos hombres sacaron sus armas y nos apuntaron.

-Este no es tu vecindario –exclamó uno mirándome.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Son mis amigos! –Jake nos salvó.

Todos guardaron sus armas.

-Vengan conmigo, por aquí –nos metimos por un pasillo.

-¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo? –Jake abrazó a Bella con fuerza.

-Cómo puedo –hizo una pausa –¿Sabes algo de Emm?

-No mucho, hace una semana que no hablo con él, hasta donde sé, estaba en Ecuador haciendo unos trabajillos.

-¿Tú debes ser Leah, la esposa de Jake, verdad? –había una joven sentada en el sofá de la casa.

-Sí, la misma –respondió estrechándome su mano –¿Tienen hambre?

Asentimos desesperados –¿Qué se siente ser un criminal ahora? –me preguntó Jake, al entregarme una cerveza.

-No peleen, por favor –Bella interrumpió incómoda.

-¿Tenían hambre, cierto? –Leah se quedó mirándonos, comíamos como cerdos.

-Sí, la verdad sí –Bella respondió con la boca llena de comida.

 _Minutos después_

-Ven, te enseño la habitación, si quieres puedes dormir un poco –tomó a Bella de la mano.

 **Bella POV**

-Es pequeño, pero al menos tenemos donde vivir –aclaró Leah acariciando su vientre.

-¿De cuánto estás?

-Siete meses –susurró.

De repente sentí un revoltijo en la panza –Creo que me cayó mal la comida, comí muy rápido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –me mareé.

-¿Segura?

Corrí al baño, tenía ganas de vomitar.

-¿Estás embarazada, cierto? ¿Él lo sabe? –Leah se asomó cuando lavaba mi rostro.

Negué –No le digas nada, no estoy segura aún.

-Deberías decírselo… tiene derecho a saberlo.

-No puedo tener un niño en esta vida, no así –sollocé.

Leah se acercó y me consoló –Todo tiene solución, ya lo verás.

.

.

.

-Nos separamos por tu culpa, y lo sabes, ahora volviste a meter la pata con Bella, la metiste en todo esto –Jake le gritaba furioso a Edward.

-No peleen, por favor, no –interrumpí la discusión que comenzaba a ponerse caliente.

-Es la verdad, no sé qué quieres que le diga a este _poli_.

-Ya no soy un _poli_ –Edward resonó su cuello.

-Vamos a hablar de lo que debemos hablar, ¿sí? Basta de reproches –supliqué –Estamos en un embrollo terrible y tenemos que salir, debemos buscar la forma de escapar.

-Hay un trabajo, tiene buena paga, es dinero fácil, con eso podrían comprar su salida del continente –explicó Jake.

-¿Qué es?

-Hay que robar unos coches, no es la gran cosa. Estos tipos con quienes voy a trabajar necesitan un par de personas más, es fácil tienen todo planeado y tienen la maquinaria necesaria. Buena plata, paga rápida y sin compromisos futuros.

Miré a Edward –¿Crees que deberíamos?

-No lo sé, no confío en ti, Jacob –comentó Edward provocándolo.

-¡Ed! –lo empujé suavemente con mi codo.

-¿Qué? ¿Plata fácil? ¿No es gran cosa? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

-Si no te interesa, puedes pasar la noche aquí, dormir, comer mi comida y por la mañana irte, Cullen –Jake se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina ofendido.

-Mañana nos iremos –Edward me miró decidido a no participar.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente_

-Necesitamos el dinero, no tenemos ni para la maldita gasolina –susurré verificando el tanque.

-Hablaré con él –Edward se metió dentro de la casa, después de unos minutos ambos salieron con unos bolsos.

-Vamos, síganme –indicó Jake sonriéndome.

-¿Lo haremos?

-Sí, necesitamos el dinero, será rápido –aclaró.

Nos subimos al tren que debíamos atacar como pasajeros regulares.

-¿Qué lees? –preguntó Edward mirándome.

-Una revista de viajes –se la mostré –¿Sabes que tienen en común Baréin, Marruecos y Túnez?

-¿No hay extradición? –sonrió.

-Exacto –afirmé riéndome.

-Ahí está, es hora –señaló al hombre de seguridad que venía por el pasillo.

Me levanté, acomodé mi brasier y me tropecé con él –Oh, lo lamento –lo froté a propósito mientras Edward le arrancaba su pase de ingreso del jean.

-Eeee-está bien –tartamudeó nervioso mirando mis senos.

-Disculpa –me alejé inocentemente –¿Lo tienes? –volteé a mirar a Edward que asintió.

-¿Acaso creíste que no lo iba a obtener?

-Bobo –le saqué la lengua.

Llegamos al segundo vagón, tenía un lector de tarjetas, la pasamos e ingresamos –Listo, estamos adentro, aquí están los coches, es el segundo vagón del fondo –Edward llamó a Jake por teléfono para avisarle.

-Que autitos –susurré destapándolos.

-Tienen algo extraño –Edward frunció el ceño confundido.

Oímos un golpe del lado de afuera, nos alejamos.

Con unas máquinas fundieron el metal del tren y lograron meterse –¡Emm! –exclamé al ver a mi hermano sano y salvo –¡Te extrañaba, _bro_!

-¿Por qué vinieron? –preguntó serio y distante.

-Necesitábamos el dinero, Jake nos metió, dijo que iba a ser algo fácil –Edward lo saludó.

-Voy primero –Jake se subió a uno de los coches y lo metió en el camión que iba a la par del tren, luego una rampa lo bajó y aceleró escapando.

-Me toca a mí –dijo uno de los hombres que no conocía.

-Primero las damas –interrumpió mi hermano frenándolo –Ve tú, Bells.

Estaba por subirme al siguiente coche cuando otro me tomó del brazo.

-No la toques –Edward se descontroló.

-Calma, calma –Emmett los frenó –Ya será tu turno, _bro_.

Estaba por encenderlo para meterme en el camión cuando Emmett se posó en la ventanilla –Hay cambio de planes, espera mi llamado ¿sí?

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el otro hombre.

-No, solo le deseo suerte –mintió.

-Sigamos el plan y todo saldrá bien –musitó el hombre sonriendo falsamente.

Aceleré.

 **Edward POV**

El camión dejó caer el coche que manejaba Bella, aceleró y escapó.

-¿A dónde va? ¡Ese no es el camino! –grito el hombre lleno de rabia, Emmett reaccionó rápido y le dio un golpe –¡Vayan por la chica! –le gritó al del camión.

Salté al camión en movimiento desesperado, no podía dejar que dañaran a Bella –¡Carajo! –grité intentando meterme en la cabina, tome a uno de los tipos del cuello y lo lancé al camino por la ventanilla, me metí dentro de la cabina, comencé a pelear con el conductor.

-¡Puta mierda! –sacó una navaja e intentó cortarme.

Lo golpeé contra el manubrio, abrí la puerta y lo tiré, cuando miré adelante, el camión se dirigía al tren, no pude frenar, me incruste de costado en el tercer vagón del fondo.

Quedé algo mareado, intenté salir, sentía olor a gasolina, miré para los lados, el tanque estaba perdiendo.

-¡Joder, joder, jodeeeer! –estaba furioso por todo lo que había pasado, algo estaba saliendo muy mal, me había metido en un lío, otra vez.

Estaba saliendo del camión, intentando subir al tren nuevamente cuando hizo una pequeña explosión que me dejó colgando de un fierro.

-¡Emmett! –grité desesperado, si caía iba a destrozarme con la velocidad.

Se asomó desde el segundo vagón, un tipo salió volando por el aire detrás de él, parecía ser policía, esos autos tenían algo raro, estaba seguro de ello.

-¡Hay un puente! –noté que a unos metros se encontraba un viejo puente.

Emmett salió con uno de los coches que debíamos robar e intentó acercarse a mí.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –gritó haciéndome señas para que saltara.

No me sentía seguro, si caía mal iba a morir.

-¡Edward! ¡Salta de una puta vez!

Salté con lo justo y caí sobre el capot –¡Frena, Emmett! ¡Frena!

-¡No funciona! –respondió saliendo por la ventanilla, nos dirigíamos al precipicio.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –grité al caer, para nuestra suerte en el fondo había un lago –Creo que salió mal ¿verdad? –unos mafiosos estaban esperándonos en el borde del lago con armas de alto calibre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 2**

 **Edward POV**

Despertamos en una habitación oscura, sucia y con las paredes llenas de humedad.

-¿Puedes zafarte? –le pregunté a Emmett que intentaba quitarse las ataduras.

-Estoy en eso –respondió.

De repente se abrió la puerta frontal, un hombre camino hacia nosotros –Hola muchachos, bienvenidos a Río.

-¿Qué quiere? –pregunté furioso.

-Mataron a tres de mis hombres, metieron a los de la DEA en esto –susurró fumando un habano.

-Nosotros no metimos a la DEA en esto –aclaré.

-Pero si mataron a mis hombres –interrumpió el hombre con su mirada fija en mí.

-Ellos nos atacaron primero –intentaba exonerarnos.

-¿Dónde está la chica?

-¿Qué chica? –me hice el distraído.

-Quiero el coche, entréguenmelo y los dejaré ir.

Miré a Emmett –Ni lo sueñes –respondió él riendo.

El hombre se le acercó y lo quemó con su habano en el brazo.

-Ahhhh –gritó pataleando.

-¿Dónde está mi coche? ¡Lo quiero ahora! –exclamó tirando su habano al suelo.

Hice silencio.

-La encontraré –lanzó una carcajada –Y cuando lo haga no la mataré… la haré prostituta, dicen que es una bella muchacha tu hermana –le habló a Emmett.

Lo escupí perdiendo el control –¡No la tocarás!

-Aquí en Río las cosas se hacen a mi manera, yo mando aquí, ¡yo soy el jefe! –alzó sus manos –Sáquenle la información a la fuerza, en tres horas quiero saber dónde está mi coche, si no hablan, mátenlos –ordenó.

Emmett me chifló en cuanto el jefe salió de la habitación, lo miré –Ya casi –susurró moviendo sus manos.

Dos tipos se me abalanzaron, levanté las piernas y las enredé en el cuello de uno.

-¡Joder! ¡Quítamelo!

Apreté con fuerza, mientras Emmett se zafaba de las ataduras y golpeaba al otro.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí, hay que buscar a Bella –indicó Emmett desatándome.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Hacía horas los esperaba, pero no había señales de ellos, estaba comenzando a preocuparme ¿acaso les había sucedido algo en el camino?

Oí un ruido en la puerta, tomé un cuchillo y me escondí tras un mueble.

Alguien se acercaba, salí empuñando el cuchillo y me le abalancé –¡Bells! ¡Soy yo! –gritó Edward empujándome, casi le clavaba el cuchillo en la garganta.

-¡Lo lamento! –me excusé –Perdóname cariño –lo abracé –¿Dónde se habían metido? ¿Qué hay de Jake?

-Ese traidor, maldito hijo de perra –Edward daba vueltas en círculos.

-¿Qué pasó? –insistí.

-Tenemos que descubrir que tiene este coche de especial –mi hermano tomó una llave de tuercas y comenzó a desarmarlo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué intentas hacer? –tuvieron que contarme todo lo que había pasado –¿Entonces Jake… nos traicionó? No comprendo.

-Este tipo solo nos quería para que sacáramos sus coches de ahí, no había paga, iban a matarnos una vez que los obtuvieran. Querían incriminarnos con la DEA por nuestros antecedentes, Jacob nos traicionó, no está aquí, debe estar con ellos, está claro.

Encendí la televisión, otra vez aparecíamos en las noticias, pero esta vez decía que habíamos asesinado a un agente de la DEA.

-Tienes razón, solo querían usarnos, usar nuestra mala imagen –golpee la mesa furiosa.

-Tenemos que irnos de Río lo antes posible –Edward insistió.

-No, primero debemos encontrar eso que tanto quieren de este coche, debe de haber algo en él, algo preciado. Luego haremos un trueque por dinero y nos largaremos de aquí.

.

.

.

 **Charlie POV**

Bajé del avión –Oficial Clark –un muchacho me estrechó la mano –Mi nombre es Vladimir, me enviaron para formar parte de su equipo.

-Los hombres que buscamos son profesionales, el plan es el siguiente, los buscamos, los atrapamos y los llevamos de vuelta a nuestro país –hice una pausa –Un consejo, jamás los dejes subir a un coche, jamás.

Vladimir asintió.

En el cuartel amplié la información que tenía sobre Swan –Corredor ilegal, mecánico y delincuente –comenté mostrando su fotografía –Es peligroso, siempre está armado, tiene una condena sin cumplir, escapó gracias a Edward Cullen, ex policía, Isabella Swan, hermana del prófugo, Alice Brandon y Jasper Hale, hermano de la difunta Rosalie Hale que murió en manos de "el jefe" en las fronteras de México como infiltrada.

Vladimir levantó la mano –¿Clark?

-Sí –lo miré.

-¿Quién es ella? –señaló la fotografía de una agente que tenía sobre la pizarra.

-Carmen Agostinho, policía recién graduada, la quiero en mi equipo.

-¿A una recién graduada? ¿Porqué?

-Porque me gusta su sonrisa –ironicé.

.

.

.

-Clark –Vladimir ingresó en la oficina –Tengo a Agostinho fuera, está esperándolo, quiere hablar con usted.

Caminé hacia ella, estreché su mano –Un gusto.

-¿Así que me quiere por mi sonrisa? –preguntó riéndose.

-Sí, así es –respondí.

-Mi sonrisa no es tan espectacular. Dígame la verdad ¿para qué me llamó?

-¿Tu esposo falleció hace un año, verdad, dentro de _la Fabela_?

Hizo silencio y agachó la mirada –¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Creo que estas muy motivada para el trabajo, me gusta eso –sonreí y seguí mi camino.

.

.

.

 **Carmen POV**

-¿No crees que es extraño?

-¿Qué cosa? –Vladimir me observó confundido.

-¿Por qué matarían a un agente de la DEA? ¿Por unos coches de alta gama? ¿Además que tenía que ver la DEA con esos coches?

-Buena pregunta, Agostinho –susurró Charlie –Quiero saber todo de esos autos, Vladimir, averíguamelo todo ¡ya!

-He visto sus antecedentes –señalé el perfil de Swan –no creo que se haya metido con la DEA porque sí, tampoco que haya matado a ese agente… está escapando hace tiempo, no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto. ¿No cree que es extraño este caso? Alguien oculta algo –me rasqué la cabeza pensativa.

-Éste tipo casi mata a otro con una llave de tuercas, Carmen, estuvo preso por ese delito, y se lo buscó durante años por la muerte de James Vulturi, por la cual nunca pagó. Comprende, él no es una buena persona, es un maldito delincuente. No hay que buscar tanta explicación a todo lo que hace. Es solo un delincuente y punto. Hay que atraparlo, llevarlo a EE. UU y que pague su condena como cualquier otro.

Charlie estaba enfadado.

-¿Hace cuánto tienes este caso?

-Lo tomé ayer –respondió mirándome de reojo.

-Creí que perseguías a Swan hace tiempo… por la intensidad de tu enojo.

-No, es normal que sea así de intenso, créeme, aún no me conoces bien, seré peor luego de unos días.

-Uf –me sequé el sudor de la frente.

Nos dirigimos a la escena donde sucedió el siniestro del tren –¿Aquí sucedió? –observé un par de vagones del tren destrozados.

Vladimir asintió –Sí, aquí fue, estamos siguiendo unas huellas de camiones en aquella parte –señaló el acantilado –Aunque se dificulta un poco porque fueron para el norte –Charlie llegó –y allí se pierden las huellas, no podemos saber específicamente a donde fueron, jefe.

-Yo sí –interferí –Conozco la zona, fueron hacia las _favelas._

-Muy bien, Carmen –Charlie me palmeó la espalda.

-Estoy motivada, señor –ironicé.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

-Debo decirles algo… yo –Bella tomó de la mano a Edward.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Jacob ingresó por la puerta.

-¡Nos vendiste! ¡Maldito! –Edward se le abalanzó.

-¡Cálmense! –intenté separarlos –¡Ya basta!

Jake agachó la mirada e hizo silencio.

-¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Mírame! –lo tomé de la barbilla.

-Las cosas se pusieron difíciles… tenía que despistarlos. Iban a matarme. ¿Por qué te fuiste con el coche Bells?

-Tú me dijiste que tomáramos un coche, que sería la paga –lo enfrenté.

-Sí, pero no justamente, éste coche –señaló.

-¿Qué tiene este coche de especial?

-¿Lo estuvieron desarmando? –Jake se horrorizó –¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, dime tú. ¿Qué tiene dentro?

-No lo sé, Emm, solo sé que es importante, lo quieren de vuelta.

-Nos traicionaste –Edward insistió.

-Yo no los traicioné, no sabía que iba a suceder esto, creí que sería más simple, lo juro.

-No puedo creerte, lo siento –susurré.

-Tampoco me creíste cuando te dije que ese –señaló a Ed –era un _puto poli._

-Sigue buscando, tenemos que encontrar eso que tanto quieren –ordené a Edward.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Solo debes devolverles el coche!

-¿Devolverlo? ¡Nos matarán! No estoy tan loco, Jake, no seré un estúpido sumiso. Voy a defenderme, atacaré.

-¿Atacar? ¡Este tipo es dueño de _la Fabela_! ¡Te harán trizas! Tiene a medio Brasil bajo sus alas.

-¡Bingo! –gritó Edward con una especie de chip en manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé, pero creo que contiene alguna información cifrada o algo por el estilo.

-Bien, lo veremos mañana a primera hora –indiqué –Ahora a dormir –fingí estar dormido, oí unos pasos, desconfiaba de Jacob, estaba traicionándonos, estaba seguro.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia el coche, allí estaba Jacob robándose el chip.

-¿Traicionando a la familia? –pregunté.

-No, Emm, no es lo que crees. Se lo daré al jefe y así podrán irse sin problemas, no los perseguirá.

-La policía nos persigue por la muerte de un agente, estúpido.

-Déjame ayudarlos, yo lo resolveré.

-No, no confío en ti, ya no más.

-¿No confías en mí? ¿Pero en él sí? –señaló a Edward que se paró a mi lado.

-Genial, tenía razón, nos traicionaste, Jacob.

-Por su culpa murió Rose, ¿lo olvidaste? ¡Él la infiltró!

-¡No cambies de tema! –exclamé perdiendo el control.

Dejó el chip sobre la mesa –Nunca los traicionaría, lo juro –y se largó sin más.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 3**

 **Harry POV**

-Yo les doy todo –respiré hondo –¿o no les doy todo? –exclamé rabioso.

-Sí, señor, usted nos da todo –respondió uno de los hombres temblando.

-¿Entonces cómo pudieron dejarlos ir?

-El tipo grandote se desató –aclaró uno.

-¡No te justifiques, engendro! –saqué el arma de mi bolsillo y le apunté.

-Jefe –Marcus ingresó por la puerta –Los tenemos, los muchachos los encontraron.

-¡Genial! ¡Al fin! –palmeé la espalda de Marcus –Ese es mi policía favorito –le sonreí.

-Los atraparemos para usted, jefe.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Son códigos –aclaré revisando la información del chip.

-No, no son códigos –susurró Bella leyendo –Son fechas y horarios, ¿pero de qué?

-¿Entregas de cocaína?

-No, es… es –revisé cada número, cada letra con cuidado –¡Dinero!

-¿Cuánto? –Emmett se sentó a mi lado –¿Cuánto dinero?

-Cada paquete tiene diez mil dólares aproximadamente –calculé las cifras y señalé los números.

-¿Y esas son las fechas de cuando se entregarán esos paquetes con dinero, cierto? –Emmett señaló la pantalla.

-Sí –asintió Bella.

-Shhhhhh –los silencié –Oí algo –quité el chip del ordenador.

Bella se asomó por la ventana, Emmett la lanzó al suelo en cuanto comenzó la balacera.

-¡Joder! ¡Corran! –Emmett la empujó hacia mí.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, cariño! –la tomé de la mano y salimos por una ventana.

 **Charlie POV**

-Los quiero a todos atentos, cuando los tengamos rodeados, no los dejen –no pude terminar de hablar, oímos unos disparos –¡Vamos! ¡Atrápenlos! ¡Tú quédate aquí! –señalé a Carmen.

-¿Porqué? –se quedó atónita.

Corrí detrás de mi equipo, unos morros atacaban a Swan.

-Al parecer se metió en otro lío –susurré desenfundando mi arma –¡Atrápenlos a todos! –grité luego.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

Era una masacre, la policía y la maldita mafia, todos estaban detrás de nosotros.

Golpeé a un tipo en el rostro con una patada y me lancé hacia los techos, un policía con bigote me siguió, parecía algo personal.

-¡Detente, Swan! ¡Entrégate ya! –me gritó agitado.

Salté de techo en techo, los disparos venían de adelante, me tiré en un callejón, una policía me estampó contra la pared.

-Emmett Swan, está arrestado –dijo en portugués desenfundando su arma.

Me quedé mirándola, había algo en ella que me resultaba familiar.

-Está arrestado, quédese quieto –sacó unas esposas de su bolsillo trasero.

Observé a la izquierda, tres hombres se acercaban con sus metralletas listas para dispararnos –¡Cuidado! –la lancé al suelo y me coloqué sobre ella.

Unos cuantos policías contra atacaron desde el techo, me levanté rápidamente y corrí alejándome sin rasguños.

-¡Swan! –gritó ella, ignoré sus gritos y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

-¡Edward! –exclamé mirando a los lados del estacionamiento.

Se apareció manejando un _2002 Porsche 911 GT3 RS_ color blanco.

-¡Vamos, sube ya! –exclamó Bella abriendo la puerta trasera.

-No, no, debemos separarnos, es peligroso, ustedes deben escapar, la policía me seguirá.

-¡No! ¡Emm! –Bella bajó del coche y me tomó del brazo –¡A donde crees que vas?

-Llévense el chip, contáctense con Jacob, él los llevará con el jefe y podrán hacer un trato para salir de Brasil –expliqué mi plan.

-No, nada de eso. Haremos esto juntos –Bella insistió.

-Edward, llévatela, por favor –supliqué mirándolo.

-¡No! ¡Basta! –Edward la tomó de la cintura –¡No perderé todo, no otra vez! ¡Estoy harta!

-Debemos hacerlo –Edward susurró en su oído.

-¿Debemos? No –negó –No debemos, y no nos separaremos, nunca más. Se terminó Emm, se acabó –hizo una pausa –Estoy embarazada –miró a Edward con ojos llorosos –No quiero perder lo poco que me queda de familia, no lo permitiré, no ahora.

-¡Oh, por dios! –Edward se tapó la boca.

-No puedo perder a más personas, ya no puedo soportarlo –una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-No me perderás, hermana –la abracé emocionado.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

 _Quiero pedirles disculpas, tuve algunos problemas personales, recién ahora he podido subir este capítulo, lo intenté ayer pero no podía ingresar por un error en la página, en estos días habrá dos capítulos más como recompensa. ByAdmiRo_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 4**

 **Carmen POV**

Levanté un collar con una cruz de plata del suelo, Charlie se me acercó –¿Estás bien, mujer? –me tomó del brazo.

-Sí, eso creo, Swan me salvó la vida –comenté algo confundida.

-¿Te salvó la vida? –Vladimir lanzó una carcajada –Nosotros te salvamos, Carmen –insistió –Deberíamos irnos, jefe, esta zona es muy peligrosa.

Charlie me empujó para retirarnos –Es hora de irnos, Agostinho, tú –señaló a Vladimir –recoge toda la evidencia de este sucucho, toda.

Me coloqué el collar en el cuello.

 **Emmett POV**

Toqué mi pecho, noté que había perdido la cruz de Rosalie –¡Joder! –grité furioso.

-¿Qué sucede, Emm? –Bella se acercó preocupada.

-Perdí la cruz –bufé pateando la pared.

-Prométeme que no te irás, que no nos dejarás… por favor, Emm, promételo. Te conozco muy bien –me miró fijamente.

-No me iré, tranquila –toqué su vientre –La familia acaba de crecer, hermanita, no los dejaré.

Estábamos escondidos en un motel de mala muerte, salí al balcón, donde Edward tomaba una cerveza –¿Preocupado? Lograremos salir, lo haremos, Ed, siempre lo hacemos.

-No, no es eso –negó.

-¿Es por el bebé, cierto?

-No lo sé, con todo lo que está pasando, ese bebé podría nacer sin familia, Emmett –se agarró la cabeza.

-Lo resolveremos –palmeé su espalda.

-No quiero que me vea a través de un vidrio blindado con policías rodeándome –sollozó.

-No lo hará, no lo hará –repetí.

-Debemos proteger a Bella, no podemos dejar que la toquen, si nos atrapan debemos dejarla ir, excusarla, debemos culparnos de todo. Ella y el bebé no merecen esto. Me equivoqué tanto, Emmett, no debí meterla en todo esto, no debí hacerlo.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa, están en esto por mí –asumí mi error.

-Fue mi plan, yo decidí liberarte y la metí en todo esto, ahora la policía no nos dejará en paz… no debí aceptar el trabajo de Jacob, no debí, metí la pata en el barro –negaba nervioso.

-No te culpes.

-No puedo evitarlo –lanzó la botella de cerveza por el balcón –Seré un terrible padre –gruñó.

-¡No, Edward!

-Sí, lo seré, soy un desastre, mírame –se señaló –Debemos salirnos de todo esto, Emmett, pero no sé cómo podemos hacerlo, ya es tarde, demasiado tarde. Estamos hundidos en el fango, a punto de ahogarnos.

-Tengo un plan, pero no te gustará, debemos hacer nuestro último golpe –le mostré el chip.

-¿Último golpe? Creí que querías llegar a un acuerdo con Jacob –respondió confundido.

-No –negué sonriéndole –Es mucho mejor, robaremos todo el dinero, hasta el último centavo.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Robar el dinero? ¿Quiénes? ¿Nosotros dos?

-Necesitamos un equipo, necesitaremos un hacker, un experto en armas, un experto en vigilancia, una distracción y dos conductores.

-Los dos conductores ya los tienes –nos señaló sonriendo –¿Sabes que es una locura, no?

-Sí, lo es, pero lo lograremos.

-Quiero a Bella fuera de todo esto, Emmett, es mi única condición, nada de riesgos para ella –suspiró –Ah… por cierto conozco un hacker, el mejor que podríamos conseguir, fue un infórmate hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

 **Charlie POV**

-¿Qué tiene este coche de especial? –pregunté mirándolo.

Vladimir se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero que lo revisen, algo especial debe tener, se han arriesgado demasiado por él.

-Sí, jefe.

-¿Usted cree que mataron al oficial de la DEA? ¿Realmente lo cree? –preguntó Carmen leyendo unos archivos.

-Sí, eso creo, señorita.

-Swan me salvó la vida –hizo una pausa –¿Por qué lo haría?

-¡Que no fue Swan, Carmen, hemos sido nosotros! –Vladimir exclamó furioso.

-Ustedes llegaron después, él me tiró al suelo y se puso sobre mí ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le encuentras sentido?

-Ese hombre carece de sentido, Carmen Agostinho, deja de pensarlo tanto –insistí.

Realmente no me importaba si Swan había sido un _Robin Hood_ para su gente o con Carmen, ahora era un asesino, había atacado a un grupo de agentes y tenía que atraparlo.

.

.

.

-¿Y? –le pedí a Vladimir una respuesta –¿Qué encontraron en el coche?

-Nada, jefe, no tiene nada. Lo que sea que tuviera, ya se lo llevaron.

-¿Revisaron todo? ¿Seguros?

-Sí, jefe, todo.

Me metí en el coche, observé el tablero, era un coche clásico, pero tenía entrada de CD –¿Y esto?

-Para escuchar música, jefe.

-¿Música? Estos coches no tienen reproductor de CD –negué abriéndolo, salió una mini pantalla de allí –¿No tenía nada, verdad? –señalé la pantalla que mostraba un cartel " _CHIP RETIRADO_ ".

-¿Chip retirado? –Carmen se acercó.

-¡Eso es lo que tienen, un chip! ¡Debemos averiguar que contiene y de quién es este maldito coche! ¡Quiero que la DEA nos dé una explicación, ya mismo!

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Nos metimos en un galpón del dueño del motel, Emmett prometió darle una gran paga por su favor.

-¡Bells! –oí la voz de Alice ingresando al galpón con su coche rosado, a su lado se encontraba Jasper como de costumbre.

Corrí a abrazarla –¡Al fin estás aquí! ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?

-Tuvimos que pasar por la frontera desde Argentina, de forma ilegal –explicó.

-¿Argentina?

-Sí, estuvimos escondidos allí, la policía estuvo tras nosotros todo este tiempo, no nos dejó respirar ni una noche. Ustedes han estado igual por lo que vi en la televisión Brasilera.

Jasper bajó del coche –¿Dónde está el jefe? –preguntó por Emmett riendo –¿Qué planea ahora? ¿Un último golpe?

-¿A qué hora se abren esas piernas? –Eric Yorkie, compañero de atracos de Emmett y Rosalie apareció en motocicleta haciéndose el galán.

-¿Qué? –Alice lo miró de reojo, intenté no reírme, ella iba a matarlo por su frase machista.

-Esas piernas, cariño –le guiñó un ojo.

-A la misma hora que te volaré los sesos –le apuntó con su arma mientras le sonreía falsamente.

-Calma, calma –Emmett llegó y calmó los ánimos.

-¿Y de que se trata esto? –las hermanas Denali llegaron juntas, Irina observó a Jasper, lanzó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos –Al parecer estamos todos ¿no? –dijo irónicamente, ya que eran exes.

-Buenas –un muchacho con capucha y rostro pálido ingresó detrás de ellas, creo que su nombre era Benjamín, era el hacker que Edward conocía de sus épocas de policía.

-Estamos todos –aclaró Edward –Tenemos un plan, uno que nos sacará de la miseria en la que vivimos, un último respiro, si esto no sale bien, estamos fritos, pero si lo logramos… estaremos salvados –explicó y les pidió a todos que tomaran asiento.

Durante dos horas, Edward se dedicó a explicar el plan.

-¿Vamos a robarte al tipo que maneja este país? ¿Acaso están locos? –Eric saltó nervioso y caminó hacia la salida.

-Hablamos de millones, Eric, millones para cada uno de nosotros –aclaró Emmett tomándolo de la chaqueta.

-Es una locura –Kate negó.

-Si robamos, como tú dices uno de esos puntos –Irina señaló el chip que contenía la información –cuando salgamos de allí no podremos robar en el siguiente sitio, moverán todo el dinero, no lo dejarán en las direcciones que contiene ese aparatito, es obvio, no van a regalárnoslo todo, son la mafia.

-Esa es la idea, que muevan el dinero –susurré.

-¿Moverlo a dónde? –preguntó Jasper.

-A donde sea, pero lo moverán, y lo llevarán a otro sitio. Allí es donde robaremos todo –comentó Ed –Los dejaremos en cero, nos llevaremos todo, hasta el último centavo.

-Si nos agarran, nos matarán –interrumpió Eric.

-Estamos muertos de todas formas, no tenemos vida, huyendo de aquí para allá, necesitamos ese dinero para escapar a un lugar seguro, a un país sin extradición, estamos hartos de vivir esta vida –aclaró Jasper –Cuenten con nosotros –tomó a Alice de la mano.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Nos colocamos las máscaras, tocamos la puerta y esperamos a que abrieran –¿Qué quieren? –abrió un tipo gordo y terriblemente desalineado que hablaba portugués.

Emmett lo empujó y nos metimos dentro –¿Dónde está el dinero? –grité en inglés apuntándole con una escopeta.

-¿Sabes para quién trabajo? ¿Acaso lo sabes? –gritó él hablando inglés básico.

-Sí, lo sabemos –respondí quitándome la máscara.

-¿Estás locos, hombre? ¡Cortés los matará! ¡Nadie le roba a Cortés! –nos señaló.

Luego todos se quitaron las máscaras, Jasper los obligó a colocar todo el dinero en un costado.

-No le robaremos nada a Cortés –comentó Eric sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué hacen? –exclamó asombrado.

Lanzó el encendedor sobre el dinero y se prendió fuego rápidamente –Dile a Cortés que haremos esto con todo su dinero –amenazó Emmett apuntándole con el arma.

-Están locos, locos, locos –repitió negando mientras observaba el dinero convertirse en polvo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 5**

 **Carmen POV**

-¡Jefe! –Vladimir ingresó en el bunker desesperado.

-¿Tienen a Swan? –Charlie saltó de la silla.

-No, no –respiró agitado –Atacaron a Cortés, quemaron su dinero, todos hablan de eso.

-¿A Cortés? –me sorprendí, nadie atacaba a Cortés.

-¿Y qué con eso? –Charlie volvió a sentarse como si nada –Es una mafioso, merece que le hagan algo así.

-Son ellos, jefe, son ellos ¿quién más se metería con Cortés? –Vladimir me observó esperando mi afirmación.

-Tiene razón –fruncí el ceño –Aquí nadie se mete con él.

-El coche, debe ser de él, tenía problemas con la DEA, es lo único que pudimos averiguar –comentó.

-¿Cortés? –Charlie se quedó en silencio unos minutos –¿Swan le quemó el dinero a Cortés? ¿Pero por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué no robarle?

-El chip –susurré –Hay algo con el chip –me quedé pensando.

-Dicen que es multimillonario, jefe –Vladimir insistió –Quizás planean un golpe.

-¿Un golpe?

-Sí, quizás planean robarle su dinero ¿no cree?

-Quiero que investiguen todos los ingresos recientes a Brasil, todos los que puedan estar relacionados de alguna forma con Swan ¡ahora! –ordenó.

Odiaba a Cortés y me reía por dentro, merecía que quemaran su sucio dinero, si Swan lo había hecho lo aplaudía.

.

.

.

 **Harry POV**

-¿Quién lo hizo? –grité furioso lanzando el vaso de Whisky contra el suelo –¿Quién osó quemar mi dinero? ¿Quién?

-Eran esos tipos, jefe… los de coche –susurró el perejil.

-¿Swan con el ex policía? –Marcus interrumpió asombrado.

-Sí, sí, esos, esos –repitió nervioso.

-¿Acaso no pudiste detenerlos?

-Tenían armas, jefe –agachó la mirada.

-¿Armas?

-Dijeron que harían eso con todo su dinero –susurró temblando.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quemarían todo mi dinero?

-Tienen el chip, señor –Marcus posó su mano en mi hombro derecho.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! –desenfundé mi arma –¡Los quiero a todos muertos! –le disparé al perejil que no había impedido que quemaran mi dinero –No me sirves de nada, sin lealtad no hay vida –musité antes de apretar el gatillo –Trasladen todo el dinero ¡ahora! –grité perdiendo el control –¡Saquen todo, ya, ya, ya!

-Sí señor, ya mismo lo haremos –Marcus se alejó lentamente.

-Y limpien esto –señalé al muerto.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-¿Todos listos? –Edward entregó una dirección a cada miembro del equipo para la vigilancia del dinero.

-¿Y yo? –me señalé.

-No, tú no, Bells –me besó la frente.

-¿Por qué no? –me comencé a irritar –¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacerla por estar embarazada?

-No quiero que corras riesgos, por favor, entiéndeme, lo hago por ti, para protegerlos, a ambos –acarició mi vientre.

-No puedes meterme en una caja de cristal, Ed.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Estamos juntos en esto –agarré sus manos.

-Pero por favor no salgas a la calle, quédate aquí, encárgate de los seguimientos, de los teléfonos, no quiero que nadie te lastime –suspiró –¿Y si la policía nos atrapa?

-Está bien, me quedaré, pero no creas que te salvarás de mí, además si la policía los atrapara no los dejaría solo.

-¡Claro que sí, te irás y nos dejarás atrás, Bella, promételo!

-¿Acaso estás loco?

-¡Debes hacerlo por el bebé!

Hice silencio, quizás tenía razón, no debía arriesgar tanto, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, tenía un bebé en mi vientre, alguien que dependía de mí.

.

.

.

-Aquí en PUESTO2 –confirmó Eric su ubicación.

-PUESTO4 –siguió Kate.

-Listo, PUESTO5 –oí la voz de Edward en la radio.

-PUESTO3, veo movimiento –anunció Irina.

-Movimiento, PUESTO2 –Eric aclaró rápidamente.

Minutos más tarde el resto se anunció en movimiento, todo el dinero estaba siendo trasladado.

-No van a creer esto –Benjamín se comunicó.

-¿Qué sucede, Benjamín? –respondí.

-El dinero se dirige a la jefatura de policía –comentó.

-Estoy llegando a la jefatura –indicó Eric.

-Por acá lo mismo –respondió Edward.

.

.

.

-¿Y ahora, qué? –Alice estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

-Seguiremos el plan –Emmett insistió en seguir.

-¿Emmett, acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¡La mafia y la policía! ¡Todo junto! Estamos fritos, totalmente fritos –repitió Eric.

-Quizás podamos hacerlo –Kate interrumpió con optimismo.

-No, no lo haremos –lo sacudí –Esto ha ido muy lejos, Emm.

-¿Quién está conmigo? –preguntó.

Todos se miraron entre sí dudosos.

.

.

.

 **Charlie POV**

-Tenemos unos archivos interesantes, jefe –Vladimir se me acercó sonriente –Esto le va a gustar –comentó luego entregándome unos papeles.

-¿Brandon? ¿Hale? –leí.

-Ingresaron la semana pasada de forma ilegal, señor, las cámaras de la frontera con Argentina los tomaron.

-¿Yorkie?

-Compañero de atracos de Swan, lo busca la interpol –aclaró.

-¿Y éste? –señalé a un tal Benjamín.

-Ex informante de Edward Cullen, lo podemos vincular activamente a él.

-¿Hermanas, verdad? –señalé a dos rubias con antecedentes relacionados a Swan.

-Sí, dos hermanas que se las vinculó hace al menos seis o siete años con la familia Swan/Hale, todo está comprobado, jefe.

-Está formando un equipo, tienen un plan –bufé –¡Tenemos que atraparlo ya! –exclamé pinchando las fotos en un cartón sobre la pared –Los quiero a todos y cada uno de ellos, los quiero a todos presos ¿quedó claro?

Carmen se acercó –¿Cree que formó un equipo para robarle a Cortés?

-No, no lo creo, estoy seguro, Agostinho.

.

.

.

 **Marcus POV**

-Señor Cortés, por favor pase por aquí –lo hice ingresar a la jefatura.

-¿Dónde pondrán el dinero?

-Aquí –le señalé una gran caja fuerte en la bóveda de la jefatura.

-¿Y que guardan aquí?

-Evidencias, señor, droga, armas ilegales, papelería, pero hemos sacado todo para que pueda colocar su dinero, no se preocupe, está todo listo para usted.

-Bien, bien, así me gusta.

-El dinero estará más seguro que nunca, no podrán tocar ni un centavo, se lo aseguro.

-Quiero que los maten, no quiero cabos sueltos ¿entendido, Marcus?

-Sí, señor, entendido.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 6**

 **Benjamín POV**

-Averigüé el nombre del arquitecto de la jefatura, hackeé su ordenador e imprimí los planos –desplegué unos afiches.

-¡Vaya, hombre! –Kate abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Necesito que alguien entre a la jefatura –miré a Eric.

-¿Por qué me miras a mí, hombre?

-Creo que se te da bien la distracción, ¿no?

-Bueno… e-es… yo… no.

-Bien, Eric encárgate de la distracción, sigue el plan de Benjamín –indicó Edward.

-¿Qué? ¡Dije que no, que no!

Les mostré mi dron con cámara y control remoto a distancia –Tú –señalé a Yorkie –vas a tener que ingresar con esta caja, dejarla en la jefatura como una caja de evidencias _"infiltrada"._

-¿Y dentro de la caja podrás el dron? –Emmett preguntó intrigado.

-Claro, ya imprimí los banners policiales de evidencias –les mostré uno –Lo colocaremos en la caja, Yorkie entrará, dejará la caja, creará una distracción, y luego algún policía verá la caja, la guardarán en la sala de evidencias, en el subsuelo, donde estoy seguro está el dinero. Es la sala más segura en el distrito, diría que hay un 99% de probabilidades de que el dinero esté ahí.

-Este tipo es como una máquina –señaló Kate.

-Perfecto –Emmett palmeó mi espalda –Eres un genio, _hermano_.

.

.

.

 **Eric POV**

-Los odio, a todos ¿les quedó bien clarito? –sonreí falsamente.

-Vamos, Yorkie, todo saldrá bien, el equipo te necesita –Edward me sacudió.

-Eso dices porque no tienes que meterte tú a una jefatura a hacer el ridículo –zapateé –¿Qué haré si me meten preso, me sacarán o me dejarán ahí? Necesito saberlo, necesitamos un plan B, por las dudas. Necesito seguridad –susurré.

-¿Seguridad? ¡Deja de drogarte! Nadie te meterá preso, solo te echarán a patadas si haces un gran escándalo, intenta controlarte y solo crea una distracción, no necesitas sacar un arma y comenzar a los tiros, idiota, solo tienes que revolucionar la jefatura un poco para que la caja termine en manos de algún oficial confundido –interrumpió Bella.

-Joder, los odio, los odio –tomé la caja, me subí al coche y conduje hasta la jefatura –¿Por qué me metí en esto? ¿Acaso estoy loco?

Caminé hasta el ingreso principal, abrí la puerta y me metí disimuladamente, apoyé la caja sobre un escritorio vacío.

Dí un par de vueltas e hice como si me desmayara, dos policías vinieron a socorrerme –¿Senhor? ¿Vocé está bem? ¿O que aconteceu? –me hablaban en portugués, no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decían.

-Me robaron la billetera, soy turista, turista –repetí.

-¡Ahhhh, turista! –repitió uno de ellos asintiendo –¿Te roubaram?

Asentí –Robaron, robaron, turista –jadeé –Corazón –señalé mi pecho.

-¡Doutor! –gritó uno de los oficiales –¡Está morrendo! ¡Ajudar!

Un hombre se me abalanzó –¿O que vocé sente?

-Aaaaay, ayyy –tomé mi pecho con fuerza.

-¡Está morrendo! –miré hacia los costados, al menos diez policías me rodeaban.

-¡Chame uma ambuláncia!

¡Sí! Observé cuando un oficial tomaba la caja y se la llevaba, alejándose.

-¡Ambuláncia!

¡Joder! ¡Iban a llamar una ambulancia!

Oí las sirenas muy cerca.

-Tire isso –ordenó un oficial a los demás señalándome.

Entre dos me cargaron a la salida, la ambulancia frenó de golpe, un enfermero salió de la parte trasera –¿O que tem?

-O homem tem dor no peito –le respondió uno y me subieron a la ambulancia rápidamente.

-Quieto, vou aplicar algo –explicó el enfermero sosteniéndome el brazo izquierdo.

-No, no –negué.

-Vai ajudálo –insistió.

¡Joder! Este tipo iba a matarme con algún medicamento, estaba frito –Nós vamos para o hospital –indicó luego de colocarme el medicamento que me dejó atontado.

.

.

.

-¡Chino! –alguien me abofeteó.

-¿Qué chino? –fruncí el ceño.

-¿Estás bien? –sentí que la cama donde estaba se movía de un lado a otro –Nos iremos de aquí antes de que te maten –sentí una risa.

-¿Quién eres?

-Irina –susurró, abrí los ojos, observé una cabellera rubia.

Desperté algo confundido ¿Dónde mierda estaba?

-¿Hola?

-Despertaste, al fin –Benjamín me miró apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Casi me matan –bufé.

-¡Dijiste que te estabas muriendo, imbécil! –Alice se apareció furiosa –Irina te sacó del hospital, tienes suerte, estaban dándote medicina demasiado fuerte para algo que no tienes.

-De nada –oí la voz de Irina a lo lejos.

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa, pero funcionó, se llevaron la caja –indiqué.

-Activaré el dron, deberían rezar –Benjamín se sentó en la cama de al lado con su ordenador –Muy bien, ahí vamos.

En la pantalla se activó una cámara, era la del dron, estaba dentro de una especie de depósito.

-¿Es el lugar indicado? –pregunté ansioso.

-Espera, espera –avanzó con el dron girándolo –Una bóveda de 7x12 –susurró luego.

-¿Una bóveda? –Alice acercó su rostro a la pantalla.

-Acero reforzado, núcleo de carbono, escáner de pulso, diez toneladas de pura seguridad, será imposible abrir esa cosa.

-¿Ahí está el dinero? –interrumpió Kate.

-Es lo más seguro que hay en todo Brasil ¿no crees? –preguntó –Policía, subsuelo, bóveda ¿Quién se atrevería a robar ese dinero? Va a ser imposible, no podemos hacerlo, ¿abrir la bóveda? Ni lo piensen, es imposible, solo se abre con huella digital, y debe ser la de Cortés.

-Nosotros robaremos ese dinero, te lo prometo, Benjamín, lo haremos –señaló Emmett sonriendo.

.

.

.

 **Irina POV**

-¿Y? ¿Qué intentas hacer? –interrogué a Benjamín que parecía hipnotizado.

-Estoy intentando hackear el sistema policial –masculló.

-¿Qué? ¿Hackearlo?

-Las cámaras de seguridad, quiero ingresar a su sistema –abrió los ojos como una lechuza en la noche –¡Sí! –gritó, me hizo saltar –¡Lo hice! ¡Me metí en la red de cámaras exteriores y del estacionamiento!

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve?

-La pared sur del estacionamiento; que está ubicado en el subsuelo; es la misma pared de la bóveda, querida Irina –sonrió.

-Eres un puto nerd –clarifiqué.

-¿Cómo podemos hacer para ingresar y robar esa bóveda?

-Será muy difícil, primero hay que evadir el punto de acceso al estacionamiento, luego evadir las cámaras, romper la pared con algunos explosivos, enganchar la bóveda a un camión, o necesitaremos dos o tres coches de gran motor y salir de ahí sin que nos atrapen.

-Genial, imposible –ironicé.

-Necesitamos autos veloces, con motores de alta calidad y nitro incluido para escapar ¿saben dónde podemos conseguir autos así? –preguntó Benjamín.

Emmett me miró –Carreras ilegales –susurré.

-Es hora de ir a correr, debemos conseguir al menos dos coches.

-Yo con la porquería que tengo no puedo correr, lo siento, Swan –Yorkie se disculpó, manejaba un _1979 Ford Maverick_ –No lo tengo tuneado muchachos, tendrán que ir sin mí.

-Tú no irás, no por tu coche, sino porque casi mueres, imbécil –me reí.

-Sigue, tú sigue insultándome, niña boba –refunfuñó señalándome.

-¿Un besito? –mi hermana nos miró cruzada de brazos.

La empujé –¡Nada que verrrrrr, Kate! –remarqué la _erre_.

-Claro, claro.

Puse mis ojos en blanco –Siempre estás molestando, ya déjame en paz, mujer –bufé.

-Ella te molesta a ti, y tú a mí, así funciona ¿verdad? –Yorkie intentó contener la risa.

-Ya, calla amarillo –lo silencié.

-Bien, blanquita americana –me hizo _fuck you_ con su dedo índice.

-¡Al ruedo! –exclamó Edward llamándonos.

-¿No te quedaras para hacer de enfermera? –Kate salió corriendo luego de su pregunta estúpida.

-¡Corre, cobarde!

.

.

.

Sonaba a todo volumen una canción de _Don Omar_ , me puse a bailar, tomé a Emmett de la cintura –Vamos a ponerle algo de ritmo –me moví de un lado a otro –¡Wohooo!

-Como en casa –susurró Edward.

-Hogar dulce hogar –ironizó Emmett riéndose.

-¡Swan! ¿Qué crees que haces en nuestro territorio? ¡Tienes a toda la policía encima! ¿Acaso estás loco? –un muchacho se acercó prepotente, enfrentándolo.

-¿Acaso te sientes intimidado? –respondió él, todos lanzaron una carcajada.

-No, claro que no –negó repetidas veces mirando a su alrededor –¿Quieres correr? ¿Para eso has venido?

-Sí, para ganarme tu coche –señaló un _BMW M4 GTS 2016_ , de color negro con franjas verdes fluorescentes a los costados.

-Sí, claro, Swan –el muchacho subió a su coche –¡Vamos a ver quién es mejor! –gritó golpeando el volante ansioso.

-Gánale, Emm –lo palmeé en la espalda.

-Eso haré –musitó muy seguro de sí mismo, como era de costumbre.

Emmett iba a destrozar al muchacho, no importaba cuán rápido fuera ese modelo de auto, ni que tan nuevo, ni que tan reluciente lo tuviese, Emmett siempre ganaba, **siempre**.

Como fue de esperarse, ganó, nos llevamos el coche al galpón.

-¿Qué haremos con él? –preguntó Kate subiéndose –Tiene una linda tapicería ¡joder! ¡El tipo se gastó la vida en él!

-Pues ahora es nuestro –señaló Emmett guiñándole un ojo.

-Instalé cámaras en los extremos, deben evadirlas, están colocadas exactamente como en el subsuelo de la estación –Benjamín interrumpió la felicidad.

-Será imposible –Kate negó.

-¿No quieres ser la primera en intentarlo? –indagó.

-Ya, ya, que sí, lo haré yo –Kate aceleró el motor.

Para el final del día, ninguno podía evitar las cámaras, al menos tres nos tomaban de lleno, la única que había logrado evadir la mayor cantidad de cámaras había sido Alice.

-Aun así no es suficiente –discutió Edward –Deberíamos poder evitar todas las cámaras, si nos ven antes de poder volar la pared en pedazos, nos harán trizas. Ni siquiera llegaremos a la caja –se agarró la cabeza preocupado.

Oímos un camión fuera del galpón –¿Y eso? –todos nos alteramos, saqué mi arma del bolsillo trasero.

-Tranquilos, _malditos enfermos de las armas_ –Benjamín levantó las manos –Encargué algo especial –puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Algo especial? –Jasper lo interrumpió.

-Una réplica de la bóveda, necesito analizarla, necesito descubrir la forma de abrirla cuando la tengamos en manos.

-¿Cuándo la tengamos en manos? –Eric susurró irónicamente.

-La tendremos, Eric, la tendremos –insistió Emmett mirándolo.

 _Aproximadamente una hora más tarde_

-Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala –Benjamín interrumpió la cena.

-¿Y cuáles son? –preguntó Bella levantándose de la silla.

-¿Cuál primero?

-¡Joder, _bro_! ¡Habla de una vez! –Eric le lanzó una cuchara.

-La buena es que ya sé cómo abrirla, hay un modo. La mala, necesitaré la huella de Cortés, será imposible abrirla de otro modo, no hay forma –sonrió.

-¿Eso es algo bueno? –toqué el hoyuelo en mi barbilla.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitamos esas huellas –Jasper se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, estaba pensando en algo –Quizás cortándole un dedo ¿podría funcionar, no?

-¡Jasper! –Alice lo empujó –¡Qué asco!

-No envíes a un hombre a hacer el trabajo de una mujer, Hale –comentó Kate dándole un mordisco a su sándwich de pollo y verduras.

-¿Eso qué significa? –Eric levantó una ceja.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, nos dirigimos con mi hermana en el coche de Eric a la playa, donde Cortés iba a tener unas reuniones con otros referentes mafiosos de _Río_.

-¿Y qué planeaste? –Yorkie insistió ansioso mientras mascaba chicle de forma grotesca.

-Haces mucho ruido –gruñí –¿Acaso no sabes comer chicle?

-Vean y aprendan novatos –susurró Kate quitándose el pareo que la cubría, quedando completamente expuesta con su _mini bikini_ rosada.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba Cortés con su grupo de guarda espaldas.

-Hola –lo saludó pícaramente, los guarda espaldas la alejaron, Cortés les pidió que la dejaran pasar.

-Es una _puta zorra_ –musité intentando contener la risa.

-Conque a eso se refería con el trabajo de una mujer ¿verdad? –Eric asintió sorprendido –¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? ¿Acaso estás casada? ¿O eres demasiado santa?

-¿Qué? –fruncí el ceño.

-Nada, nada –se bebió la cerveza por completo.

-No te pases, Yorkie –indiqué.

Volteé para mirar a Cortés, Kate estaba sobre él abrazándolo de forma cariñosa. Rápidamente el viejo baboso colocó sus manos en su trasero y lo palmeó repetidas veces.

-Diuuuu –sentí una acidez subir por mi garganta –Vomitaré.

Eric comenzó a reír.

-Imbécil –le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

.

.

.

-¿Y? –Bella se nos abalanzó cuando llegamos.

-¿Le cortaron el dedo? –Jasper insistió con el plan del dedo.

-¡Nooo! –Kate le entregó a Benjamín el calzón.

-¿Qué hago con esto? –lo agarró con sus dedos como si fueran pinzas.

-Obtén sus huellas –trunqué mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-¿Acaso tocó…? –Bella se removió del asco.

-¿Te tocó suavemente o te dio una nalgada? –preguntó Alice riendo.

-Ambas –aclaré burlándome de ella.

-Ya me agradecerán cuando tengan esa huella ¡deberían darme más crédito por lo que hice, _bobos_! –Kate se acomodó el cabello detrás de sus gigantes orejas de _Dumbo*_ y comenzó a alejarse furibunda –¡Ya verán! ¡Ya verán! –repitió levantando su dedo índice.

.

.

.

 _Definición Dumbo* El bebé elefante de un circo que tiene orejas grandes, que es ridiculizado y luego aprende a volar. El cuarto largometraje animado de Walt Disney Pictures._


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 7**

 **Charlie POV**

-¿Hay noticias de Swan? –miré a Vladimir ansioso.

-Tenemos algo, estoy esperando que me lo confirmen, jefe.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Alguien realizó una llamada anónima, vieron a Swan en una carrera ilegal –explicó.

-¿Aquí en Río? –Carmen se asombró –No sería tan estúpido.

-Quizás si lo es –Vladimir respondió mirándola –¿Lo confirmas? –atendió su teléfono –¿Seguro? –colgó –Jefe, lo tenemos –sonrió.

Nos dirigimos a la dirección de la carrera con el equipo, dispuestos a arrestar a Swan y sus secuaces delincuentes.

Al llegar aparcamos las camionetas y bajamos con los sentidos alerta –¡No quiero errores! –exclamé.

Vladimir caminó delante de mío alejando la gente –Córranse, con permiso, con permiso –empujaba a quienes nos cerraban el paso.

-¡Swan! –grité al verlo parado al lado de su coche como si nada –Quédate donde estás, te tenemos –me sentí pleno, lo tenía en mis manos –Todo terminó –susurré luego.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó sonriéndome.

-Ya está, se acabó –repetí.

-Yo no lo creo –negó.

-¿No lo crees? –comencé a enfurecerme.

-No –negó nuevamente y miró a su alrededor, todos estaban en silencio.

-Jefe –Vladimir me tomó del brazo –Tengo un mal presentimiento –musitó.

Todos nos miraban de forma desafiante.

-Swan, ya está, todo terminó, entréguese de una vez, terminemos con esto –observé a Edward Cullen a su lado –Y usted también Cullen, debería entregarse –le aconsejé.

Rieron como si hubiese contado un mal chiste.

-No es gracioso –desenfundé mi arma.

De repente todos a nuestro alrededor sacaron armas de sus bolsillos.

-Esto es Brasil _, bro_ , no estás en tu país, esto no es Estados Unidos –aclaró Swan levantando sus manos –Te equivocaste al venir aquí –sonrió con impunidad.

-Jefe –Vladimir insistió –Vámonos, nos harán trizas. Debemos dejarlos ir.

-¡Solo por esta vez, Swan! ¡La próxima serás mío, lo juro! Nos veremos pronto, no te confíes.

-Eso espero, Clark –su asquerosa sonrisa me hervía la sangre.

 **Carmen POV**

Emmett me miró fijamente y su expresión cambio por completo, parecía enojado.

-Vámonos –Charlie ordenó furibundo.

Me dirigí detrás de Charlie, debíamos dejar ir a Swan y sus amigos, o todos en la carrera iban a fusilarnos.

-No puedo creerlo –Charlie se agarró la cabeza y golpeó de una patada la llanta de la camioneta –Maldito hijo de puta –susurró –Cuando tenga la oportunidad lo agarraré, lo haré y lo haré sufrir como nunca antes –gruñó.

-Subamos –indiqué abriendo la puerta –Te hará mal –posé mi mano en su espalda.

-¡Odio a ese hijo de puta!

.

.

.

Llegué a casa, presioné la perilla de la luz, no funcionaba.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Otra vez? –me sentía furiosa, era la cuarta vez que me cortaban la luz.

Sentí un ruido detrás de mí, desenfundé mi arma, alguien se me abalanzó.

-Ahhhhhh –grité forcejeando.

-Shhhhh ¡silencio! –reconocí la voz del atacante, era Emmett.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué quieres? –pregunté fijando mi mirada en sus ojos –¿Por qué has venido? ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

-¿Matarte? No, jamás –negó sacándome el arma de las manos.

-¿Entonces? –me arrancó la cruz que colgaba de mi cuello –¿Viniste hasta aquí por una baratija de diez dólares?

-No es una baratija, es importante para mí –señaló.

-Charlie te encontrará, irá por ti, estarás frito cuando te tenga, no te dejará escapar, Emmett.

-¿Me tuteas y usas mi cruz? –preguntó sonriendo.

Tragué saliva.

-No le tengo miedo a Clark –indicó.

-Deberías, deberías huir lejos. ¿Por qué aún te quedas en Río? ¿Por qué trajiste a tus amigos? ¿Qué planeas?

-Tengo un solo plan, señorita –se alejó lentamente –uno que planeo llevar a cabo, pero no puedo decirle cuál, comprenderá ¿verdad?

Asentí.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes que ver con esto?

-Mi esposo –señalé su fotografía colgada en la pared –Era policía, lo mataron.

-¿Cortés?

-Sí –afirmé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo lo haré pagar, te lo juro –apoyó mi arma sobre la mesada de la cocina.

-Espera –susurré –Las personas de aquí necesitan liberarse de él, es tóxico.

-Yo me voy a encargar de eso –me mostró su sonrisa.

-¿Tú no mataste a los de la DEA, verdad?

Negó –Todo eso fue un error, un embrollo, nos metimos donde no debimos, pero lo arreglaré –saltó por la ventana.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

-¿Colocaste los _chip_ en sus camionetas? –palmeé a Benjamín que debía colocar rastreadores en todas las camionetas del equipo de Clark, mientras los distraíamos en medio de la carrera ilegal.

-¿Acaso crees que no soy capaz?

-Claro que sí –reí.

-¿Dónde la obtuviste? –preguntó Jasper mirando la cruz de Rosalie en mi cuello.

-Larga historia –resumí.

-Creí que la habías perdido –comentó Edward.

-La recuperé –evité dar más detalles –¿Cómo está esa panza? –acaricié el vientre de Bella.

-Bien, aunque me siento algo nauseabunda –resonó su cuello.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No –negó –¿A dónde fuiste luego de la carrera?

Le mostré la cruz.

-¿La tenía la muchacha, verdad? ¿La policía?

Asentí –Sí, ella la tenía.

-No te involucres con ella, Emm, es peligroso –me tomó de la mano.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso –besé su frente.

Ya estaba involucrado, era tarde, había algo en ella que me ponía nervioso, que me generaba esos retorcijones en el estómago. Creí que después de la muerte de Rosalie no volvería a sentirme así, no volvería a enamorarme, pero lo hice.

.

.

.

-Tengo una idea –Eric se me acercó mientras revisaba el motor de mi coche.

-¿Qué idea?

-Tenemos que ser invisible ¿no? –preguntó –Tengo una idea –se hizo desear.

-¿Yyyyy?

-Bueno, sí tenemos que ser invisibles, no tenemos que buscar coches rápidos, sino invisibles.

-Eso no existe, Eric –Jasper intentó contener la risa.

-Sí, si existen –afirmó y nos obligó a subirnos en su coche.

Benjamín, Edward, Jasper y yo subimos en su coche obligados y nos dirigimos a un depósito –¿Y esto? –miré confundido.

-Cerebrito, haz tu magia, hackea la cerca para poder saltarla, robaremos uno coches –miró a Benjamín de reojo.

-¿Está electrificada? –Benjamín sacó la tablet de su bolsillo.

Él asintió.

-¿Qué coches robaremos?

-Ya verás, Emmett, ya verás –me dejó con la intriga, odiaba quedarme con la intriga.

Bufé –¿Para cuándo?

-¡Espera, hombre! –refunfuñó Benjamín –Está listo, pueden saltarla, tocarla y hasta lamerla, todo desactivado –comentó minutos más tarde.

Saltamos las vallas sin problemas, mientras Benjamín conducía en coche de Eric por fuera del sitio.

-¡Joder! –exclamó Edward –¡Son coches policiales!

-¿Invisibles, eh? –sonreí.

-¿Qué más invisible que sus propios coches? –el plan de Eric era perfecto.

Salimos de allí como si nada con cuatro móviles –Espéranos en la intersección –llamé a Benjamín.

-¿Qué dicen, carrera hasta la intersección? –Jasper aceleró el coche provocándonos.

-¿Quieres correr, Hale? –Edward negó riendo.

-Vamos –asentí aceptando su reto.

-Pero solo lo haré por dinero, cuando le ganemos a Cortés seré millonario –interrumpió Eric.

-¿Cuánto pondremos? –pregunté.

-Un millón cada uno, el que gana se queda con todo –aclaró Edward.

-Acepto –Jasper golpeó el volante.

-A la cuenta de tres ¿de acuerdo? –ordenó Eric –¡tres, dos! –exclamó en voz alta, el tramposo de Jasper aceleró antes –¡UNO!

Aceleré con toda –¡Maldito tramposo! –le grité pasándolo a los pocos metros.

 **Edward POV**

Estaba cabeza a cabeza con Emmett, esta vez no perdería, era hora de ganarle, debía ganarle, al menos una vez.

La intersección cada vez estaba más cerca, aceleré con toda, seguía rebasándome –¡Vamos! –exclamé furioso dejando atrás a Eric por mucho –¡Sí, sí! –casi pasaba a Emmett, estaba a pocos centímetros.

Quedaban unos ocho o nueve metros, podía ver el coche de Yorkie con Benjamín a bordo.

-¡Vamooooos! –gané la carrera, pasé a Emmett por nada –¡Sí, maldición! ¡Gané!

El dinero era todo mío.

Nos dirigimos al escondite, cuando bajé del coche estreché la mano de Emmett –Bien hecho, Cullen –me felicitó.

-Lo hice, te gané –sonreí, se alejó sin más palabras.

-¡Sí, _bro_ , ganaste! –Jasper se me abalanzó.

-¡Sí! –salté de alegría.

-Joder, te la creíste ¿verdad? –se puso serio –Te lo dije, el tonto no se dio cuenta –miró a Eric que le entregó veinte dólares.

-¿De qué hablan?

-El tipo te dejó ganar –indicó Eric.

-Dios, que inocente que eres Cullen, te regaló la carrera –bufó –Y ni siquiera comprendo porqué –Jasper se alejó negando.

 _¿Me había regalado la carrera? ¿Me había dejado ganar?_

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-¿Você pode me dar um quilo de maçãs? –le pregunté a un hombre que vendía frutas en el mercado, si me podía vender un kilo me manzanas.

Había practicado un poco de portugués mientras nos escondíamos, me sentía inútil, me aburría.

El hombre asintió y me entregó una bolsa con las manzanas –Obrigada –le agradecí y volteé, alguien me tomó del rostro y tapó mi boca con sus manos –¡Mmmmm! –pataleé desesperada.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 8**

 **Bella POV**

-¿Qué crees que haces, Jake? –lo empujé furiosa.

-Vienen por ti, Bells, déjame ayudarte, te matarán –explicó sin soltarme.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los hombres de Cortés, los están buscando por todos lados, tú hermano se metió con él, y nadie se mete con él, se la tiene jurada.

Observé unos hombres ingresar al mercado con armas en mano.

-¿Ellos? –señalé.

Asintió desesperado y me metió de sopetón en un taxi –¡Acelere!

Le pedimos al taxi que nos dejara a unas cinco calles del escondite –Deberías irte –insistí.

-No, quiero hablar con Emmett –refutó.

Caminamos hasta el galpón, al ingresar todos voltearon a vernos.

-¿Qué mierda hace este tipo aquí? –Edward corrió hacia él y le dio un golpe en la quijada.

-¡Espera! ¡Nooo! –intenté separarlos –¡Jake me ayudó! ¡Cortés envió unos hombres para atraparme! ¡Nos tienen en la mira!

-¿Qué? –Eric se puso nervioso –¿Cortés sabe dónde estamos escondidos?

-No, claro que no –negó Jake acomodándose la camisa.

-Pero ahora lo sabe ¿Por qué lo trajiste, Bella? –Edward me tomó de las manos.

-No le obedezco a Cortés, _poli,_ solo quiero ayudar, y eso hice, salvé a Bells –me miró –¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?

-Primero que nada, no soy un _poli_ , segundo, jamás confiaré en ti –lo señaló con el dedo.

-¿Cómo encontró a Bella? –preguntó Eric curioso.

-Todos se conocen en el mercado, siempre va la misma gente, Cortés tiene comprado a más de la mitad de Río –bufó –¿Qué esperaban? ¿Pasar de ser percibidos? Alguien la reconoció en el mercado y la vendieron por algo de dinero.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste? –Kate lo acorraló.

-Tengo mucho contactos que trabajan para Cortés, hace rato que estoy buscándolos, buscando a Emmett –miró a su alrededor –¿Dónde está él?

-Aquí –mi hermano se apareció.

-Te metiste con Cortés, _bro_ , te lo dije, debiste escapar cuando pudiste, ahora hasta el maldito **FBI** anda tras de ti. ¿Y qué es todo este equipo que armaste? ¿Qué planean?

-No podemos dejarlo ir, sabe dónde nos escondemos –Edward lo miraba con odio.

-¡Ed! Me salvó la vida –insistí.

-No puedo confiar en ti, no puedo –se alejó lentamente.

-Déjame ayudarte, ayudarlos –Jake le habló de frente a Emm –Solo dame una oportunidad, solo una.

-La familia nunca deja de ser familia –aclaró él, palmeando su hombro derecho.

Suspiré.

.

.

.

 **Jake POV**

-Si necesitas otro hombre, me prendo –le di un golpe a la mesa.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo –asentí –¿Acaso algún día me perdonarán por lo que pasó?

-Ésta siempre será tu familia, Jacob, todo está perdonado, empezaremos de cero –Emmett sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de él? –señalé a Edward que me miraba de lejos.

-Ya se le pasará –rió.

-Debemos hacerlo en menos de 24 horas, Cortés está buscándonos, es peligroso esperar más –un muchacho de capucha se sentó a mi lado –Tenemos todo listo, no nos falta nada, solo un poco de huevos extra –frunció el ceño.

-En menos de 24 horas los quiero a todos listos, lo haremos –Emmett se levantó de la silla –¡Ni un solo error!

-Brindemos –el japonés trajo un cajón de cervezas –¡Por el maldito dinero! –exclamó.

-No, gracias –Bella no aceptó la cerveza.

-¿Desde cuándo tú no tomas? –preguntó Alice confundida.

Se tocó el vientre.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? –Alice la abrazó.

-¿Estás embarazada? –me quedé pasmado.

-¡Sí!

-¿Por eso dejaste ganar a Edward, verdad? –preguntó Jasper a Emmett riéndose.

-¿Ganar?

-Una apuesta –respondió.

Me dirigí a la parte trasera del galpón, Edward estaba haciendo guardia –¿Cerveza? –pregunté ofreciéndole una.

-No –susurró a secas sin mirarme.

-No los traicionaré, Edward, lo juro por mi vida.

-Me da igual lo que digas, no tomaré esa estúpida cerveza, no tengo nada que festejar contigo.

-Está bien, quizás algún día cambies de parecer y podamos ser –respiré hondo –¿amigos? –noté como la comisura de sus labios se elevaba e intentaba disimularlo.

.

.

.

 _Quince horas más tarde_

-¿Todo listo? –Emmett miró a su equipo.

-¡Listo! –exclamaron y se subieron a los coches.

-Yo me quedo con ella –señalé a Bella –La cuidaré –miré a Edward.

-Ten cuidado, cariño –besó su frente –Si le hacen daño, te haré trizas, Black –señaló apretando sus dientes.

-¡Salgan! ¡A sus puestos! –Emmett ordenó –¿Tienes todo controlado? –preguntó a Bella que se encontraba con un ordenador vigilando la zona policial.

-Todo controlado.

Todos salieron del galpón –¿Vamos? –Edward tocó el brazo de Emmett.

-Todo saldrá bien –sonrió Bella tomándome de la mano –Volverá a ser como antes.

De repente una alarma comenzó a sonar –¡Joder! ¡Corre, Bella! –gritó Edward mirándonos.

Intenté protegerla, pero el sitio fue rodeado por policías del **FBI**.

-Miren que tal, a quienes tenemos aquí –un hombre bajó de su camioneta blindada con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

Al parecer, Emmett había logrado escapar.

-Baja el arma, Cullen –ordenó el policía apuntándonos.

-¡No! ¡No! –bajó el arma y levantó las manos –No le hagan daño, por favor –miró a Bella sollozando.

-¡Clark! –gritó Emmett abalanzándose sobre él con una llave de tuercas en mano.

-¡Jefe! –un muchacho de cabello rubio y rostro pálido desenfundó su arma.

Tomé la escopeta, mientras Edward tomaba su arma nuevamente, lancé a Bella al suelo –¡Abajo!

-¡Deténganse! ¡Basta! –los gritos de Bella me ensordecían –¡Emm, no lo hagas! –se tapó los ojos, Emmett estaba a punto de destrozarle el rostro al policía.

Soltó la llave y se alejó –No lo haré. Se terminó –susurró.

Bajé la escopeta y levanté las manos, estábamos perdidos, nos tenían.

-Se terminó, Emm, ya está –Bella se arrastró hacia él.

-¿Tú nos entregaste? –Edward preguntó mientras nos subían a un camión blindado.

-Yo no lo hice –negué.

-No fue él –me miró riéndose –los encontramos por el rastreador que colocaron en nuestros coches, lo hackeamos, y buscamos el origen, fácil –el policía sonrió mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le caía de la nariz.

Al menos la mitad del equipo había escapado; pensé, quizás podían salvarnos, eso sí descubrían lo que nos había pasado antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Una mujer con placa de policía subió al camión con nosotros –Te lo dije, Swan, Charlie no se detendría hasta encontrarte –musitó con tristeza.

-Lo hecho, hecho está –respondió él tragando saliva.

En el camino, descubrí que estábamos cruzando _La fabela_ –¿Creen que es seguro ir por aquí? –dije dudoso.

-Shhh ¡cállate, estúpido! –el _pálido_ me silenció.

Una explosión en el camión delantero nos hizo frenar –¡Emboscada! –gritó la mujer –¡Van a matarnos a todos!

-¡Cortés nos encontró, los siguieron, idiotas! –grité furibundo, lleno de rabia –¡Suéltenos! –señalé las esposas.

Al menos diez hombres atacaron el camión que venía detrás de nosotros a balazos –¡Joder! ¡Suéltanos! –Edward insistió mirándola.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! –el _pálido_ bajó del camión dejando la puerta delantera abierta, dejándonos expuestos a un ataque.

-¡Oye! –gritó Bella desesperada –¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Suéltanos, Carmen! –ordenó Emmett mirándola fijamente –Podemos ayudarlos, así atados no podremos hacer nada, moriremos aquí.

Fuera del camión había una masacre, los hombres de Cortés estaban destrozando al **FBI**.

 **Charlie POV**

Vladimir me levantó del suelo –¡Jefe! ¿Está bien? ¿Lo hirieron?

-¡Malditos, hijos de puta! –exclamé gruñendo.

-Debemos salir de aquí, jefe, nos están masacrando –los disparos me aturdían –¿Jefe?

-Sí, sí –intenté mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Cuando volteé, unos _sicarios_ estaban rodeándonos, apreté el brazo de Vladimir –Ha sido un honor trabajar a tu lado, Vladimir –susurré.

Swan, Cullen y su compañero dispararon contra ellos, defendiéndonos –¿Qué carajos? –Vladimir se quedó pasmado, y yo también.

Desenfundé mi arma y comencé a disparar –Vamos al camión blindado, vamos –insistí.

-¡Apresúrense! –gritó Swan haciéndonos de escudo.

-¡Charlie! –Carmen me agarró y me subió al blindado, dejando a Vladimir libre para que se encargase de los _sicarios_ de Cortés, que caían como moscas, ya que Cullen les disparaba con una _Metralleta Subfusil G36C._

-¡Granada! –oí el grito de Vladimir, intenté correr hacia él, pero Carmen lo impidió sosteniéndome, era demasiado tarde, lo volaron en pedazos.

-¡Joder! ¡Arranca! –Carmen golpeó el asiento del conductor, lugar que ocupaba la hermana de Emmett, Isabella –¡Ya!

-¡Vamos! –Swan subió con Cullen a su lado, el otro había quedado atrás.

-¿Dónde está Jacob? –preguntó Isabella frenando de golpe al notar que el joven no había subido.

-¡Cúbranme! –Cullen bajó nuevamente para buscarlo, en segundos apareció arrastrándolo hacia el blindado –¡Aceleraaaaaa!

-¿Le dispararon? –Carmen comenzó a revisarlo, tenía un agujero en el pecho.

-Lo siento, _bro_ , lo siento –jadeó escupiendo sangre.

-¿Jake? –Swan lo agarró en brazos –No, no, no –sollozó con lágrimas en los ojos –No me hagas esto, por favor Dios, no otra vez, no me arrebates la familia –miró hacia arriba como si esperase una respuesta del mismísimo Dios.

-Cuida de mi hijo, por favor, no dejes a Leah sola en esta miseria –suplicó con su último aliento.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 9**

 **Emmett POV**

-Se acabó –Eric lanzó la toalla rápidamente –Debemos escapar de Río, Cortés nos matará a todos –señaló el cadáver de Jake –Mírenlo a él, mírenlo bien, murió, lo mataron los sicarios de Cortés ¡joder!

Bella lloraba en brazos de Edward –Son unos hijos de puta, lo mataron, lo mataron, Emm –susurró.

-Ahora más que nunca pelearé contra Cortés, no me iré –estaba decidido a llevar a cabo el plan, Cortés no iba a salirse con la suya, y menos después de lo que había sucedido con Jake –No me rendiré.

-¿Estás loco? –Irina saltó frenética.

-No, estoy más cuerdo que nunca.

-Estoy contigo, Cortés pagará por lo que le hizo a mi equipo –gruñó Clark.

Lo miré sorprendido –¿Seguro?

-Muy seguro, Swan –afirmó estrechando mi mano –No pararé hasta verlo muerto, por mi equipo, por Vladimir, por su esposo señorita Agostinho –miró a Carmen que tragó saliva y recurrió al silencio.

-Lo haremos trizas –musité –¿Quién me apoya? –coloqué mi mano en el aire, esperando que alguien más nos siguiera.

-Yo –indicó Jasper colocando su mano sobre la mía.

-¿Jasp? –Alice lo miró atónita –Podríamos morir –miró el cadáver de Jake con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a acobardarme.

-Estoy con ustedes –Benjamín colocó su mano.

-¡Al diablo! –indicó Alice –Lo haré –apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Jasper.

-Por la familia –Edward apoyó su mano –Cortés pagará por lo que hizo –miró a Eric de reojo como si lo invitara a participar.

-Que va… no puedo creer lo que me hacen hacer, imbéciles.

-Si este _marica_ lo hace, yo también –indicó Irina luego de que Eric colocara su mano.

-Niña boba –bufó Eric.

-Están locos, locos de remate –Kate se acercó lentamente –Si esto sale mal, quiero que recuerden una cosa –hizo una pausa –somos un equipo, una familia, realmente me encariñé con ustedes –confesó.

-¡Podemos hacerlo! –exclamó Bella llena de rabia –¡Cortés pagará por todos sus delitos! ¡Nosotros lo haremos pagar!

-¡Por la familia! –levanté mi mano entusiasta.

-¡Por la familia! –repitieron como _coro de iglesia_.

-Deberías escapar, Emmett, Cortés los matará –Carmen me tomó del brazo antes de poder subirme a mi coche –Piénsalo bien, por favor, es una locura. Mi esposo… él creía que podía vencerlo, mira donde terminó –le temblaban los labios –terminó igual que tu amigo. Déjale esto a Clark, él se encargará, tú huye.

-Te preocupas demasiado por mí, mujer –sonreí.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo –besé sus tibios labios, y sin más palabras me subí al _2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8._

.

.

.

 **Harry POV**

-¿El dinero está seguro, verdad?

-Sí, jefecito, todo está en orden –Marcus me mostró la caja fuerte –No hay lugar más seguro para su dinero, tranquilo.

-Ese hijo de puta de Swan aún se me escapa de entre las manos, pero en cuanto lo encuentre, y a sus amiguitos los haré trizas –apreté el puño –¡Nadie se mete conmigo, nadie se mete con Cortés!

-¡Así se habla, jefe! –sonrió Marcus.

-Quiero todos los aeropuertos cubiertos, no van a escapar de mí ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor –respondió uno de los oficiales.

-Los quiero a todos muertos ¡a todos! –grité.

Una explosión me tiró al suelo –¡Jefe! –oí la voz de Marcus.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso? –levanté la mirada, el polvillo de los ladrillos no me dejaba respirar, me tapé con la chaqueta e intenté ponerme de pie.

-¡Ingresaron! ¡Jefe! ¡Se llevan la caja!

-¿Qué? –me desesperé, eso era imposible.

Swan me sonrió a lo lejos –Esto es nuestro, Cortés –leí sus labios.

-¡Agárrenlos! –reventé furioso.

Un blindado del **FBI** había acabado con la pared del subsuelo, Swan y su compañero encapuchado engancharon la caja fuerte con unos cables reforzados a sus coches y aceleraron a máxima potencia.

-¿No la moverán, cierto? No pueden –negué –Es imposible, imposible –miré a Marcus y lo sacudí –¡Dispárenles de una puta vez!

-¡Abran fuego! –ordenó Marcus a sus oficiales.

Abrieron fuego, pero el maldito policía, Clark del **FBI** , tenía un plan de resistencia, bajó del blindado con un misil y nos apuntó –¡Corran! –gritó Marcus lanzándome al suelo.

-¡Joder! ¡El dinero! –la bóveda comenzaba a moverse –¡No puede llevárselo, no lo permitiré!

-¡Jefe, quédese en el suelo! –Marcus me sostuvo con fuerza.

-¡El dinero! –insistí.

Observé el dinero alejarse cada vez más –¡Lograron sacarlo, jefe! ¡Se llevan la caja! –gritó un oficial herido.

-Levante as mãos –una mujer bajó del blindado con arma en mano –¡Tudo ainda! –exclamó golpeando con la culata del arma a Marcus –Corrupto –me apuntó en la cabeza –Acabou para você –sonrió diciéndome que todo había acabado para mí.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-Agarren la primera calle de la izquierda, sigan derecho unos veinte metros, está todo liberado –expliqué a Edward y Emmett, observando en el ordenador las cámaras de seguridad de Río, que había _hackeado_ Benjamín.

-Más adelante se encontrarán con una avenida, tómenla –aclaró Benjamín luego.

-Entendido –respondieron ambos.

-Unos policías están siguiéndonos –aclaró Edward luego.

-Traten de evadirlos –indiqué.

-¡Doblen por la calle a su derecha a unos diez metros! –exclamó Benjamín –Harán un lío, pero es lo mejor que puedo darles.

-¿Un lío? –observé la calle a la que se refería, iba en contra mano –Destrozarán la cuidad ¡mierda!

-¿Estamos en contra mano? –gritó Emmett –¡Benjamín! ¿No tenías mejor idea?

-El caos es la mejor idea que tengo, Emmett –susurró.

-Sigan derecho, los patrulleros están dispersándose –el plan de Benjamín no era tan descabellado.

-¡ _Shit_! –observé la pantalla, la bóveda comenzaba a inclinarse, se dirigía a un comercio, iba a estallar –¡Balanceen la bóveda!

Fue demasiado tarde, la bóveda destruyó un banco por completo, la gente corría desesperada.

-Están por colocar una barricada –Edward sonaba desesperado –a unos cien metros de distancia.

-¡Salgan de ahí, tomen un atajo por la intersección a su izquierda, ya! –la única salida disponible que les quedaba.

-¡La caja no entra es una especie de callejón, Bells!

-¡Métanse por ahí! –insistí.

Podíamos oír el ruido del metal raspando contra las paredes.

-Derecho unos trecientos metros, tienen a unos policías detrás, no se preocupen, ya va la ayuda –Benjamín llamó al **equipo B**.

-¡Wooohho! –el grito alevoso de Jasper nos indicó que entraban en acción.

-Golpéenlos con todo –musité.

Jasper, Eric e Irina conducían los móviles policiales que habíamos hurtado, se mezclaron entre los verdaderos móviles y comenzaron a atacarlos por la espalda.

-¡Esto es divertidísimo! –Eric anunció por el radio.

-Lograron un margen de tres minutos de ventaja, aprovéchenlo ahora, los chicos ya se encargaron de todos –tomé el _walkie-talkie_ –¡Alice, Kate, ahora! –ordené.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Estamos acercándonos al puente –enfilé, el puente estaba rodeado por policías corruptos –¡Emmett! ¡Debemos soltar la caja!

-¡No! –Emmett siguió acelerando.

-¡Nos matarán!

-¡Vuelve a Río, huye con Bella! –indicó soltando la correa que me ataba a la bóveda.

-¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Emmett! –frené de golpe.

-Irían tras de mí –susurró.

-No lo hagas, Emm, dijiste que no nos separaríamos jamás –Bella se oía furiosa –¡Lo prometiste!

-Lo lamento –desconectó la comunicación.

Comenzaron a dispararle al coche de Emmett, iban a destrozarlo.

Aceleré –¡Voy en camino!

Colocó la bóveda de frente para cubrirse de los disparos.

Clark volvió a la escena, destrozó a los policías con el blindado.

 **Emmett POV**

Bajé del coche, comenzaba a prenderse fuego, el tanque iba a explotar –¡Emmett! –Carmen corrió hacia mí.

-¡Swan! –gritó un hombre con uniforme bajándose de un coche particular, desenfundó su arma y nos apuntó.

-¡Nooo! –Carmen se puso delante.

Oí un disparo, sostuve a Carmen con fuerza –¿Carmen? –la revisé, pero estaba intacta, al levantar la vista, Edward se había encargado del hombre.

-Odio a los policías corruptos –jadeó.

-Te dije que huyeras, imbécil –negué riéndome.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Ese es mi dinero! –Cortés bajó del coche hecho un fuego, disparando una metralla hacia todos lados, se notaba que no sabía siquiera manejarla.

-¡Cállate! –Clark se le apareció por detrás y lo fusiló –Asunto terminado –susurró mirándome.

-¿Lo mataste? –Edward se sorprendió.

-Menos papeleo –señaló.

-¿Qué hay de la bóveda? –preguntó Carmen.

-Se queda muchachos, la bóveda se queda –nos miró a ambos.

-Lo sé –asentí.

-No puedo permitir que se la lleven, pero les daré una ventaja. Veinticuatro horas para huir, luego saldré a buscarlos ¿entendido? –estiró su mano.

-Entendido –la estreché –Nos volveremos a ver, Carmen –le sonreí –no podrás librarte de mí.

Llegamos al galpón donde todos estaban esperándonos.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Creí que Clark los había atrapado! –Bella corrió a los brazos de Edward –¡Tú, imbécil, estúpido! –me golpeó en el pecho –casi nos matas a todos de un susto, te odio.

-¿Y? –miré a Benjamín.

-Esta cosa es difícil, pero realmente creo que funcionará –se acercó a la bóveda.

 **Aguarden, ¿se perdieron algo?**

Cuando tomamos ventaja, Bella les ordenó a Alice y Kate que se nos acercaran, conducían un camión de carga. En sos tres minutos intercambiamos la bóveda con el dinero, por una vacía.

Así, dejamos la bóveda vacía en el puente junto a Clark, y nosotros nos llevamos la bóveda con el dinero.

Todos miramos fijamente la bóveda y como Benjamín intentaba abrirla –¡Anda, hombre! –exclamó Kate ansiosa.

- **CÓDIGO APROBADO** –una voz salió de la bóveda, miré a Edward.

La puerta se abrió lentamente –¡Oh, sí! –gritó Eric –¡Lo hicimos!

El dinero salió a borbotones –¡Sí! –Alice se le colgó a Jasper del cuello –¡Lo tenemos, es nuestro!

Palmeé la espalda de Benjamín mientras me mordía el labio inferior, no podría haber salido mejor.

- _Por ti, hermano_ –miré hacia arriba, se lo dedicaba a Jacob.

Antes de escapar de Río me hice una pasada por la casa de Leah, esposa de Jacob, y le dejé un bolso con dinero _"Para ti y el bebé. En memoria de Jacob, mi hermano. –Swan"_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 10**

 **Charlie POV**

-¿Abrieron la bóveda? –pregunté a los peritos que revisaban la escena.

-Aún no, debe tener clave, señor –los forenses levantaban el cadáver de Cortés del suelo.

Me acerqué, giré la perilla, se abrió –¡Oigan! –exclamé.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, la bóveda estaba vacía.

-Creo que se lo llevaron, jefe –susurró Carmen conteniendo la risa.

-¡Swan, hijo de la gran…!

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

 _Dos meses más tarde en *Cabo verde_

-Te amo –susurré acariciando la mejilla de Edward.

-Nadie podría hacerme más feliz que tú, Isabella Swan –tomó mi mano con delicadeza.

Lo miré fijamente, sonreí.

-Solo quiero estar a tú lado, es lo único que importa –me colocó un anillo en el dedo anular.

-¿Qué? –me senté en la cama, miré el anillo, tenía una pequeña piedra –¿Esto? ¿Esto?

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Isabella? –preguntó con las manos temblorosas.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! –me le abalancé regocijándome de alegría.

Más tarde decidí caminar por la orilla de la playa, mojándome los pies, mientras sentía como mi pequeña niña pateaba dentro de mi vientre –¡Bella! –oí a lo lejos.

Volteé, era Carmen.

-¡Oh, llegaron! ¡Qué temprano! –corrí a abrazarla.

-¿Cómo han estado? –preguntó acariciando mi vientre con suavidad.

-Bien, muy bien de hecho –le mostré el anillo.

-¡Oh, por dios! –se tapó la boca sorprendida –¡Es hermoso!

-Estoy tan feliz –susurré.

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡Ambos! –respiró hondo –los tres lo merecen –volvió a posar su mano en mi vientre –crece tan rápido –musitó.

-¡Vengan! –exclamó Edward desde la casa.

-¿Sabes dónde están los demás? –preguntó Carmen intrigada.

-Ayer recibí una postal de Alice, están viviendo en *Bután–me quedé pensando –Y por lo que Edward ha averiguado, Eric ha estado de gira con Irina en Tokio –levanté mis cejas.

-¿Así que se han comprometido? –Emmett nos interrumpió con una de sus escenas de celos, típica de hermano mayor.

-¡Oh, cariño! –Carmen lo empujó –están esperando una niña, ya no necesitan tu permiso, por si no lo habías notado –todos reímos a carcajadas.

-¿Qué dices, Emm? ¿Una carrera? ¿A ver quién gana? Sin trampas esta vez, sin ventajas. Una carrera limpia –Edward lo provocó.

-Ed –reí.

-Vamos, Emmett, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te gane?

-¡Ja! ¿Tú ganarme? Estás loco, Cullen.

-¿Quieres probar? –se levantó de la mecedora, tomó las llaves de su coche.

Emmett se puso serio, bufó –No me ganarás, jamás lo harás y lo sabes, Cullen –lo señaló con el dedo índice.

Edward señaló los coches –Claro que sí, _bro_ –Emmett aceptó el desafío –no nos esperen para la cena, muchachas –indicó resoplando.

.

.

.

 **Charlie POV**

 _Al cabo de ocho meses, en mi oficina de Los Ángeles_

-¿Clark? –una mujer con aspecto de policía ingresó en mi despacho.

-¿Sí?

-Esme Platt –se presentó –Tengo un caso para usted –me entregó una carpeta –robos consecutivos durante siete meses a camiones blindados con altos montos de dinero, ¿ _modus operandi_? Alta velocidad, al volante de cinco coches negros con vidrios polarizados.

-¿Swan? –pregunté y negó –Entonces no me interesa, es el único caso que pienso seguir por ahora.

-No es Swan, pero está relacionado, señor Clark –insistió sentándome en mi escritorio –¿Cree en los fantasmas?

-¿Fantasmas? –abrí la carpeta y le eché un vistazo para que dejara de molestarme.

-¿Ve esa mujer? ¿La rubia? –señaló.

-¿Quién es? –me interesaba poco y nada realmente, eran solo unos imitadores del _modus operandi_ de Swan, solo eso.

-Rosalie Hale, presuntamente muerta, trabajó en un caso para el **FBI** , la infiltró Edward Cullen. Creímos que había muerto cuando su coche explotó, pero ahí está, vivita y coleando –sonrió con ironía.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con Swan, esto? En todo caso la relaciona con Cullen, que no es mi principal objetivo.

-Es la ex novia de Emmett Swan, hermana de Jasper Hale, otro prófugo de la justicia –explicó, comencé a interesarme –¿No cree que este caso podría ayudarlo a encontrar a Swan?

 **Fin** _(continuará en la parte IV "Resurrección")_

.

.

.

* _Cabo verde (en portugués: República de Cabo Verde), es un estado soberano insular de África. Su forma de gobierno es la repúblicasemipresidencialista. Su lengua oficial es el portugués. Sin tratado de extradición a los Estados Unidos._

 _*Bután oficialmente Reino de Bután, es un país del sur de Asia ubicado en la cordillera del Himalayay sin salida al mar. Limita al norte con la República Popular China y al sur con la India. Se trata de una nación regida por una monarquía constitucional. Los orígenes del país se remontan al siglo VIII de nuestra era, con la introducción del budismo por los tibetanos. Sin tratado de extradición a los Estados Unidos._


	26. Chapter 26

**Resurrección** _(Parte 4 de Infiltrado)_

Sinopsis: Desde que el robo de Emmett y Edward en Río los dejó a ellos y a su equipo con mucho dinero, se dispersan por todo el mundo; sin embargo, tienen que vivir como fugitivos, incapaces de regresar con sus familias, a su hogar. Mientras tanto, el agente Charlie Clark ha estado persiguiendo a unos conductores mercenarios cuyo segundo al mando es alguien que Emmett conoce íntimamente. Incapaz de detenerlos solo, Clark le pide ayuda a Swan y su equipo a cambio del perdón para todos.

 _Adaptación de la película "_ Fast & Furious 6 _" Rated M +16_

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Año 2017**

 **Edward POV**

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, llegaste a tiempo –Carmen me agarró de los hombros.

Suspiré agitado, sequé el sudor de mi frente y corrí a la sala de partos.

-¿Bells? –se veía agotada.

-Estoy bien, Ed –estiró su mano hacia mí –Ven cariño, es hora.

-Puja, puja –indicó la enfermera.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –gritó ella, sostuve su mano derecha, la apretujó con fuerza, dejándola casi sin circulación.

Dos o tres minutos más tarde, nació una niña a la que llamamos Renesmee Cullen –¿Desea cargarla? –preguntó el doctor entregándomela.

-S-sí –tartamudeé nervioso.

La cargué con miedo de que se me resbalara, tan pequeña e indefensa.

-E-es preciosa co-como su madre –las lágrimas de emoción recorrieron mis mejillas.

.

.

.

 _Seis meses más tarde_

 **Moscú**

 **Charlie POV**

-Encantada, agente Clark –una mujer se me acercó –Soy la agente Mary Trucks –se presentó.

-Bien, cuéntame que pasó aquí –señalé unos coches destrozados.

-Atacaron un convoy militar que poseía códigos nucleares, un grupo de cuatro coches modificados. Salieron de la nada, todo en menos de noventa segundos, diez heridos.

Esto es algo muy planificado, tienen estrategia –pensé –¿Qué más se sabe?

-La _Interpol_ tiene a uno, al parecer sería cómplice –aclaró.

-Llévame con él –ordené.

.

.

 **Base de la Interpol**

-Solo podrá tener dos minutos con él, es todo lo que le conseguí –aclaró Mary.

-Es lo único que necesito –me soné el cuello e ingresé –Hola –lo saludé con una sonrisa –Me han dicho que sabes algo sobre los corredores.

-¿Qué corredores? ¡Me confunden con alguien más! –exclamó.

-¿Ah sí? –me acerqué.

-Sí, yo no hice nada.

-Mmmm –rasqué mi barbilla –¿Quién es el jefe?

-Yo no sé nada –respondió, tomé su cabeza y la estampé contra el escritorio de metal.

-¡Habla ya, maldito delincuente!

-¡Yo no sé nada! –insistió tembloroso.

-Bien, parece que tendré que sacártelo a golpes –resoné mis nudillos –¿Qué dices, amigos?

-Eso es ilegal, tengo derechos –susurró.

-Claro –sonreí y golpeé su rostro con mi puño derecho.

-¡Está loco! –gritó asustado.

Volví a golpearlo.

-¡Yo no sé nada! –repitió.

Le pegué tres patadas en el estómago y luego un rodillazo en el rostro, quebrándole la nariz.

-¡Joder! ¡Ya pare!

-Tengo todo el día, muchacho –musité riéndome.

-¡Ya, ya, ya! –gritó cuando volví a pegarle.

-¿Sí?

-Le dicen **DOBLE A** –se tocó la nariz ensangrentada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué más? –lo amenacé con golpearlo nuevamente.

-Se llama _Alistair Anderson_ o eso creo, no estoy seguro de si es su nombre real –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alistair Anderson?

-Sí, sí –asintió repetidas veces.

-Bien, te agradezco tu cooperación –salí de la sala de interrogatorios.

-La interpol tiene micrófonos en la sala, pudieron escuchar la confesión del sujeto, se nos van a adelantar ¿Qué haremos, jefe? –Mary preguntó ansiosa.

-Vamos a dejar que lo traigan hasta nosotros –acomodé mi camisa.

-Tiene sangre –señaló mi mejilla.

-Ups –me la limpié con cuidado.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

Acaricié el cabello castaño de Carmen, admiré su belleza. Bajé con mis dedos por su espalda desnuda y besé su hombro derecho –Buen día –susurré en voz muy baja.

-¿Mmm? –se quejó y siguió durmiendo.

Me levanté intentando no hacer ruido, tomé una taza y me preparé un café.

Salí fuera para admirar el amanecer –¿Hermoso día, no crees? –esa voz me parecía familiar, volteé, Charlie estaba allí sonriéndome –No fue difícil encontrarte, Swan.

-No estaba escondiéndome, Clark –respondí dándole un sorbo al café.

-¿Cómo va la vida de un criminal jubilado? –preguntó irónicamente.

-Es una vida tranquila –suspiré –no hay extradición aquí, lo sabes, Clark –comenté luego.

-Lo sé –asintió –Hace una semana un grupo al volante atacó un convoy militar ruso y robaron algo muy importante.

-Ya no hago esos trabajos, Charlie –admití mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no estoy aquí para acusarte. Vengo aquí para pedirte ayuda. Quiero que los atrapes.

-¿Qué? –reí –¿Acaso estás demente?

Oí en sonido de un arma cargándose –¿Qué quieres? –Carmen le apuntó con el arma –No puedes tocarlo, Clark, no aquí.

-Calma, Carmen, ya lo sé, no he venido a causar problemas –Charlie levantó las manos –Vendrá voluntariamente conmigo, pondría las manos en el fuego por ello –sonrió.

Estaba confundido.

-Te espero enfrente –indicó entregándome una carpeta.

La abrí curioso, contenía información de un equipo de perpetradores.

Pasé cinco fotografías, la última me dejó noqueado, no creí que fuera real.

¿Rosalie estaba viva? Era imposible, había muerto.

-¿Es ella? –Carmen se quedó boquiabierta.

-No puede ser –negué aclarando mi voz.

-Si fuera mi esposo, si me dijesen que está vivo, iría a comprobarlo, Emm, aunque la esperanza fuese mínima, lo haría –agarró mi rostro y besó mi frente.

Me dirigí con Clark, allí estaba esperándome.

-Lo haré, pero necesito más información –indiqué –Yo los atraparé, lo haré solo.

-No, solo no, no podrás, necesitas un equipo.

-Es algo personal –interrumpí.

-Se te escaparán de las manos, no lograrás ni acercarte solo, créeme, debes llamar a tu gente.

.

.

.

 **Alice POV**

 **Ibiza**

Estábamos almorzando en la playa cuando unos oficiales se nos acercaron.

Desenfundé mi arma –¡Alto! –gritaron apuntándonos.

-¡Bajen sus putas armas! –exclamé furiosa.

Jasper cubrió mi espalda –¡Déjennos ir o esto será una masacre! –amenazó.

-Teléfono –indicó una oficial lanzándole a Jasper un celular.

-¿Quién mierda es? –respondió él sin desviar la mirada –¿Emm? ¿Qué sucedió? –lo observé atenta –¿Está viva?


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 2**

 **Emmett POV**

Aparqué el coche frente a la casa de mi hermana, bajé lentamente, allí estaba Edward esperándome con Renesmee en brazos –¿Qué te trae por aquí, _bro_?

Sonreí algo incómodo, no sabía cómo decírselo.

-¿Podemos entrar?

-Sí, pasa, _bro_.

Caminé tras él, Renesmee me observó fijamente y lanzó una carcajada –Como creces, pequeña –susurré acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Quieres una cerveza? –preguntó Edward colocando a Renesmee en la cuna.

-Sí, claro –asentí.

-Bella fue a hacer unas compras –señaló luego entregándome una lata –¿Te sucede algo?

Suspiré.

-Yo estos últimos días he estado algo melancólico, pensando de más, creo, ojalá pudiésemos volver a casa. Ahora que tenemos a Nessie he notado que extraño mi hogar, ser libre ¿comprendes?

No respondí.

-¿Emmett? –apoyó su mano derecha en mi hombro –¿Sucedió algo con Carmen?

-Clark vino a verme…

-¿Qué?

Le entregué el sobre con la fotografía de Rosalie –¿Qué carajos es esto, Emmett? –observó la fotografía atónito –Esto es una mentira para atraparnos, yo fui policía, sé cómo se manejan, es una trampa, ella murió.

-Debo comprobarlo, Edward –tragué saliva.

-Hola hermanito –Bella me abrazó por la espalda.

Edward agachó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? –el silencio invadió la habitación –¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto –le entregó la fotografía.

-¿Rose?

-Podría estar viva –indiqué.

-Iré contigo entonces, podría ser peligroso –Ed me interrumpió.

-Iremos juntos –completó Bella.

-No –negué –Nessie –señalé luego agarrándome la cabeza.

-Ella era como mi hermana, Emm, iré por ella, Ness estará bien, la dejaré con Carmen un par de días.

.

.

.

 **Londres**

-¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo has estado? –Benjamín saludó a Jasper.

-¿Saben algo de Eric? –preguntó Kate.

-¿Interesada? –ironizó Benjamín.

-¡Solo quería saber, hombre! –bufó.

-¡Epa! ¡Sensibilidad pura! –exclamó Jasper.

-¿Y tú hermana?

-Por ahí –giró su dedo índice en el aire.

-¿Parrandeando?

-Algo así… hemos tenido problemas, no estuvimos en contacto –admitió incómoda.

-Lo siento, no tocaré el tema otra vez –Benjamín se disculpó.

-¿Y? ¿Quién pagará este operativo? –Kate preguntó preocupada.

-Nosotros –Clark ingresó en la habitación.

-Genial, ahora trabajamos para la policía ¿verdad? –Kate puso sus ojos en blanco –Sabes que podríamos haber buscado a Rose de otra forma ¿no, Emmett?

-Creo que deberían escuchar a Clark –lamí mis secos labios –No será tan fácil como parece.

-Estamos buscando a DOBLE A, también conocido como Alistair Anderson, un ex major de la fuerza aérea británica, y a su equipo. Atacaron un convoy militar ruso, robaron unos códigos para armar una TECNO BOMBA.

-¿Y eso es? –preguntó Bella.

-Bloquea una red militar de comunicaciones durante 24 horas. Podría crear un caos, imagínense un país sin comunicación, siendo invadido o en plena guerra –explicó una mujer de baja estatura y cabello castaño por los hombros.

-¿Tú eres? –pregunté desconfiando.

-Mary Trucks –estiró su mano hacia mí.

-Ella es mi segunda –indicó Clark.

-¿Y quieren que los atrapemos? –Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-Si lo hacen tendrán su recompensa –Clark respondió con seguridad.

-¿Dinero? No necesitamos más dinero, gracias. Y para encontrar a Rose podemos arreglárnosla, de verdad Emmett, no puedo creer que te metieras con este tipo, no los necesitamos.

-Serán exonerados de sus crímenes y podrán regresar a casa –prometió él.

-¿Regresar a casa? ¿Ser libres? –Bella estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, eso mismo. Si atrapan a DOBLE A serán libres.

-Esto no será un chiste, será difícil ¡joder! –Benjamín se frotó la frente sudada.

-Mi hermana será perdonada por sus cargos ¿verdad? –Jasper preguntó algo nervioso.

-¿Hale, verdad? –Clark rió.

-Ella no sabe lo que hace, ni siquiera sabemos porque está con ellos, quizás está siendo amenazada… ¡madre mía!

-Lo veremos, Hale, lo veremos.

-Quiero asegurarme de que esté a salvo.

-Estará a salvo, no te preocupes, nadie va a tocar a Rose –respondí.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente_

-¿Y que esperamos? –preguntó Edward mirando a Clark.

-Uno de sus secuaces habló y nos trajo a uno de los escondites de DOBLE A –aclaró observando con un larga vistas.

-¿Por qué no van por él? –Benjamín interrumpió.

-No podemos, la Interpol está en el medio. Debemos esperar a que el testigo lo identifique y luego sí podremos intervenir.

.

.

.

 **Alistair POV**

-Mi querido amigo –palmeé su espalda –al parecer la policía te dejó libre.

-Sí, pero no les dije nada jefe, he sido una tumba –asintió nervioso.

-Ajam –le sonreí.

-Se lo juro –tembló.

-Claro –desenfundé mi arma.

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡Alistair! –retrocedió.

-Calma amigo, calma –guardé mi arma nuevamente –Sé que no me has vendido, lo sé –le entregué un bolso con dinero.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, eres parte de mi equipo, jamás abandono a alguien de mi equipo. Te he dejado algo extra para que puedas arreglártelas un tiempo solo, ya sabes, hasta que nos desvinculen. Y luego volveremos a trabajar juntos, confió en ti –palmeé su espalda –¿Qué dices?

-Claro jefe –asintió.

Me subí a mi coche –Nos vemos –aceleré.

El maldito idiota no sabía que dentro de la bolsa con dinero había una bomba.

¿Acaso creía que podía engañarme? ¿Traicionarme?

La policía ingresó a los depósitos, intentaron detenerme pero la bomba detonó antes y los hizo pedazos, mientras yo escapaba a toda velocidad, impune como de costumbre.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Al mismo tiempo que Alistair hablaba con su compañero dentro del depósito, Clark fue informado de un ataque a la base de la Interpol.

-¡Fue una trampa, DOBLE A nos tendió una trampa a todos, lo hizo para que su equipo atacara la Interpol! –exclamé.

-¡Vayan a la Interpol, ya! –Clark observó a Trucks.

-¿Vienes Emmett?

-No, yo esperaré a Alistair con Clark, nos llevará hacia Rose –indicó.

-Bien ¡vamos! –empujé a Jasper.

Corrimos a los coches –¿Benjamín a cuantas calles queda la Interpol?

-A cuatro calles, Ed –indicó.

-¡Vamos!

Aceleramos.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo! –gritó Alice.

-La Interpol a unos pocos metros –indicó Benjamín por el intercomunicador.

De repente comenzaron los disparos –¡Joder! ¡Aún están aquí! –Jasper dio un volantazo estrellándose contra un buzón de cartas.

Alice bajó de su coche, la cubrí –¡Mierda! –disparé a los lados, no podía identificar de donde provenían los disparos.

-¡Ed! –Bella se abalanzó sobre mí, una bala rozó mi brazo izquierdo.

-¡Hay un francotirador! –exclamó mirándome fijamente.

-No lo ví, lo siento –negué, había perdido algo de práctica.

-¡Se escapan! –Jasper intentó poner en marcha su coche.

-¡Vamos, cariño, sube al mío! –Alice lo subió en su coche y aceleraron.

-¡Vamos, no deben escapar!

-Estamos detrás de ellos –indicó Kate con Trucks a bordo –Los tengo a pocos centímetros. Todo controlado.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

-¡Se escapa! –grité subiéndome a mi coche para seguirlo.

-¡Ve por él! ¡No lo pierdas! –Clark me siguió detrás.

Aceleré y me acerqué lo más que pude a su coche.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra, eres mío! –gruñí golpeando su paragolpes.

Sentí un golpe detrás –¡Swan! ¡Hay un 1973 Jensen FF Interceptor celeste detrás de ti!

Miré por el retrovisor, era Rose.

Una bifurcación se acercaba, Rose tomó la derecha.

-Iré por ella –le indiqué a Clark.

-¡No, Swan! ¡Alistar es primero!

Estaba ciego, no podía dejarla ir.

Frenó de repente en una curva, me detuve detrás.

Bajé del coche –Oye –me acerqué lentamente.

Se bajó con un arma en mano, parecía furiosa.

Levanté las manos –Oye, Rose, soy yo –sonreí al verla viva.

Frunció el ceño y me disparó sin remordimientos.

Caí al suelo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 3**

 **Alice POV**

-Cerca de ustedes por el carril derecho –indiqué a Kate.

-¿Qué tipo de autos son esos? –Benjamín parecía preocupado.

-¿Qué tienen los autos?

-Hay dos que parecen tener una rampa, no lo sé, parecen coches modificados.

Miré a Jasper –¿De qué mierda está hablando?

-Me han lanzado un aparato azul al capot, no sé qué es, y no se sale ¡joder, joder!

-¡Muévete a los lados! –gritó Kate –¡Quítatelo de encima!

-¿Benjamín? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Mierdaaaaa! –lo oímos gritar, su auto voló por el aire.

-¡Oh dios!

-¡Benjamín voló por el aire! –exclamó Bella –¡Voló por el puto aire!

-¡Sigan la persecución! –Trucks ordenó luego –¡No se detengan!

Bella nos rebasó con el coche acercándose a la camioneta negra que iba al frente.

-¡Me dispararon! –indicó Bella luego –Es el dispositivo azul del que habló Benjamín.

-Detén el coche, Bella, detente –Edward sonaba desesperado.

-No logro controlar el coche ¡puta vida! –giró a la derecha intentando detenerse, pero solo logró atravesar los vidrios de un local.

-¡Bella! –grité desesperada.

-¡Son incapacitadores! –informó Trucks –Si les disparan con eso, quítenselos, o sus coches no responderán.

-¡Sigue Alice, no debemos perderlos! –Jasper tomó el volante, estaba en shock.

-Pero… Bella…

-¡Vamos!

-¿Edward? ¿Me copias? ¿Estás con Bella? –debía saber si estaba bien, no respondía.

-No lo veo por el retrovisor, se debe haber detenido, ¡vamos, Al!

Aceleré con fuerza, de repente uno de los coches modificados de los que habló Benjamín se nos apareció de frente.

-¡Nooooooo! –grité al subir por su rampa de frente, Jasper colocó su brazo frente a mí, dimos unas vueltas en el aire antes de estamparnos contra el asfalto dados vuelta.

-¿Estás bien? –tenía palpitaciones.

-Sí –Jasper intentó quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Kate? ¿Aún vas tras ellos? –pregunté.

-¡Sí! ¡Voy detrás de la camioneta negra!

-¡Ten cuidado con los coches modificados! –intenté advertirle –¿Kate? –la comunicación se había cortado –¡Kate!

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Esto fue peor que Brasil ¡peor! –exclamó Benjamín aterrado –¡No soy un maldito agente 007! ¡Solo soy un hacker que sabe conducir coches!

-Fue una locura –arremetió Kate.

-Debemos seguir, no podemos detenernos, mi hermana nos necesita –Jasper los interrumpió.

-¿Seguir? ¡Esos tipos estaban equipados, realmente equipados! ¡Casi nos matan! –Benjamín negó caminando en círculos.

Emmett cruzó la puerta con el brazo ensangrentado.

-¡Emm! –Bella corrió hacia él –¿Qué pasó?

-Rose me disparó –indicó dirigiéndose al baño.

Jasper quedó pasmado.

-¿Cómo? –Alice lo siguió –¿Ella te disparó, estás seguro?

-Me miró a los ojos, y disparó sin remordimiento, Al –bufó.

-Rose no haría algo así, no a Emmett –Bella estaba confundida –no comprendo que sucede aquí.

-Ella está con ellos –susurró Kate.

-¡Mi hermana no es una traidora! –gritó Jasper agarrándose la cabeza.

Me metí en el baño –¿Era Rose?

-Sí, era ella –respondió a secas.

-¿Estás seguro que no es una mujer parecida?

-Era ella, Edward –gruñó.

Se quitó la bala del brazo.

-Quizás la Rose que conocíamos ya no existe –comenté.

-No le daré la espalda, necesito saber porque –la voz de Emmett sonaba quebrada.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Porque me disparó.

.

.

.

 **Rose POV**

Llegué al taller –Fue duro, el tipo me siguió –aclaré mirando a Stefan –¿Reparas mi alerón? –le tiré las llaves.

-Sí, Rose –sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás? –Alistair se acercó a mí.

-Estoy bien, no me hizo nada, solo se quedó mirándome –me encogí de hombros.

-Bien –acarició mi nuca.

-¿Quiénes mierda son esos tipos? –preguntó Pete –Estaban con el policía ese de bigote –bufó –¿Acaso son un escuadrón nuevo?

-No, no son de la policía, son criminales –indicó Charlotte entregándonos unos expedientes.

-¿Son delincuentes comunes? –Stefan quedó boquiabierto.

-Delincuentes comunes o no, hoy casi los derrotan –Alistair estaba furioso –¡Dime como pudo pasar eso!

-Lo siento, señor –agachó la cabeza.

-No debemos subestimarlos –golpeó la mesa.

-Jefe, esto es muy interesante –susurró Charlotte mirándome, parecía enfadada.

 _¿Qué le pasaba conmigo, ahora?_

Le entregó a Alistair un papel.

-¡Joder, Rose! ¿Acaso nos estás traicionando? –Stefan apretó sus dientes con furia.

-¿Qué? –no comprendía nada.

Alistair me lanzó el papel con una fotografía, esa era yo, tenía el cabello castaño y estaba besándome con uno de ellos.

-Es el que me siguió –musité nerviosa.

-¿Lo conocías? –Pete frunció el ceño.

-¡No! ¡Yo no lo conozco!

-¿Y esto? –Charlotte me puso la fotografía frente a los ojos.

-¡Ya! –golpeé su mano perdiendo el control –¡Te he dicho que no lo conozco!

-¡Esta eres tú!

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no lo recuerdo! ¡No recuerdo a este tipo! –rompí la fotografía.

-Si Rose dice que no lo conoce, que no lo recuerda, así es –Alistair me defendió –Se terminó la discusión, listo.

Charlotte bufaba como un toro enfadado.

-Quiero información –indicó Alistair mirando a Charlotte.

-Esta información es lo mejor que encontré, jefe.

-¡Esto no! ¡Es basura! ¡Quiero información personal! –gritó –Algo con lo que pueda quebrarlos, lastimarlos, alejarlos de nosotros.

-Entiendo –susurró ella.

-Tráeme algo bueno –sonrió.

Observé la fotografía, ahora rota en el suelo, esa era yo, la de la foto era yo.

¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

Toqué mi cicatriz en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

 _¿Quién soy?_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 4**

 **Benjamín POV**

-Tenemos el video del ataque a la INTERPOL –Charlie ingresó furibundo lanzándome un cd –¡Lo que pasó allí, fue un desastre!

Asentí.

-Deberíamos retirarnos ¿no? –Kate se cruzó de brazos –Rose le disparó a Emmett por si no te has enterado –susurró luego poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Charlie se quedó en silencio, sin palabras.

-¿Qué quieres que revise? –metí el cd en mi ordenador.

-Quiero que descubras que se robaron –me palmeó la espalda.

Tomé aire.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamé a los pocos minutos de revisar la cinta.

-¿Y?

-Robaron unos datos, de un ordenador principal –señalé.

-¿Qué datos? –Mary, la policía, insistió.

Agrandé la filmación y aclaré la calidad para leer el monitor.

-¡Bingo! –sonreí mostrándome.

-Tienen los datos de los sitios donde podrán conseguir el último componente –aclaró pateando el escritorio.

-¿Dónde están esos componentes? –presionó Charlie.

-Hay más de una docena en Europa –respondí señalándole la lista.

-¡Puta mierda!

-La lista cambia cada cuatro días, en menos de cuatro días harán el próximo golpe –comentó Mary.

-¿Cómo los encontramos? –preguntó Alice –¿Cómo sabremos dónde están? ¿Dónde se esconden y a hacia dónde van?

-Motores turbo diésel –susurró Edward –Suspensión magnética…

-El fabricador –interrumpí.

-Exacto, son autos exclusivos, no son del mercado.

-¡Quiero una lista, ya! –ordenó Charlie alejándose.

-Clark –corrí detrás de él –Creo que vamos a necesitar autos nuevos, los otros, pues… ya sabes… quedaron –realicé una mueca de asco.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Unos que no puedan ser controlados con tecnología.

-Bien –asintió.

-Tengo una idea –levanté mi dedo índice.

Nos dirigimos a una fiesta de coches BMW.

-A todo culo –susurré mirando a mí alrededor.

Charlie tenía en mano un catálogo con los precios y detalles de cada coche.

-¿Acaso son de oro? ¿Viste los precios de estos autos?

-Sí, lo sé –tomé una copa de champagne.

-No puedes robártelos –me miró fijamente.

-¡Oigan! -un hombre de traje y calvo nos señaló –¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Deberían ir a trabajar, vagos!

-¿Disculpe? –Charlie lo miró atónito.

-¡Deja de beberte el champagne! –me quitó la copa –Es para invitados, para personas importantes, de dinero –levantó sus cejas.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que no somos de dinero? –pregunté resonándome el cuello.

-Esa vestimenta –señaló mi sudadera.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es de pobre, mire a su alrededor –todos vestían traje –Por favor váyanse de aquí, no es agradable verles el rostro.

El hombre se alejó altanero.

-Ahora sí que me he cabreado –gruñí.

-Aun así, no puedes robarte los coches –indicó Charlie riéndose.

-No los robaré, tranquilo, le daré una lección a este tipo –revisé mi billetera.

 _Al cabo de una hora_

-Le agradecemos su compra –el hombre calvo se inclinó hacia mí.

-Claro –sonreí falsamente.

-Y le pido disculpas por… pues –parecía nervioso –por el altercado de hace rato. No quise insultarlo.

Había comprado la mitad de los coches en exhibición.

Charlie contuvo la risa.

-Si necesita algo más, solo pídamelo –indicó dándose la vuelta.

-¡Ch, ch, ch! –lo llamé –Si necesito algo –dije acercándomele.

-Dígame señor –asintió.

-A mi amigo –señalé a Charlie –le gustó su reloj –parecía ser uno caro.

-¿Este? –señaló su reloj preocupado.

-Sí, ese –asentí serio –Mi amigo lo quiere –puse mi mano frente a él.

Se quitó el reloj –Pues aquí tiene, señor –sonrió incómodamente.

-Oh, y me gusta su chaqueta, ya sabe, la próxima vez tendré que ir de traje, la sudadera no es lo mejor para esos eventos –ironicé.

Se quitó la chaqueta y me la entregó –Bien, gracias por su gran compra, señor, hasta luego –se despidió rápidamente.

-También su camisa, es muy agradable ese color rosa pastel –intenté no reírme al pedirle su camisa.

El hombre tragó saliva y se quitó la camisa –Aquí tiene señor, ¿algo más?

-No, así está bien –sonreí –Ahora váyase, su aspecto andrajoso no es de mi agrado –suspiré.

-Gran humillación –susurró Charlie a mi lado.

-Se lo merecía –le guiñé un ojo.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-Este es el número cinco en la lista de fabricantes –indicó Alice con una lista en mano –Vamos a averiguar si este tipo sabe algo de DOBLE A –palmeó mi hombro.

-Voy con ustedes –Jasper nos siguió.

-Nah –ella lo frenó –Esto es trabajo de chicas –se corrió el cabello del rostro.

-Bien, gracias por discriminarme –refunfuñó mirando a Trucks que esperaba en el coche.

-Yo me quedo –indicó ella.

Caminamos hacia el taller donde estaba probando unas armas extrañas.

-¿Hola? –Alice se acercó lentamente.

-Oh… hola nena –el tipo la observó baboso.

Caminé detrás de ella –Que invento más interesante –señalé el artefacto que tenía en mano.

-¿Te gusta, nena? –me miró de arriba abajo.

-Sí, claro que sí –Alice rozó su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué están buscando aquí? –preguntó lamiéndose los labios.

-Estamos buscando algo con mi amiguita –Alice jadeó.

-¿Sí, que cosa? –el tipo parecía hipnotizado.

Intenté no reír.

-Nos interesa saber más de tus modelos –musité.

-¿Qué modelos?

-Unos muy específicos –aclaré.

-¿Cuáles, nena?

-Unos coches con carrocería reforzada –desabotoné dos botones de mi camiseta –Y con rampas –lo miré fijamente.

Se puso serio de repente.

-No sé de qué modelos hablas, nena –mintió.

-No nos mientas, baby –Alice acarició el cuello del tipo.

-Deberían irse –indicó poniéndose de mal humor.

Alice lo tomó del cabello y le pegó una patada en el rostro, partiéndole la nariz –¡Maldita puta! –exclamó él.

-¡Dame la información!

-¡Suéltame perra!

-¡Mi amiga te romperá todos los huesos, imbécil, dinos la verdad, solo queremos una dirección, es todo! –exclamé.

-Bien, bien, suéltame –suplicó sollozando.

Ingresamos en su oficina, se sentó frente a un ordenador.

-Joder, perra –se tapó la nariz con un paño, le sangraba mucho.

-¡Vamos, dame la información! –Alice presionó.

-Ya voy… estoy intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero el sistema es lento –se atajó –¿Y por qué buscan a DOBLE A?

-Parece que él tiene algo nuestro –respondí.

Miré mi reloj, se estaba tardando mucho.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –lo empujé.

-Es lento, te lo he dicho –indicó nervioso.

-¡Este hijo de puta nos cagó! –grité al ver un botón rojo debajo del escritorio –¡Le avisó a DOBLE A!

-¡Joder! –Alice volteó para avisarle a Jasper cuando notamos que dos tipos con metralletas nos apuntaban del otro lado de la ventana.

-¡Abajo! –la tiré al suelo cuando las balas traspasaron el vidrio.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh –gritó el muchacho cayendo al suelo ensangrentado.

-¡Lo mataron! –exclamé furibunda y desenfundé un arma para defendernos.

Oí a Jasper disparando a lo lejos –¡Oigan! ¡Malditos!

Corrí hacia un rincón mientras Alice intentaba frenar la hemorragia del muchacho –¡Te traicionaron! ¡Mira lo que te hicieron! ¡Dame la información! ¡Los haremos pagar!

-Dw- Dwy –tosió sangre.

-¡Vamos, dímelo!

-Dwyer está en esto –musitó para luego morir.

Me levanté de donde estaba para disparar cuando noté que Rose estaba atacándonos –¡Rose, no! –grité mirándola a los ojos.

Se quedó paralizada mirándome.

Uno de los tipos abrió fuego nuevamente hacia mí.

Alice salió de otro costado y le disparó en la cabeza matándolo.

Rose se asustó y salió corriendo –¡Rose! ¡Ven! –corrí tras ella.

Tomó una bajada hacia un subterráneo –¡Rose! ¡Déjame hablar!

Siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-¡Detente! –bajaba unas escaleras a toda velocidad, no la podía dejar ir –¡Rose! –me abalancé sobre ella, caímos unos escalones juntas –Escúchame, por favor –supliqué mirándola.

-¡Nooo! –me pegó una cachetada y se levantó para seguir corriendo.

-¡Rose! ¡Basta! ¡No nos hagas esto, queremos ayudarte! –la perseguí abalanzándome sobre ella nuevamente.

Me agarró del cabello y tironeó con fuerza –Ahhhhhhhhhhh –grité retorciéndome –¡Bastaaaaa! –la golpeé con el puño –¡Ya basta!

-¡Suéltame, maldita! –me pegó en la nariz.

-Ahhh –la solté para tocarme la nariz.

Volvió a alejarse unos escalones, mientras tropezaba con la multitud de gente.

Me levanté y corrí hacia ella, la tomé de la blusa, se la rasgué.

-¡Suéltame! –repitió empujándome de una patada, caí al suelo.

-¡Rose! ¡Somos tu familia! –grité mientras se metía dentro del vagón del subte.

Me miró del otro lado del vidrio confundida.

Intenté levantarme, estaba muy dolorida, no lograba moverme con facilidad, tenía alguna costilla quebrada.

.

.

.

 **Stefan POV**

Pete murió de un disparo en la cabeza, corrí hacia el coche, no deseaba morir, eran realmente peligrosos.

La policía se me abalanzó –¡Maldita sea! –la empujé zafándome de ella.

El rubio le disparó a las llantas, doblé en una esquina, desesperado llamé a Alistair –¡Mataron a Pete! ¡Vienen por mí!

-¡Corre, aléjate de ellos, imbécil! –exclamó del otro lado.

Corrí entre la gente, intentando perderme.

-¡Oye! –el rubio me seguía.

Frené y me di la vuelta para dispararle.

Descargué mi arma –¡Mueeeeere!

La gente comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, gritaban y corrían sin rumbo.

-¡Córranse idiotas! –me tapaban la visión.

Volví a correr, alejándome, mientras recargaba el arma.

Una bala me rozó la pierna izquierda, volteé furioso –¡Hijo de perra! –disparé al azar, no lograba verlo en el amontonamiento.

Seguí corriendo, llegué a una parada de autobús a pocos metros, me subí al bus que estaba a punto de partir, rengueando –¡Acelere! –grité apuntándole con el arma en la cabeza al conductor.

Cerró las puertas y aceleró.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 5**

 **Edward POV**

-Es una bala 5.45x18 –aclaré mirando a Emmett que observaba la bala estupefacto.

-Aún no lo creo, me disparó con esto –tomó la bala.

Se la quité de la mano –Es una spitzer* expansiva, muchos años como _poli_ –reí –Son ilegales en el reino unido, hay un solo lugar donde puedes conseguir una bala así –hice una mueca con mis labios.

-Casa de empeño ilegal –respondió Emmett.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de empeño más ilegal de la zona –¿Qué buscan? –preguntó un hombre gordo y viejo.

Emmett le mostró la bala –Estamos buscando el arma que disparó esta bala, un arma rusa, _bro_.

-No tengo idea, váyanse de mi tienda, será lo mejor –aconsejó.

-No lo creo –Emmett presionó –¿Quién compró estas municiones?

-¡No te diré una mierda!

Otro hombre se acercó, desenfundé mi arma –Quédate donde estás amigo –le apunté.

-Váyanse de mi tienda –insistió.

Emmett lo tomó de la blusa y resopló en su nariz –Dame la información ahora, viejo –gruñó.

-Una- una- mu-mujer –tartamudeó nervioso –Vino la semana pasada… y… com-compró varias –señaló la bala.

-¿Cómo era la mujer?

-Rubia… rubia –susurró.

Hablaba de Rose –¿Y dónde la encontramos? –pregunté.

-¡Yo que voy a saber! –clamó.

Emmett lo sacudió.

-¡Dicen que es corredora!

-¿Corredora?

Asintió.

-¿Dónde corre?

-¡No lo sé! ¡No soy corredor!

-Vámonos Emmett –señalé guardando mi arma –Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.

.

.

.

 **Rose POV**

-Mataron a Pete –crucé la puerta histérica.

-Lo sé –respondió Alistair sin emociones.

-¿Qué? –Charlotte saltó de la silla –¿Muerto?

-¡Sí! –asentí.

-Si murió, lo hizo por inepto, cometió algún error y pagó por ello –susurró luego leyendo unos papeles.

-Qué lindo elogio para Pete, después de todo lo que hizo por ti. ¿Darás el mismo discurso cuando nosotros también estemos muertos? –pregunté odiando sus palabras.

-¿Qué haces? –apareció detrás mientras me curaba la herida de la frente en el baño.

No respondí.

-No quería ser cruel, lo lamento, Rose –entrelazó mi cabello en sus dedos.

-¿Lo lamentas?

-Te quiero cariño, no quiero que te lastimen, eres importante para mí, lo juro.

Bufé.

-Cuando te vi en ese hospital, sola, sin memoria, partiste mi corazón –besó mi cuello, me alejé –Tienes un don, nena. Eres una página en blanco, hago todo para protegerte, siempre lo he hecho.

-Déjame sola, Alistair –se lo pedí de buena manera.

-No quisiera que cometieras un error, bella Rose, me sería difícil perderte.

-Iré a tomar aire –solté el algodón con sangre.

-No nena, ven –intentó retenerme.

-Quiero salir un poco –me alejé rápido.

La muchacha con la que había peleado hoy se había esforzado demasiado en intentar hablarme ¿Por qué?

No podía dejar de darle vueltas en mi mente. ¿Qué querían de mí?

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-¿Qué les pasó? –Charlie nos miró asombrado.

-Nos dieron una paliza –aclaró Jasper –Pero matamos a uno de ellos –señaló a Alice –Ella lo hizo. Buena puntería " _mi chica_ ".

-¿Bells? –Edward corrió hacia mí –¿Quién te lastimó?

Alice me ayudó a recostarme en un sofá –Creo que tiene una costilla quebrada –dijo mirando a Charlie –¿Conoces algún médico?

-Sí, ahora lo contacto.

-¿Quién fue?

-Rose –admití –Escapó por la salida del metro de la calle trasera.

Emmett alejó la mirada, parecía decepcionado.

-¿Qué? –Kate se acercó –¡Se los dije, Rose está con ellos! ¡Deberíamos dejarla en paz, miren a Bella, casi la mata a golpes!

-Ella está diferente –Jasper parecía nervioso.

-Volverás con Carmen, esto es peligroso, Bella, no quiero que estés aquí –Edward me tomo de la barbilla.

-Yo puedo hacerlo…

-No, no seguirás con esto –negó –Volverás con Carmen y nuestra hija. Será más seguro para ti.

-Ahora viene el médico, Swan, tranquila –interrumpió Charlie –¡Benjamín! –lo llamó –necesito que te metas en las cámaras de seguridad del metro, quiero ver a donde se dirigió Hale ¡ya!

Benjamín tomó su laptop y comenzó a tipear, pero al poco tiempo sus quejas se hicieron evidentes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Todas las cámaras del metro estaban apagadas cuando Rose estuvo allí –respondió –Es extraño, cuando atacaron la INTERPOL pasó lo mismo con la cámaras de exterior.

-Creo que vamos a tener que darle una visita a los de vigilancia –Charlie parecía furioso, resonó su cuello y recargó su arma reglamentaria.

Me quedé dormida.

-Bella, el médico está aquí –Edward me despertó.

Después de revisarme, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía una costilla fisurada.

-Irás con Carmen para descansar, debes hacer reposo, yo estaré aquí apoyando a tu hermano, vigilándolo.

Asentí.

-Ten cuidado, amor –besé sus labios con ternura.

.

.

.

 **Charlie POV**

-¿Qué pasa con sus cámaras? –me acerqué prepotente al jefe de seguridad.

-¿Disculpe?

-Sus cámaras andan mal –indiqué.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Necesito el video de hoy a las cuatro de la tarde en el metro de ésta estación –le entregué un papel con la dirección exacta.

Un muchacho verificó en el sistema –Esas cámaras no estaban habilitadas hoy, señor, tenían mantenimiento.

-¿Mantenimiento?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Cada cuánto le hacen mantenimiento a sus cámaras?

-Cuando es necesario –respondió el empleado.

Miré al jefe –¿Y la otra noche las cámaras que estaban fuera de la INTERPOL también estaban en mantenimiento¡ Justo cuando fue atacada, ¿no le parece ilógico?

-¿Qué insinúa? –el hombre se puso a la defensiva.

-Que alguien aquí trabaja para DOBLE A –refunfuñé.

-¿Qué es eso de DOBLE A?

-A partir de ahora quiero todas sus cámaras en funcionamiento, nada de mantenimiento ¿okey?

-Yo soy el jefe –me miró de mala gana.

Tomé su brazo y lo torcí.

-¿Usted está loco?

-Sí, él está loco –le respondió Trucks.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Llamen a seguridad!

-¿Entendió lo que le pedí? ¡Quiero las cámaras despejadas! ¡Todas! ¡O vendré por usted, se lo prometo! –desenfundé mi arma.

-¡Entendí, entendí!

Lo solté –Perfecto, buen día señores –sonreí alejándome –Vámonos Trucks –señalé.

-Apreciamos su cooperación –susurró Trucks al hombre mientras se frotaba el brazo dolorido.

-Cooperación, s-sí, cl-claro –ironizó con la voz entrecortada. .

.

.

.

*Una bala Spitzer, es una bala aerodinámica, utilizada en la mayoría de los cartuchos para fusiles.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 6**

 **Edward POV**

-El tipo me dio información –susurró Alice acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué información?

-Dwyer

-¿Dwyer?

-Sí, está vinculado a DOBLE A, Benjamín lo verificó, tienen negocios en común, transferencias, llamadas.

-No puede ser –negué.

-Es así –suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa? –Emmett nos interrumpió.

-¡Por eso Rose está con ellos! –exclamé.

-¿De qué hablas, Ed?

-Dwyer había matado a Rose cuando la envié de encubierta, ahora nos enteramos que Dwyer trabajaba con DOBLE A, ¿casualidad?

-No la mataron nunca, nos mintieron –Jasper se tapó la boca sorprendido.

-¿Por qué mentirían? ¿Por qué ella se iría con ellos? ¿Acaso la están presionando? –Alice se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, debo averiguar qué es lo que pasó –miré a Emmett.

-¡No!

-Debo ir, Emmett –susurré.

-¿Ir a dónde? –Jasper me tomó del brazo –¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Debo hablar con Dwyer, debo saber que le hicieron a Rosalie, estoy involucrado en todo esto.

-¿Y dónde está ese hijo de puta? –preguntó Kate.

-En prisión –aclaró Emmett.

-¿Prisión donde?

-Los Ángeles –resoné mi cuello.

-¿Estados Unidos? –Kate se quedó petrificada.

-Sí –asentí.

-Pero si regresas a los Estados Unidos irás preso, Edward, será cadena perpetua con todos los cargos que tienes encima –explicó Benjamín mientras mascaba un chicle.

-Le pediré un favor a alguien –llamé a Mike Newton para que participara en mi plan.

.

.

.

 **Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos**

Bajé del avión esposado, Mike me esperaba abajo –Edward –sonrió negando.

-Querido Newton –reí.

-No puedo creer que me haya metido en esto –bufó subiéndome a su coche policial.

-Ya me lo agradecerás cuando te den el crédito por atrapar a DOBLE A.

-Eso espero, Edward, eso espero.

-Te extrañé ¿sabes? –dije mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-Seguro me has extrañado un montón, seguro –puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Y Jessica?

-Nos casamos –indicó.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Mira, lo sabía, ella te gustaba!

-Vete a la mierda, ya no molestes, haz silencio –refunfuñó.

Llegamos a la correccional donde estaba Dwyer encerrado.

-Te ingresaré al sistema como Edward Smith, se supone que robaste un par de coches importados. Tienes veinticuatro horas para descubrir la información que necesitas, a las nueve de la mañana se ingresaran tus huellas en el sistema y descubrirán quién eres, si te descubren, estás frito, nadie podrá sacarte y te quedarás en la cárcel toda la vida ¿comprendes?

-Entiendo.

-Dwyer está en el tercer bloque, donde llevan a los prisioneros peligrosos. Yo conseguí ponerte en el bloque uno, deberás hacer algo malo para que te lleven allí donde está él.

-Lo siento, _bro_ –susurré dándole un cabezazo.

-¡Puta madre, Edward!

Volví a darle un cabezazo hasta que le comenzó a salir sangre por la nariz.

Otros oficiales me sostuvieron.

-¡Maldito! –grité riéndome –¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! –pataleé e intenté zafarme.

-¡Métanlo en el bloque tres! –gritó un superior.

 _Listo, lo conseguí._

Estaba recostado en la celda cuando oí unas voces en el pasillo, me levanté.

-¿Edward Cullen? –Dywer se paró frente a mí del otro lado de las rejas –¿Viniste a visitarme a mí? ¿Acaso creíste que nadie te iba a reconocer? ¿Un ex _poli_ aquí? –lanzó una carcajada –Ahora eres un criminal como todos nosotros, ¿no es emocionante?

Bufé.

-Deberías haber trabajado para mí antes, igual que la bella Rosalie –lamió sus labios con picardía.

-¿Qué le hiciste a ella? –gruñí.

-Hace muchos muchos años que soy socio de DOBLE A, tenemos muchos trabajos en común, muchos intereses –sonrió –Él tenía muchos informantes, me servía, era un tipo con muchos contactos sucios.

Me hervía la sangre.

-CIA, FBI, DEA –enumeró con sus dedos –Así descubrimos a Rosalie, tu equipo la vendió, nos informaron que era una infiltrada. Cuando la metiste de encubierta firmaste su sentencia de muerte.

Golpeé la reja.

-Laurent intentó matarla, pero la maldita sobrevivió –negó riéndose –¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Por qué la dejaron vivir? ¿Por qué no terminaron el trabajo?

-Alistair fue al sanatorio para terminar el trabajo en persona, descubrimos que era una NN, cuando despertó, no recordaba nada ¡NADA! ¡NO SABÍA QUIÉN ERA! –exclamó –Era la mujer perfecta.

Contuve las lágrimas, estaba furioso.

-Te odio, maldito hijo de perra –me temblaba el rostro de furia.

Las rejas de repente se abrieron.

Dwyer tenía un cuchillo en mano, se lanzó hacia mí para apuñalarme, lo esquivé –¡Maldito! –le pegué un puñetazo.

Forcejeamos, me rozó el brazo izquierdo con el cuchillo.

Doblé dos de sus dedos hasta sentir un **CRACK**.

-¡Cullen hijo de puta! –soltó el cuchillo y se agarró la mano.

Agarré su cuchillo y me tiré sobre él, lo coloqué en su garganta.

-¡Nooo! –suplicó asustado.

-¡Te mataré, Dwyer!

-Alistair te tiene vigilado, saben quiénes son, lo sabe ¡todo!

Me contuve para no matarlo.

-Él los matará a todos…

-¿Vigilado?

-Tiene espías en todos lados, no debes confiar en nadie, Cullen.

Fruncí el ceño.

-La única forma de acercarte a él, es si él así lo quiere –indicó luego.

.

.

.

 **Londres**

 **Jasper POV**

-Lo que hace Edward es muy peligroso –Alice se recostó a mi lado.

-Necesitamos saber porque mi hermana está con ellos.

-Hay otras formas, no creo que esto sea seguro, Jasp –respiró hondo.

-¿Bella lo sabe?

Alice negó.

-Espero que no meta la pata –estaba ansioso por que volviese.

-¿Tú cómo estás?

-Me siento extraño, no lo sé. Todo esto me tiene atónito, no reconozco a mi hermana.

-Pronto sabremos la verdad –acarició mi cabello con ternura.

-No sé qué haría sin ti –la tomé de la barbilla.

-Te volverías loco –susurró riendo.

-No se te ocurra dejarme, Al –besé sus tibios labios.

-¡Jamás, estúpido! –se sentó sobre mí.

-Me pones duro –jadeé apretujando su cintura.

-Estoy cachonda –lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Le quité la blusa desesperado, besé sus pechos –Deliciosa –gemí.

Desabrochó mis jeans –¡Follame! –ordenó.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-¿Jasper? –Benjamín ingresó en la habitación.

-¡Joder! ¡Toca antes! –Alice se tapó con la sábana.

-¡Ups! –cerró los ojos –¡No vi nada, no vi nada!

-¿Qué querías, Benjamín? –me puse el calzón y salí fuera.

-¿En calzones? –aguantó la risa.

-¿Y? –lo presioné.

-Emmett me pidió que averiguase donde habría una carrera ilegal, pero no es mi fuerte, sé que tú…

-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Bien –palmeó mi hombro –¿Buena noche? –guiño un ojo.

-Ya, ve a vigilar las cámaras –lo empujé.

Me metí nuevamente en la habitación –¿Al?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Iré a recorrer un poco, Emmett necesita una información.

-Bien, ten cuidado –me lanzó un beso.

 _Horas más tarde volví con información_

-¡Emmett! –exclamé –Tengo la ubicación de una carrera callejera, esta noche –indiqué entregándole la dirección.

-Perfecto –tomó las llaves de su coche.

-¿Para qué quieres ir?

-Solo quiero despejarme –sentí que estaba mintiéndome.

Busqué a Alice –Hola _baby_ –me abrazó por detrás.

-¿No crees que Emmett está extraño?

-No –negó intrigada –¿Por?

-Creo que debería seguirle…

-Espérame, voy contigo –tomó un arma cargada.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

Llegué a la carrera callejera, sonaba _We own it de Chainz & Wiz Khalifa_, unas muchachas con faldas cortas se acercaron a mi coche –Hola guapo –jadeó una sonriéndome –¿Una cerveza? –me ofreció.

-No, gracias –respondí negando.

-¿No quieres bajar?

-No –repetí.

Observé a Rose bajarse de su 1973 Jensen FF Interceptor, me acerqué con el coche lentamente a donde estaba, iba a correr, la vi apostar.

Cuando se posicionó para la carrera, me puse a su lado.

Me observó –¿Acaso vienes a morir, hombre? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño –Tienes suerte de que haya errado el tiro.

-Solo quiero correr, Rose –sonreí –¿Recuerdas? Correr o morir.

Tragó saliva algo nerviosa.

-¡Aquí conseguimos lo que queremos! –exclamó una muchacha colocándose entre ambos coches –¡Esto es Londres, _babys_! ¿Listos? –preguntó mirándonos a ambos y subió sus brazos.

Aceleré el motor –Listo.

-Lista –Rose me lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-¡Vamos! –bajó sus brazos.

Nos metimos entre los coches a contra mano, Rose tenía la delantera.

-No me ganarás Rose, jamás lo hiciste –susurré riendo.

Observé una curva más adelante, allí la rebasaría.

Como predije, ahora tenía la delantera –Sigues cometiendo el mismo error en las curvas, cariño.

-¡Idiota! –exclamó poniéndose a mi lado.

-¡Aún no logras vencerme!

Dos móviles de policías comenzaron a seguirnos.

-¡Detengan los vehículos! –indicaron con un megáfono.

Reí.

-No podrán pararnos –volteé el coche, rocé uno de los móviles, rápidamente perdió la estabilidad y con la velocidad terminó chocando contra una columna.

Manejé en reversa acercándome al coche de Rose -¡Estás loco! –exclamó ella riendo.

-Lo sé –asentí frenando de golpe, el segundo móvil policial se estampó contra mi coche y voló por el aire –¡Whoooa!

Realicé una maniobra para colocarme de frente, ahora iba detrás de Rose, estábamos cerca de la meta, aceleró activando su nitro, creía que podía ganarme.

-Demasiado rápido, te adelantas, aún eres tú –negué activando mi nitro.

Gané la carrera.

Desaceleré esperándola –¡Sígueme! –señaló un callejón.

Se aparcó detrás de una fábrica abandonada.

Bajó del coche –¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me sigues?

-Sigues manejando igual, no has cambiado nada, Rose, aún te adelantas y cometes el mismo error cuando tomas una curva.

-No me conoces –bufó.

Reí –Yo te conozco como nadie ¿Por qué lo niegas?

-No sé quién eres –me miró fijamente a los ojos –¡Y no sé qué quieren de mí!

-Vine por ti, Rose, por ti.

Se colocó el cabello tras las orejas.

-Linda cicatriz –noté que tenía una cicatriz en la frente que antes no tenía –¿Es nueva?

-No lo sé –refunfuñó.

-Tienes muchas –señalé su hombro izquierdo.

Frunció el ceño, me acerqué lentamente, le corrí la blusa a un costado.

-Esta cicatriz te la hiciste defendiendo a mi hermana –expliqué –Un tipo estaba molestándola, te quisiste hacer la heroína y te terminaron clavando una navaja –la acaricié suavemente, sentir su piel me estremecía, casi olvidaba lo que se sentía tocarla –Mi hermana, Bella, la muchacha que golpeaste en el metro –me alejé unos centímetros.

-¿Y que más sabes sobre mí?

-Esa te la hiciste cuando nos conocimos –señalé su vientre, debajo del ombligo.

-¿Sí?

-Estabas corriendo cuando un niño tonto quiso lucirse y te hizo chocar, tu auto se destrozó.

-Déjame adivinar ¿tú me salvaste? –sonrió.

-No, yo era el niño tonto que quiso lucirse –me auto señalé.

Negó mordiéndose el labio inferior –No te recuerdo, no recuerdo nada de lo que me dices, lo siento.

-Ésta otra –levanté su blusa –te la hiciste en un arrecife –acaricié su cicatriz debajo de las costillas derechas –Me hice la misma cicatriz para sentir lo que sentiste –me levanté la camiseta para mostrarle.

Tragó saliva algo nerviosa –Alistair los va a matar, debería alejarse –volteó.

-Vámonos Rose –supliqué.

-No soy la mujer que recuerdas…

-Sí lo eres, sé que lo eres, te guste o no, sigues siendo la misma.

-Debo irme, lo siento –su voz parecía quebrarse.

-Esto es tuyo –le lancé la cruz.

Observó la cruz detenidamente, se la guardó en el bolsillo y aceleró con su coche.

Le di una patada a mi neumático.

Un coche se acercó lentamente –Swan –susurró Alistar bajando de él muy altanero –Parece que Rose decidió dejarte otra vez ¿no?

-No me molestes –gruñí.

-Eras un niño callejero que termino robando más de cien millones en Río, deberías sacar un libro ¿no crees?

Quería matarlo, lo odiaba por tener a Rose.

-¿Sabes que no comprendía? –hizo una pausa –¿Por qué estabas aquí siguiéndome en vez de estar en una puta playa con tu noviecita… como se llamaba?

Me hervía la sangre.

-Carmen ¿verdad? –sonrió con picardía –Pero está claro, no puedes dejar ir a tu ex, te quedaste obsesionado con el pasado, Swan.

-Ella jamás fue mi ex, y es parte de mi presente –interrumpí acercándomele.

-Tu código se basa en la familia, eres predecible y vulnerable, Swan, podría quebrarte cuando lo desease. Así de fácil –chasqueó los dedos –Tienes una debilidad muy grande por Rose.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla –lo tomé de la camisa.

Un punto rojo se posó en mi pecho –Tengo un amigo en el techo, ¿no creíste que iba a venir solo o sí?

-¿Qué esperas entonces? –lo desafié.

-Si te vas ahora te dejaré vivir, a ti y a tu patética familia –quería negociar.

-Me iré con Rose –respondí.

-Eso no es posible, supongo que no hay trato, querido amigo –palmeó mi hombro derecho –estás frito, Swan.

Una luz roja le apuntó al pecho.

-Parece que viniste acompañado –me miró fijamente –inteligente de tu parte, no me lo esperaba, creí que seguirías un impulso, vendrías por Rose creyendo que te iba a seguir como un perro faldero –suspiró –te creí más imbécil, parece que me equivoqué –sonrió –Nos vemos, Swan –se metió en su coche y aceleró.

Jasper caminó hacia mí –Supongo que me seguiste –musité.

-Sí, supones bien –respondió Alice detrás de él con un rifle en mano.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías hablar con mi hermana? ¿Por qué no la convenciste de venir con nosotros?

-La dejaste ir, Emm –Alice negó nerviosa.

-Ella no nos recuerda, se olvidó de todo –expliqué.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Supongo que Edward traerá esa información.

-Debimos llevárnosla a la fuerza, Emm, al parecer estamos haciendo todo esto en vano, jamás confiará en nosotros, jamás volverá –Alice comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Lo hará, ella lo hará… volverá a nosotros. Tiene miles de preguntas, ahora sabe que no queremos hacerle daño, que somos familia.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 7**

 **Rose POV**

Dejé la cruz a un lado, me sentía ansiosa y algo inquieta.

 _¿Quién soy?_

Tomé el expediente de Swan –¿Trabajando tan tarde? –preguntó Alistair acariciándome el cuello.

-Ajam –respondí a secas asintiendo.

-Linda cruz –tomó la cadena –¿Es nueva?

Evité mirarlo, él sabía que la cruz era de Swan, sabía que lo había visto.

-¿Por qué fingir? –pregunté alejándome.

-Te haré una pregunta, Rose, una pregunta simple, muy simple –lamió su labio inferior –Si te doy la orden de matarlo ¿Qué harás?

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos y me dices quién soy? –grité.

-Ten tu cruz, cariño –quiso devolvérmela.

-Quédatela –bufé.

.

.

.

 **Charlie POV**

Benjamín rastreó el coche de Alistair, mediante las cámaras de seguridad, la noche de la carrera hasta una zona específica.

-¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste? –señalé mirando la pantalla.

-Aquí, en esta zona desapareció –explicó mostrándome una zona de túneles y fábricas viejas.

-Muchas rutas de escape –comentó Mary –Deben estar por aquí –indicó en el mapa.

-Bien, vamos a dar un vistazo –ordené cargando mi arma.

Al llegar, todo estaba vacío, pero parecía que alguien se había estado escondiendo allí.

Observé en el suelo unas cuantas manchas de pintura.

-Dame el maletín –con un bastoncillo de algodón tomé la muestra –Llama a la central, diles que tengo evidencia para procesar.

 _Tres horas más tarde_

-Clark, tu celular –Benjamín me lo lanzó.

-¡Jefe! Tenemos información sobre la pintura que encontró –indicó uno de los científicos de la central al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Dime!

-Es una pintura muy extraña, cuando la analizamos descubrimos que es una pintura que las cámaras infrarrojas no logran detectar.

-¿Qué más?

-Encontramos dos coches con esa pintura en España, pasaron esta mañana por la frontera.

Colgué –¡Los quiero listos para viajar a España! ¡Ya!

-¿España? –Swan me miró confundido –¿Porque?

-DOBLE A está con su equipo es España, esta mañana ingresaron al país, irán a la OTAN* a robar el chip –miré a Mary.

-¿Qué hay de Edward? ¿No vamos a esperarlo?

-Si desean esperarlo, háganlo, nosotros partimos ya mismo –señalé a Mary –¡Ahora!

-Esperaremos –respondió Swan plantándose.

-Reserva un avión para esta tarde –ordené a Benjamín –Cullen debería estar volviendo ahora mismo. Si para la tarde no lo hizo, los espero en España, no me defrauden.

.

.

.

 **Los Ángeles**

 **Edward POV**

Newton me sacó de prisión por la mañana –Lamento lo de tu nariz –tenía el tabique desviado.

-Sí, seguro lo lamentas –gruñó empujándome dentro del coche.

Reí.

-¿Al menos lo valió? –preguntó luego.

-Sí, lo valió.

 **Londres**

-¡Volví! –exclamé cruzando las puertas.

Alice estaba cargando unos bolsos –¡Al fin, Ed! ¡Casi nos vamos sin ti!

-¿A dónde van?

-España –aclaró Kate –Parece que Alistair atacará la OTAN para robar un chip.

-Emm –me acerqué a Emmett con culpa –Sé lo que pasó con Rose, lo sé todo. Ella quedó así por mi culpa, yo la infiltré, se las entregué en bandeja. Fue mi culpa –suspiré.

-No fue tu culpa –Emmett me sostuvo de los hombros –Nada de esto fue tu culpa. Lo importante ahora es sacarla de ahí, nos iremos todos juntos como una familia.

Más tarde subimos a un avión privado –¿Me habías dicho que planeaban robar un chip? –pregunté mirando a Kate.

-Sí.

Me quedé pensando –¿Se infiltrarán en la OTAN y lo robarán sin ser vistos?

-Clark llamó, parece que intentaron atacar la OTAN hace unas horas –interrumpió Benjamín –Van a mover el chip a un sitio seguro.

-¿Moverlo?

-Sí, lo moverán a otra base –indicó.

-Es una trampa –musité –¡Atacarán el convoy!

-¡Joder! –Emmett se puso furioso.

-¡Llama a Clark! ¡Ya! –gritó Alice.

.

.

.

 **Alistair POV**

-¿Todo listo? –miré a Stefan.

-Listo, jefe –levantó su pulgar.

-Bien, vamos por ese convoy –sonreí.

-A 200 metros está el convoy –aclaró Rose.

-Perfecto, quiero que todo salga bien, no quiero errores –ordené mirándolos a ambos.

-Sí, señor –Stefan asintió.

-¿Rose?

-Sí –respondió a secas.

-¿Sí, qué?

-Va a salir bien –bufó.

-No me gusta esa actitud –protesté.

-70 metros de distancia –Rose ignoró mis palabras.

-Sube –señalé a Rose dirigiéndome tras ella.

Estábamos a poca distancia del último convoy –¡Dispara! –ordené a Rose que tenía en mano un gancho militar para bajar la frecuencia de la velocidad del convoy.

-Listos –indicó saltando a él.

-¡Vamos! –le hice señas a Stefan para que saliera del coche, en una maniobra soltó el volante y salió por el techo lanzándose sobre el convoy a mi lado.

Tomé la perforadora e hice un agujero en el techo del camión.

Una vez dentro, encontramos un oficial sentado al lado de un tanque militar –¡Alto! –levantó su arma –¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan! –exclamó.

Stefan le disparó en la cabeza.

-Bien hecho, ahora todos dentro –señalé el tanque –Tenemos que salir ¿el chip?

-Aquí –Rose tomó el maletín.

-Perfecto, vámonos Stefan, sácanos de aquí –resolví.

.

.

.

*OTAN: Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte, también denominada la Alianza Atlántica, es una alianza militar intergubernamental que se rige por el Tratado del Atlántico Norte o Tratado de Washington, firmado el 4 de abril de 1949. La organización constituye un sistema de defensa colectiva, en el cual los Estados miembros acuerdan defender a cualquiera de sus miembros si son atacados por una potencia externa.

*Un convoy es un conjunto de vehículos, habitualmente de fuerzas de seguridad o militares.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 8**

 **Emmett POV**

-¡Emmett! –Benjamín se comunicó a través del _walkie talkie_ –Rosalie está con ellos, tomaron el convoy.

Negué furibundo.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda es eso? –gritó Kate.

Miré al frente, un tanque militar salió del convoy a toda velocidad.

-¿Acaso no tenemos otro plan? ¿Un plan b? –preguntó Alice que iba en motocicleta.

-¡No hay plan b! –exclamó Edward –Tenemos que improvisar ¡vamos!

Estábamos en el carril de al lado, Alistair iba en contramano aplastando los coches que se le venían de frente.

-¡Está matando personas! –dije lleno de rabia –¡Hay que detener ese tanque!

Kate se pasó de carril en una intersección –¡Joder me la pasé! –golpeé el volante –Ten cuidado, Kate, no te acerques demasiado –intervine.

Iba tras el tanque –¿Cómo puedo demorarlos? –preguntó.

-Ponte a su lado y toca la bocina para distraerlos mientras intentamos pasarnos de carril –ordenó Edward.

Posicionó su coche a la derecha y comenzó a tocarles bocina –¡Vengan a mí idiotas! –exclamó.

De repente el arma del tanque comenzó a moverse.

-¡Van a dispararme!

Alice saltó con la moto los canteros y se posicionó del otro lado –¡Aquí estoy! –golpeó el tanque con un fierro.

Kate desaceleró, el tanque le disparó a la carretera.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh –gritó desaforada.

De repente el tanque desaceleró y se posicionó detrás de Kate, parecía que intentaban pisarla.

-¡Sal de ahí! –comencé a ponerme muy nervioso, el tanque le rozaba el paragolpes.

-Ahhhhhhhhh –volvió a gritar –¡No puedo alejarme, me tiene del paragolpes enganchada!

-¡Sal ya! –Alice estiró su brazo.

Kate rompió el vidrio delantero y se subió al capot.

-¡No podrás sostenerme en la moto!

Jasper se dirigió al otro carril estrellando su coche contra el cantero.

-¡Joder!

El tanque estaba aplastando la parte trasera del coche, pronto se lo tragaría debajo de las ruedas.

-¡Engánchalo! –Alice parecía tener un plan –El peso del coche los hará perder velocidad –indicó.

Kate se acercó a la parte trasera que estaba despedazándose y enganchó el coche al tanque con un cable de acero.

-¡Hay una curva de retorno más adelante! –Edward aceleró y dobló tomando la curva, ahora estaba de frente al tanque –¡Kate! –pasó por al lado del tanque –¡Ven!

Ella se lanzó al techo justo antes de que el tanque aplastara el coche.

-¡Sí! –exclamé acelerando hasta la curva.

El tanque viró su arma hacia unas columnas que estaba sobre la curva y las voló en pedazos.

-¡Nooooo! –me enfurecí.

Los escombros me retrasaron, Alice pasó entre ellos detrás del tanque.

-¡Estoy detrás! –anunció.

El camino más adelante parecía abrirse, se convertía en un puente sobre el agua con dos carriles.

-Empuja el coche a un lado, Alice, tíralo por el puente, hará de palanca y los frenará –pasé entre los escombros.

-¡Lo tengo! –aclaró –Ya casi, ya casi…

Me acerqué lo más que pude, los seguía desde el otro carril.

Rose salió por la parte de arriba del tanque, parecía que tenía intenciones de cortar el cable –¡No, Rose, no!

El coche cayó por el puente y realizó la fuerza de un ancla.

Salí por la ventanilla, Rose iba a caer al precipicio.

El tanque se dio vuelta y como lo predije, Rose voló por el aire.

Salté para atraparla, si ella caía, yo caía con ella.

La sostuve en el aire y caímos sobre el capot de un coche.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría este coche para amortiguar la caída? –preguntó quejándose de dolor.

-No lo sabía –negué suspirando.

-Podrías haber muerto…

-Lo sé –sonreí.

.

.

.

 **Charlie POV**

-Apresamos a DOBLE A, felicitaciones, lo hicieron –admití riéndome –Creo que hicieron un excelente trabajo, ya saben cuál es la recompensa.

Alice abrazó a Jasper.

-¿Todo por este diminuto chip? –preguntó Kate tomándolo.

-Ese chip es más letal que cien tanques militares, querida –expliqué.

-¿Ella no era del equipo de DOBLE A? –preguntó un oficial señalando a Rosalie Hale.

-Ella está con nosotros –Swan se puso delante de ella.

-Trabajaba con Alistair –insistió.

-Usted mismo lo dijo, trabajaba, tiempo pasado –su hermano saltó furioso.

-El parentesco que comparten te enceguece muchacho –indicó poniéndose denso.

-Ya dejémoslo así –palmeé la espalda del oficial –El chip está seguro y tenemos a DOBLE A encerrado.

Rosalie miró a Jasper algo confundida –¿Parentesco?

-Jefe –Mary me hace señas para que me acerque a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Alistair desea hablar con usted, dice que tiene una propuesta.

-¿Propuesta? –reí.

Se encogió de hombros –No lo sé, jefe, quiere hablar solo con usted.

-¿Qué quieres, imbécil? –me acerqué a la celda.

-Como sabrá mi equipo no está completo –respiró hondo –hay más de los míos fuera.

-¡No saldrás jamás, Alistair, ríndete! –gruñí.

-Tengo algo para ustedes, sé que a Swan le gustará oírlo, ¿le llamamos?

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Está confundido Clark?

-¿Qué quieres? –apreté con mis manos los barrotes.

-Quiero el chip, a cambio de la vida de uno de los suyos.

-¿De qué hablas?

Lanzó una carcajada.

.

.

.

 _Tres horas antes_

 **Bella POV**

Amamantaba a Renesmee cuando un ruido llamó mi atención –¿Carmen? –acomodé mi brasier.

-Quédate aquí –señaló desenfundando su arma.

-Shh, shh –intenté calmarla, estaba algo inquieta –tranquila, no pasa nada.

-¡Agárrenlas! –oí la voz de una mujer en la puerta del frente.

-¡Carmen! –corrí hacia el patio trasero –¡Carmen!

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Vamos Bella! –me tomó del brazo.

Saltó el tapial –¡Dámela! –estiró sus brazos, le entregué a la bebé.

-¡Ahí están! –la rubia del grupo de Alistair me señaló.

-¡Corre! –le dije a Carmen y me fui en la dirección contraria.

-¡Nooooo, Bella!

Dos hombres me lanzaron al suelo –¡Solo sosténganla! ¡La necesitamos viva!

-¡Hijos de puta! –los escupí.

La rubia me pegó una bofetada –¡Cálmate, perra!

.

.

.

 **Jasper POV**

-Vamos a ser libres ¿puedes creerlo? –Alice mi tomó del rostro –¡Aún no me lo creo!

-¿Jasper, verdad? –Rose se acercó cautelosa.

-Sí, yo soy Jasper –asentí sonriéndole.

-¿Entonces somos…?

-Soy tu hermano, ¿no me recuerdas, verdad?

Negó –Lo lamento, no recuerdo nada –parecía apenada.

-Ya lo recordarás –Alice la abrazó –Ahora todo estará bien, vamos a ser una familia otra vez, Rose.

Al principio parecía tensa, pero al rato se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo a Alice.

-Lamento lo que hice –se disculpó.

-Todo está perdonado, somos familia –tomé su mano.

-¿Rose? –Emmett apareció detrás –¿Podemos hablar?

Ella asintió y se fue tras él.

-Vamos a volver a casa, amor –Alice en verdad estaba feliz.

Reí –Lo sé, lo sé –la levanté en el aire y giramos.

-Quiero ir a Tokio, sentar cabeza como lo hablamos –susurró –quiero que tengamos una familia, Jasp –indicó.

-Tokio, será –afirmé.

-¡Swan! –Charlie parecía enojado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunté acercándome.

-Tenemos un problema –bufó.

-¿Qué? –Emmett frunció el ceño.

-DOBLE A tiene algo nuestro –musitó agachando la cabeza.

-¿Algo nuestro? ¿Qué es? –Kate presionó.

Trucks traía a DOBLE A esposado –¿Creyeron que iban a poder conmigo? –preguntó riéndose como un psicópata.

Todo esto me daba mala espina.

-Yo les gané, tengo todo a mi favor.

-¿Todo? ¡Perdiste _bro_! –Benjamín lo repugnó.

Charlie negó.

-Encontré tu debilidad Swan –hizo una pausa –tu familia es lo más importante para ti, más que el dinero o la libertad.

Edward me miró nervioso.

-Te dije que tu familia iba a correr riesgos si no te largabas –resopló.

-¿Qué hiciste, maldito enfermo? –Emmett lo agarro de la blusa perdiendo el control.

-Te voy a quebrar en mil pedazos –lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Tengo a tu hermana –sonrió mirando a Edward.

-¡Noooo!

Me quedé paralizado.

-Carmen escapó con la bebé, pero tu hermana fue muy estúpida ¿sabes? Charlotte la atrapó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es una debilucha.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –Edward le pegó un puñetazo.

-¿Quieres hablar con ella? –lamió la sangre de su comisura –Sáquenme esta porquería –movió las muñecas.

Trucks me quitó las esposas.

Charlie tomó el teléfono incautado y se lo entregó.

-Ponla al teléfono –indicó y luego lo colocó en altavoz.

-¡Ed! –gritó la voz de Bella al otro lado.

-¡Malditos! –exclamé furioso.

-O nos dejan ir, o ella muere –respondió luego cortando la comunicación –quiero el chip ¡ahora! –ordenó resonando sus muñecas.

-¡Un rehén jamás pesará más que la vida de millones! –exclamó el militar al lado de Charlie –¡No le entregaremos el chip!

-Mi hermana –Emmett respiró profundo.

-Con él, las palabras exoneración y amnistía, se irán para siempre ¿comprenden? –preguntó Charlie mirándonos.

Todos asentimos.

Emmett, Alice y Edward desenfundaron sus armas –¡Queremos el chip! –gritaron apuntándole a los militares.

-¡Están locos! ¡Irán a la cárcel por esto, todos!

-Entregue el chip –Charlie también le apuntó con su arma.

-Perderán todo…

-¡Ahora! –Emmett lo presionó.

-Bien, esto me encanta –Alistair tomó el maletín –quítale las esposas a Stefan –señaló a su secuas.

Trucks lo liberó.

-Vámonos. Y recuerden –mostró su celular –si nos siguen, ella muere.

Apreté mis dientes, estaba lleno de rabia.

-¿Vamos, nena? –Alistair volteó.

Rose negó.

-Claro cariño –Trucks sonrió y se fue tras él, era una traidora.

-¿No lo esperaban, verdad? –Alistair asintió riéndose.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 9**

 **Edward POV**

-Bloqueé todas las llamadas, tenemos que seguirlo ahora –Benjamín estaba con una Tablet en mano –¿Acaso creen que soy lento? Lo hice mientras se jactaba de su inteligencia –sonrió irónicamente.

-¡Vamos!

-Voy con ustedes –indicó Rose.

-Están fritos, todos ustedes –el militar nos señaló, estaba furioso.

-Recuperaremos ese chip compañero –Clark intentó calmarle.

Nos subimos a los coches –¿A dónde mierda se dirige? Aquí no hay salida –aclaró Kate por el _walkie tolkie,_ mientras lo seguíamos a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Seguro que no podrá hacer la llamada? –pregunté a Benjamín.

-Está seguro, Ed –respondió Kate por él, iban en el mismo coche.

Un avión estaba bajando a la pista de aterrizaje más adelante.

-¿Qué mierda es eso? –Alice parecía sorprendida.

Ya nada me sorprendía de Alistair, parecía tener todo calculado.

-Un avión –indiqué.

-¿Un avión? ¡Parece un puto planeta! –gritó Kate.

-Deben apresurarse, si Alistair despega en ese avión, olvídense de la chica –indicó Rose mirándome por el retrovisor.

Aceleré.

-¡Vamos tras ellos! ¡No deben despegar! ¡Kate busca los ganchos en el baúl, serán útiles ahora! –ordenó Emmett.

Se detuvieron, miré hacia atrás, Benjamín se había bajado para buscar los ganchos.

-¡Jasper, Clark, ustedes sígannos!

El avión aterrizó en la pista, abrió una rampa trasera por donde Alistair ingresó con su coche –¡Síguelo, Edward! –señaló Emmett.

Me metí tras ellos, Trucks estaba en el camino, acababa de bajar del coche.

Aceleré, la levanté en el aire –¡Maldita traidora! –grité.

Emmett salió del coche y comenzó a disparar.

-¡Edward! –oí la voz de Bella, me bajé y corrí adentrándome.

Empujé al tonto de Stefan, la rubia tenía a Bella del cabello.

-¡Suéltala! –le apunté con el arma.

Levantó las manos y soltó a Bella –No dispares –susurró.

Bella volteó y le dio un puñetazo –¡Maldita estúpida!

Oí unos disparos –¡Vámonos, Bella!

-¿Qué hay de Emm?

-¡Váyanse! –exclamó él golpeando a Stefan por la espalda –¡Huyan!

-¡Metete en el auto! –ordené.

-¡Enganchando el cable al alerón, listos para disparar! –indicó Benjamín.

Bajamos por la rampa, observamos a Kate en el techo del coche, intentando dispararle a la turbina.

-¡Fallamos! ¡Estamos enganchados al ala izquierda!

Alice se paró en los asientos del descapotable y realizó la misma maniobra, quedaron enganchados al ala derecha.

-¡Joder, fallamos!

Charlotte salió del avión en el coche rampa para seguirnos.

Giré y me alejé del avión.

-¿Qué haces, Ed, a dónde vas?

Me dirigí hacia unos tanques al costado de la carretera.

-¿Viene detrás? –pregunté.

-¡Sí, está detrás nuestro!

Frené de golpe, subimos en reversa por la rampa del coche.

-Ahhhhhhhhh –gritó Bella agarrándome la mano.

La rubia siguió de largo con su coche, estrellándose contra los tanques.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté acariciando su barbilla.

-Sí –respiró agitada.

 **BUUUUMM**

Charlotte voló en pedazos.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

Edward salió del avión con Bella a salvo.

Alistair se me abalanzó –¡Me las vas a pagar, Swan! –me clavó un navaja en el brazo derecho.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh –le pegué en la nariz y lo alejé de mí de una patada.

Clark ingresó al avión en una _Hummer H1._

-¡Busca el chip! –exclamé persiguiendo a Alistair que intentaba escapar.

Trucks me apuntó con su arma –¡Quieto Swan! –se veía terrible, le sangraba la cabeza a borbotones.

Rose le pegó un puñetazo y la lanzó por la rampa –¡Te uniste al equipo equivocado!

Stefan aceleró uno de los coches y salió del avión.

Le disparé para detenerlo, pero fue en vano.

La rampa comenzó a cerrarse lentamente –¡Vete Rose! ¡Sal! –señalé abriendo la puerta de emergencias –¡Salta!

-¡Vamos! ¡Salten! –gritaba debajo Kate.

-¡Salta! –la empujé.

-¡Joder! –cayó sobre el capot –¡Salta! ¡Vámonos! –miró hacia arriba.

Alistair estaba subiéndose a su coche para huir, tenía el maletín.

-¡Noooo! ¡Emmett! –Rose deseaba que saltara, pero yo no podía dejar las cosas así.

Corrí hacia él, me metí en su coche –¡No te irás a ningún lado! ¡Te metiste con mi familia! –gruñí golpeando su cabeza contra el manubrio, tenía en su cuello la cruz de Rose –¡Nadie se mete con mi familia! –quité el freno de mano, el coche comenzó a irse hacia atrás.

Me lancé con el maletín.

El coche se estampó contra la rampa, con el tanque de gasolina en riesgo, me alejé rápidamente.

Una explosión hizo que la rampa cayera nuevamente, arrastrando el avión hacia abajo, DOBLE A estaba muerto.

-¡Clark! –grité tosiendo por el humo de la explosión –¡Tengo el chip!

Corrí hacia la sala de comando, estaban todos muertos –¡Mierda!

Clark estaba en el suelo herido de bala –Swan –susurró con los ojos entreabiertos –¡Salgamos ahora!

Lo levanté y me dirigí a la _Hummer H1_ para escapar, el avión se iba a hacer pedazos.

.

.

.

 _Al mismo tiempo_

 **Alice POV**

Observé una explosión a lo lejos –¡Creo que Ed se encargó de la rubia!

-¡Benjamín suelta el cable, están por despegar! –indicó por el _walkie tolkie_ al ver que la rampa comenzaba a cerrarse –Esto se está poniendo feo –temblé, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Rose bajó del avión, Emmett aún está arriba con Clark! –aclaró.

-¡Suelta el cable, Al, nos arrastrará! –ordenó.

Me dirigí al alerón para soltar el cable.

Otro coche nos golpeó de costado –Ahhh –me sostuve del alerón.

-¡Hijo de perra! –Jasper intentó desacelerar, pero el cable nos lo impedía –¡Suéltalo, Al, suéltalo!

Otro golpe me desestabilizó, caí, me sostuve con mis manos del alerón –¡Jasp! ¡Jasp! –grité intentando sostenerme con mis manos sudorosas.

-¡Al, sostente! –soltó el volante, el coche comenzó a levantarse.

-¡No puedo, me caigo! –mis manos se resbalaban –Ahhhhhh –cerré los ojos, iba a caer.

Jasper me tomó con fuerza –¡No te dejaré ir, nena! –exclamó.

El coche se movía de un lado a otro –Ven –estaba levantándome en el aire, cuando noté que el coche de Stefan, el segundo de DOBLE A, se había quedado atrás ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Cuando caí en la cuenta fue demasiado tarde, se había subido a nuestro coche y estaba detrás de Jasper apuntándole a la cabeza.

-¡No! –me solté de Jasper, desenfundé mi arma y le volé los sesos de un tiro.

-¡Al, nooooooooo! –Jasper intentó agarrarme nuevamente, pero ya estaba muy lejos, en sus ojos podía ver una tristeza profunda.

-Te amo –musité antes de sentir mi cuerpo golpear contra el pavimento.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 10**

 **Emmett POV**

Aceleré saliendo del avión segundos antes de que la pista se terminara el avión se estrellara contra un gran muro de concreto.

El avión chocó y explotó.

Clark suspiró –Parece que lo hicimos ¿no?

-Creí que morirías –apenas bajé del coche, Rose se me abalanzó.

-Estoy bien –indiqué –¿Dónde está Alice? –miré hacia los lados, Edward estaba consolando a Jasper que lloraba a gritos.

Me acerqué –Mate a ese maldito, lo maté –repetía Jasper apretando su dentadura.

-Ella murió –aclaró Rose en mi oído.

Fruncí el ceño –No, no puede ser –un sensación espantosa recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Lo lamento –acarició mi hombro –ella parecía una buena persona –manifestó.

-¿Sacaste el chip, verdad? –Clark miró el maletín, Benjamín lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Sí, aquí lo tengo –asentí mostrándoselo.

-Creo que eso podría valer su libertad –tragó saliva –¿Cuánto quieres por él, Swan?

-1327 –susurré cerrando mis ojos, esperando volver el tiempo atrás.

.

.

.

 _Dos meses más tarde_

 **Los Ángeles**

-¿Una cerveza? –Benjamín me ofreció una.

-Claro, _bro_ –palmeé su espalda –¿Cómo va esa carne? –miré a Edward que estaba preparando carne asada.

-Perfecta –levantó su pulgar.

-Se ve seca, hombre, ya sácala –Benjamín insistió.

-Está bien, sé hacerla –Ed negó bufando.

-¡Se ve seca! –comenzaron a discutir como unos niños.

-Al fin estamos en casa –susurró Bella con Nessie en brazos –¿Puedes creerlo? Ella crecerá aquí, donde nosotros crecimos –suspiró aliviada.

Miré a mí alrededor, habíamos vuelto al barrio, a la casa de mi padre, ahora éramoslibres.

-Por fin tendrás una vida libre, Nessie –tomé su pequeña manito.

-¿Cómo está él? –Bella señaló a Jasper preocupada –lo veo mal, muy mal, Emm, casi no emite palabras –asentí aprobando sus dichos –me preocupa que haga algo malo consigo mismo.

-Está haciendo su duelo, es normal, Bells, yo también lo viví –observé a Rose, era irónico, había llorado su muerte, la había vengado, pero después de todo estaba viva.

-Quisiera que Al estuviese aquí con nosotros, esto es muy injusto –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –¿Por qué no podemos tener todo? ¿Por qué siempre debemos perder algo?

-Shh, shh –la abracé.

No tenía respuestas para eso.

-¡La carne está lista! –gritó Benjamín quitándole las pinzas a Edward.

-¡Que no, hombre! ¡Qué no!

-Aún no me creo que peleen por eso –Jasper se acercó poniendo los ojos en blanco –parecen unos niñitos.

-¡Son unos niños! ¡Ya basta! –exclamé –¿Quieres una? –pregunté mostrándole mi cerveza.

Negó.

-Aquí estamos para ti, ¿lo sabes? –presioné su hombro izquierdo.

-Sí, lo sé –respondió algo inquieto.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Creo que me iré, Emm –se sentó en la escalera.

-¿Irte a dónde? –me preocupaba que se alejara de nosotros en este momento.

-Iré a Tokio, teníamos planes con Al, creo que me hará bien.

-Sí es lo que deseas, te apoyaremos, hermano.

-¡Miren quién está aquí! –Bella venía con Clark.

-¿Vienes a comer? –pregunté riéndome.

-Sí, claro –contuvo la risa –Ya todos son libres, vengo a traerles los papeles oficiales –me entregó una carpeta –espero que no vuelvan a meter la pata –me lanzó una mirada penetrante –porque tendré que arrestarlos ¿de acuerdo?

-No volverás a verme, Clark, te lo aseguro.

-¿Qué tal fue trabajar para mí, Swan?

Reí –Todos saben que tú trabajaste para mí –me auto señalé.

-¿Desenfundamos armas? –preguntó Edward riendo.

-Que gracioso eres, Swan –Clark negó –Denali –miró a Kate –tengo los papeles de tu hermana, ya puedes llamarla.

-¿Le pediste un favor a Clark? –pregunté asombrado.

-Solo un favorcito, es todo –mordió su labio inferior.

-Espero no volver a verlos, tengan cuidado con la ley –Clark se burló –¡Buen provecho!

-¡Si quieres te puedes llevar un trozo! –exclamó Benjamín señalando la carne.

-Te arrestaré por desacato, Benjamín, no te hagas el gracioso conmigo –amenazó subiéndose a la patrulla.

-Emm –Carmen pasó a mi lado, parecía que había estado hablando con Rose.

-Oye, no te vayas –la tomé del brazo –quédate aquí, con nosotros.

-Lo siento, Emm, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú sabes, no podría funcionar así –sonrió –y está bien, lo entiendo. Soy feliz por ti –acarició mi mejilla –de verdad que sí. Cada uno tiene que seguir su camino por separado.

-Te quiero, Carmen, jamás te olvidaré, has sido una mujer increíble –musité con los labios temblorosos.

-Tú has sido increíble, Emm, pero debo irme… ésta es tu familia –señaló a Rose –y ésta –tomó su placa de policía –es mi familia –me tomó del cuello y bajó mi cabeza para besar mi frente –Cuídate y no te metas en problemas.

Se subió al patrullero con Clark, la observé irse.

Me sentía triste por dejarla ir, pero era lo correcto. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¡A la mesa! –ordenó Edward –¡Todos a la mesa!

Rose se sentó a mi lado –Me siento como en casa ¿sabes? –sonrió.

-¿Aún no recuerdas nada?

-No –se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja –lo he intentado, pero aún no recuerdo, Emm –negó –creo que jamás recuperaré los recuerdos.

-Algún día lo harás, ya verás, ten fe.

Kate tomó un trozo de la carne y la colocó en su platillo.

-¡Ella tocó la carne primero! ¡Debe rezar! –señaló Edward riendo.

-Te toca –indiqué mirándola.

Bufó –¿Por qué yo?

-¡Te toca! –Benjamín le lanzó un trozo de pan.

-¡Ojo con ese pan! –gruñí.

-Bien –suspiró cerrando los ojos –Le damos gracias Dios por esta comida, por la libertad, por cuidarnos y mantenernos unidos. Amén.

-Amén –repetí luego, sintiéndome aliviado de ser nuevamente **LIBRE**.


	36. Chapter 36

**Epílogo**

 **Año 2018**

 **Tokio**

 **Jasper POV**

Iba ganando una carrera callejera, cuando un coche me chocó por detrás con fuerza.

-¿Acaso estás loco, _bro_? –grité.

Volvió a chocarme, miré por el retrovisor, ese tipo no estaba en la carrera desde el inicio.

-¿Qué te metes? –bajé mi ventanilla desacelerando.

Se colocó a mi lado, bajó su ventanilla, era un tipo de cabello rubio con aspecto altamente pulcro.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunté poniéndome incómodo por su mirada penetrante.

Me guiñó un ojo y volvió a darme un golpe de costado.

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces? –exclamé poniéndome realmente furioso.

De un volantazo volvió a chocarme, esta vez con más fuerza, hizo que perdiera la estabilidad.

-¡Estás loco! –aceleré alejándome, tomé una curva, venía tras de mí.

Cuando miré por la ventana, ya estaba a mi lado, parecía enojado, pero la pegunta era ¿Porque? ¿Qué le había hecho para que quisiera matarme?

Al acabar la curva volvió a golpearme, ésta vez giré en el aire tres veces.

Me quejé del dolor, el auto había quedado volteado, me dolía el brazo derecho, lo tenía descolocado –¡Puta madre! –desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad, caí sobre los vidrios rotos.

Al parecer también tenía una costilla rota, me costaba respirar, toqué mí frente al sentir algo frío, tenía sangre, me había golpeado la cabeza con el volante durante el giro.

Ese tipo estaba loco.

Frenó a unos metros de mi coche, lo vi bajarse, estaba vestido de traje.

-Casi me matas –susurré tosiendo.

-Ojo por ojo –respondió él agachándose a pocos centímetros de mí y me miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Ayúdame a salir, _bro!_ –no comprendía que le pasaba.

¿Por qué me hacía todo esto?

El olor a gasolina me desesperó –¡Oye! ¡Ayúdame a salir! –el coche iba a prenderse fuego en cualquier momento.

-Hermano por hermano –su frase me pareció extraña y sin sentido, hasta que me lanzó algo, enfoqué mi visión, era la cruz de Rosalie.

-Oh, no –lo miré atónito, debía ser algún tipo de venganza.

-Buen viaje, vaquero –lanzó su encendedor sobre la gasolina.

Cerré los ojos.

-Espérame, Alice –mascullé.

 **Fin**

 _Próximamente Infiltrado Parte V_

 _Sinopsis: Un año después de conseguir la exoneración y regresar a EEUU, Emmett Swan y su particular familia se están adaptando a una vida legal. Todo cambia cuando Carlisle Anderson, un asesino experto, mata a sangre fría a Jasper Hale, para cobrar venganza por la muerte de su hermano DOBLE A._

 _Ahora el equipo de Swan, deberán sentarse una vez más al volante y protagonizar una carrera a través del mundo para sobrevivir y desquitarse por la muerte de su amigo._


End file.
